


Truth Be Told

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Kirara has a human form for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Just when things were starting to settle down, new discoveries about the Higurashi lineage comes into play to make things confusing once again. And to make matters worse, the prized Spirit Detectives of Koenma get involved with the affairs to turn things into an even worse mess. All that's left is to throw in a rather eccentric cat demon and the Dog Demon Lord's rather large family, and things get way beyond complicated. Oh, what a mess the Shard Hunters have been thrown headfirst into.||Reposting from fanfiction.net as I clear out old fics. Originally posted February 16, 2004. Prologue rewritten Saturday, March 21, 2009.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my oldest fic and my most popular. At one point, I had plans to rewrite it and even had finished the first chapter, but I never had the drive to finish it. I think by that time, everyone had moved on to other fandoms and I never would have gotten the same response as I did the first time around. Either way, it never happened.   
> But because of how popular it was at the time, it's one of the few that I'm keeping on fanfiction.net, at least for a little while.

_Prologue_

It's odd, isn't it. How things can change so drastically in a matter of days or even hours. It doesn't even take very much to make things change. Not always, anyways. But in our case I suppose it took one very major event to make things change so utterly and completely that all of us had a difficult time keeping up with everything that happened!

It's been many years, but I can still remember that day so clearly; the day we finally defeated the vile creature which called itself Naraku. That day… I thought it would never come. It seemed that Naraku was always fleeing from battles only to regenerate and come back after us with an even stronger form. It had become something like a twisted dance, where one misstep could get you killed in a split second.  
We may have emerged victorious, but the battle was not without its costs.

The younger brother of the brave demon slayer, Sango, had what was left of his warped life stolen from him by that creature in a last-minute effort for survival. And the great priestess Kaede, who, without her many years of knowledge, we never would have made it until the end, drew her last breath on the battlefield after being caught unaware.

But perhaps the most crippling blow of all came not from Naraku's hand, but by the choice made by the often-stupid half-demon, Inuyasha. His choice to uphold his promise to the late priestess Kikyo and descend into Hell with her shocked and astounded us. How could he leave when everything was right again? He had his vengeance! He had people who accepted him for who he was, something Kikyo had never done! So why?

Why do such a thing, Inuyasha? Don't you know how much it hurt us? All of us? Especially Kagome, who loved you with all her heart. It's unforgivable, what you did, and I will never forgive you.

But so much more good came from the defeat of that creature. The lecherous-yet-courteous monk Miroku was finally free of the wind tunnel, which would have one day taken his life. As such, he was free to court any woman of his choosing, and who better than his dear Sango? Especially since she was free to do whatever she wished, as her family and village had finally been avenged.

The young fox demon Shippou, being part of the infamous shard hunting group, gained a reputation far beyond his wildest dreams. He went down in history as one of the greatest fox demons of all time.

And of course the speedy wolf demon Kouga avenged the lost members of his clan so he could triumphantly return to the remaining members.

But what of the courageous priestess Kagome? She who traveled through time to help out her friends and fix a mistake made long ago? She seemed happy enough when that day came to an end. But she was always an excellent actress. She hated to make us worry about her wellbeing. You could see in the sadness in her eyes as she went about her usual nightly duty and she always had one hand closed securely around the finally whole Shikon Jewel, which throbbed with pure energy at last.

We owed her so much. We would do anything to repay her.  _Anything_.

Truth be told, we had no idea how to go about doing something like that. But the road we chose in order to help her out is something none of us will ever forget.

* * *

 

 

_Chapter 1: Make a Wish_

Morning comes soon for the little group. Kagome being the first to awaken to the loudness of the chirping birds and the sunshine in her face. She sighs and sits up, making sure not to disturb the kit sleeping beside her.

' _It's too nice of a day, after all the bad things that have happened…'_ Kagome glances down at Shippou, as the kit begins to awaken.

He soon yawns and opens his eyes. "Morning Ka- Kagome is that you?" Shippou yelps, catching sight of Kagome.

"What's wrong Shippou?" Kagome asks, frantically.

"Your hair! And eyes! And… and…" The shock seems to be too much for the young fox demon to handle as he almost faints.

"Shippou, what's wrong?" Sango asks, sitting up. She see's Kagome and her eyes widen. "Kagome…?" Sango elbows Miroku, who snorts and rolls over muttering something about someone, 'bearing his child', which causes Sango to growl and hit the perverted monk over the head. Miroku yells something and sits up quickly.

Of course, Miroku sees Kagome as well and his eyes widen in shock.

By now Kagome's really confused and possibly a little frightened. "What's wrong you guys?" A piece of silver hair with orange tips flutters into her view and her eyes widen.  _'No way! The dream was real? Is that possible?'_ A million other thoughts run through Kagome's head before she pulls a mirror out of her backpack, (which is conveniently placed right by her) and looks at her reflection.

"Oh- my- god…" Kagome murmurs.

Her hair is now silver with orange tips. Instead of rounded human ears, hers are now pointed very much like Shippou's. Her eyes are forest green with hints of gold in them. A fluffy silver tail with orange tips is wrapped around her waist. On her cheeks are two stripes. The top one dark red and the bottom one orange. She has sharp claws and fangs now as well.

Shippou see's the shocked look on Kagome's face and creeps onto her lap, burying his face into her tail. "It's okay Kagome…"

Kagome slips the mirror back into her backpack and looks over at Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, do have any idea of what happened?" Sango asks gently.

"I had a strange dream… I made the first wish on the jewel. For some reason I wished to be half dog, half fox demon… The jewel granted my wish but the spirit told me it was mainly because I just had a disguise spell on me… That's all I remember." Kagome says.

Shippou removes his head from Kagome's tail and looks up at her. "Maybe that's why you smell the same." At Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's curious looks Shippou continues speaking. "Whenever Inuyasha changed into a human or full demon his scent changed. But even though Kagome's a demon now, her scent hasn't changed at all."

"Kagome, you said something about you making the first wish in your dream. What do you mean?" Miroku asks.  
"The jewel is made up of four souls. Each soul grants a wish, I used up one so you guys can make yours." Kagome says, pulling the glowing jewel out of her pocket.

"I don't have a wish I want to make." Miroku says. "Sango dear, what about you?"

Sango glares at him with the 'Sango dear' part. Miroku notices and leans over to whisper something in her ear, causing Sango to blush. Sango scoots away from Miroku carefully, so she doesn't hurt her ribs further, before looking over at Kagome and holding out a hand, her brown eyes determined.

Kagome smiles faintly and hands Sango the jewel.

Sango takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, holding the jewel tightly. The jewel flashes bright pink, illuminating the area they are in. When the light clears, Sango gives a sob of relief and hugs her brother tightly.

After a few minutes of Sango talking to Kohaku, and telling him it wasn't his fault that the villagers died, and that many people stronger than Kohaku had fallen to Naraku as well, Kirara starts tapping at the jewel.

They all turn to look at Kirara but have to shield their eye's when the bright pink light fills the area again. When the light clears, they all look back over at Kirara, not noticing the jewel rolling on it's own to Shippou.

Kirara looks up at Kagome and mews a few times, and a look of understanding crosses Kagome's face. "Thank you, Kirara." Kagome murmurs.

Kirara gives a happy mew, before falling over due to her paw.

"What did she wish for?" Kohaku asks quietly.

"She wished, for you all to age like demons, the same for your children, grandchildren, and so on. And for the well to be open for anyone who knows me, of this era and mine, and they have to have a pure heart." Kagome says.

"A double wish?" Miroku asks.

Kirara mews. Kagome's eyes widen. "Wow Kirara, I had no idea…"

"What is it Kagome?" Shippou asks, after picking up the jewel.

"Kirara's the descendant of Midoriko's companion fire-cat demon. The great granddaughter to be exact."

"Holy chickens…" Miroku mutters, causing the others to stare at him in disbelief.

"Miroku… have you been reading any of my manga by any chance?" Kagome asks.

"Of course not Kagome. Why would I do a thing like that?" Miroku asks, oh-so-innocently.

"Then what was that 'book' thing you were reading a few days ago?" Shippou asks.

"It was nothing Shippou…" Miroku the whole conversation Kohaku sits there look confused as heck

Sango sighs and breaks the awkward silence that now fills the camp. "Shippou, is there a special wish you want to make?"

Shippou looks around the camp at everyone before nodding. Grasping the jewel in one hand, he closes his eyes and makes his wish.

For the third and last time that morning, the now familiar bright pink light fills the camp and then slowly fades. The jewel then floats from Shippou's hand and shatters into microscopic pieces before zooming away into the sky.

A cool breeze picks up and sweeps through the camp as Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara watch in amazement, at all the shimmering pieces of the jewel as they float away.

"It's over…" Kagome says faintly. "Our mission is over and we no longer have to live in fear of Naraku or demons after the Shikon Jewel…"

Truly… their first mission is over... but truth be told, their second one is just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Through the Ancient Well_

After Shippou had made his wish and the Shikon Jewel had disappeared, Shippou had announced that he was hungry. The others had laughed, clearing away some of the tension in the air. Kagome and Sango got started on some food, ramen of course, while Shippou and Miroku explained to Kohaku what exactly was going on and who everyone is.

"Kagome, pass me the instant ramen please, I'm going to make some for Kohaku, who knows when the last time he ate was." Sango says.

"Of course Sango. Here you go." Kagome says, handing the container of ramen to Sango.

Kagome sighs and looks at her clawed hands _. 'This is gonna take some getting used to…'_

"Kagome! Miroku's talking about things he shouldn't be talking about!" Shippou yells, while Miroku frantically tries to stop Shippou from saying anything.

Sango suddenly appears behind Miroku. "Saying naughty things eh Miroku? BAD!"

_-THUNK-_  Sango whacks Miroku in the head with Hiraikotsu while Shippou and Kohaku move quickly away.

" **BAD** ( _-THUNK-_ )  **MIROKU** ( _-WHACK-_ )  **YOU IDIOT!**  ( _-SLAM-_ )  **HOW-** "

Miroku evades Sango's last strike at him, grabs his staff and proceeds to run around the camp trying to keep away from Sango.

Shippou and Kohaku laugh happily while Kagome watches with interest and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

' _Even though Sango doesn't act like it, I can tell she loves Miroku. You can see it in her eyes. She doesn't even hit him as hard as she did when they first met. And whenever Miroku meets a girl Sango gets so jealous. The same when Sango meets a guy. Miroku looked almost heart broken that one time, he didn't even grope Sango that day… not that I know of anyway…'_  Kagome thinks, chuckling slightly.  _'Strange… before I had thought that if anything were to happen to Inuyasha, I wouldn't be able to stand it… so what changed…'_ Kagome sighs and looks up into the trees, hoping to catch Inuyasha sitting in one of the trees.  _'Get a hold of yourself Kagome, he's gone and nothing will bring him back… not now.'_

"Kagome?" Shippou asks, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Miroku said a bad word."

Kagome sweatdrops. "Did he? Maybe I should go try and keep Sango from killing him..." She mumurs.

"Sango was yelling it at Miroku. I think sis likes him." Kohaku remarks thoughtfully.

Kagome smiles. "It took us a while to figure that out, didn't it Shippou?"

Shippou nods. "Hey 'Gome, when's the food going to be done?"

"In 5 minutes Shippou. When my timer goes off take the food off the fire, I've gotta go stop Sango from killing Miroku." And with that said, Kagome takes off running, using her demon speed for the first time.

"I guess we get to cook today Kohaku." Shippou says, turning his attention to the cooking ramen that Kagome and Sango had dumped into a large pot.

Kohaku simply watches Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.

"Sango!" Kagome yells running up to her friend. "Sango,  _wait_  ! Don't kill Miroku, you know he always says things he doesn't-!" Kagome yelps and dodges Hiraikotsu, which is on the return path to Sango.

"Sorry Kagome!" Sango yells, grabbing Hiraikotsu.

Kagome skids to a halt in front of Sango. "Sango, now's not the time to be trying to kill Miroku! Besides," Kagome brings her voice to a whisper as she stops beside Sango. "He seems to be Kohaku's role model, I don't think Kohaku would like it if you killed Miroku."

Sango slowly turns to Kagome. "Truly Kagome, you may be able to replace Miroku. You have ten seconds."  
Kagome yelps and takes off running seconds before Sango throws her Hiraikotsu. No, Sango's not aiming to kill. She knows that since Kagome's a youkai now she'll be able to dodge it, and she wouldn't get as hurt as a normal human would  
Miroku calmly goes over and sits down with Shippou and Kohaku, telling them all sorts of odd things without the girls over to hear.

A half hour later the boys are now eating ramen watching the girls do some play fighting. Sango is apparently teaching Kagome how to fight with a sword. Shippou and Kohaku are bored, to say the least, while Miroku seems mesmerized by the two girls fighting skills.

"Shippou. You're a fox demon right? And Kagome's half fox…" Kohaku says.

"Yeah, so?" Shippou asks, finishing off his 2nd bowl of ramen.

"Don't you think you should teach her some fox skills? I heard once that demons learn best from other demons, the main branches though. Like the Dog families, the Cat families, the Dragons and so on." Kohaku says, slowly eating his ramen.

"It's the parents that teach the pups stuff. I'm just a pup, I can't teach Kagome. She's like my…" Shippou looks down at his ramen suddenly finding it more interesting than where the conversation is going.

Miroku has abandoned staring at the girls for a more fun past time. (For the moment anyway) Eavesdropping is so much fun!

"She's like a mother to you isn't she?" Kohaku asks.

Miroku chokes on his ramen as Shippou nods.

"I suppose it would be kind of odd to teach your mom something like that, but how else would she learn. This could be your chance to show off your cool fox skills. Give it a chance Shippou, it could be fun. Sis, had me do teaching lessons for some of the villagers a few times, it wasn't too bad." Kohaku says encouragingly.

"Okay. Thanks Kohaku." Shippou says, before setting down his ramen cup and running over to Kagome and Sango, who are now taking a break.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Shippou asks.

"Of course Shippou, what's up?" Kagome asks curiously.

"Would it be okay if I taught you some fox magic? I know I'm only a kit and my magic isn't very strong, but I could help…"

"Of course Shippou. I'd be delighted if you'd teach me. I need all the help I can get!" Kagome says enthusiastically.

And so, for the next month Kagome got training from Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and even Kohaku. Sango with the swords and self-defense (which she claimed she needed to defend herself against  _'that perverted idiot and the rest of the male species'_  ), Miroku with spiritually powers (oddly enough, Kagome kept her miko powers.) Shippou with kitsune skills, and Kohaku helped out with tracking (in other words, he would go off into the woods and see how long it would take Kagome to find him.)

Kagome seemed to have an enormous supply of energy that never seemed to disappear. At night she stayed up late usually getting 4 hours of sleep at the most. Shippou mentioned something about grown-up youkai not needing very much sleep.

By the time the month was over, her friends had taught her all they could, and Kagome was ready to head back to her time in order to catch up on school and see her family.

Up 3 hours before the sun had risen Kagome had already eaten breakfast, fix breakfast for the others and was ready to leave by the time the others woke up.

"Well, I'm off to my time guys! Don't have too much fun without me!" Kagome says, as she grabs her incredibly light backpack off the floor.

"You're leaving already Kagome?" Kohaku asks surprised.

"I've got some tests that I'm fully prepared for, for once. I've had a lot of extra time so I was able to study. I'll only be there for about a week so I can get the tests over with and pick up my homework for the next month. I'll be back before ya know it! See you later guys!" Kagome speeds off after saying the last two words, leaving two surprised demon slayers and a confused monk.

"Did anyone catch what she said?" Sango asks.

Shippou sighs. "Something about tests, and studying, and homework." He replies. "She was talking too fast for me to catch anything else."

"Kagome has a lot of energy doesn't she?" Kohaku asks quietly.

"I'm thinking it has to do with her being half fox demon now. Foxes are known for their spirit, impatience, and cunning nature. It's only reasonable that she has a lot of energy. If she didn't, I'd be worried." Sango replies.

The boys sigh and start eating breakfast, wondering what else could happen. After all that has happened could they be any more surprised? Truth be told… yes…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: New School; Demons In Tokyo?_

"Mom!" A loud voice yells.

Souta looks up from his video games in time to see a silver and green blur blow right by him. "Ahh! Ghost!"

"Souta shut up!" Kagome yells.

Souta blinks as Kagome skids to a halt 5 feet away from him. "Sis, what'd you do?"

"No time to talk now Souta, gotta talk to momma!" With that said, Kagome runs off to the kitchen leaving a startled Souta sitting on the floor.

"Okay, now  _that_ was weird."

In the kitchen...

"MOM!" Kagome yells, blazing into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi turns around to see Kagome, who catches herself just in time and uses a bit of magic Shippou taught her to switch to her human form.

"Hey Kagome. It's been a long time since you've been home, have you completed your mission?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

Kagome nods slowly. "Yeah, the mission is over. And umm… well…" Kagome unknowingly starts stuttering trying to complete her sentence.

"Kagome, before you say anything else I have some news of my own." Mrs. Higurashi says, smiling brightly.

"What is it mom?" Kagome asks.

"Well, your school said that since you've missed so many days of school you are no longer able to go there." Kagome stares wide-eyed at her mom. "Your cousin suggested you go to his school. I thought about the offer and accepted. The school uniform hasn't come in yet though…"

Kagome resists the urge to start twitching or fall over and instead mutters, "Yusuke?"

Mrs. Higurashi nods. "Yup, he said he'd come by today to help you to school. In fact, he should be here any second, trusting that he's not late of course. You should go get changed. I don't think you want to go to school in a dirty kimono."

Kagome blinks, wondering what her mom is talking about, before remembering that Sango had lent her a kimono for training, which she is now wearing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… Be right back!" Kagome says, before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckles.  _'I wonder if she doesn't know her eyes are still green and her fox nature shows through in her personality and in the fiery red-orange tips in her hair.'_  
  
A few minutes later Kagome comes dashing downstairs wearing black jeans and a green top, her hair is pulled up into a ponytail with a red and white rose slipped in her hair.

"Where's you get the rose Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asks curiously.

"Oh, this? Well…"  
 _  
F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K._

_"Kagome! Look what I found!" Shippou yells, running up to her with his hand outstretched._

_"Let me see Shippou." Kagome says, turning around to face the kit._

_Shippou smiles and proudly drops a flower petal into Kagome's hands. "I found it in the forest. I figured since your fox magic is somehow strongest with plants you would want this."_

_Kagome looks down at the flower petal and gasps. "Shippou, thank you… It's beautiful." The flower petal is mainly white with fiery red tips._

_Shippou smiles brightly before giving Kagome a quick hug._

_E.N.D. F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K._

 

"Shippou gave it to me." Kagome says simply.

"It's pretty. Here's you bag Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi says, handing Kagome a small green book bag. "You may want to go wait outside for-"

"Aunt Kimiko!" A familiar voice yells. "I'm here to take Kago-"

"Yusuke!" -CLUNK!-

"I guess Souta found out Yusuke's here." Kagome mumbles. "I'd better go save him…" Kagome sighs and walks into the living room where she finds Souta talking a mile a minute to Yusuke.

"Souta, how about you leave Yusuke alone. We've gotta get to school." Kagome says from the doorway.

Yusuke turns around and smiles gratefully at Kagome. "Hey Kagome."

"Yusuke, I hope this won't make you late for school." Kagome says, fiddling with the book bag's strap.

Yusuke shrugs. "The stupid teachers are used to it by now."

Kagome unknowingly growls at Yusuke and gives him a piercing glare. "What is that suppose to mean? I hope you don't have a bad reputation."

Yusuke waves it off. "My friends are waiting outside, if we stay too long one of them will take off, he's the only one in this group that likes school, besides Keiko."

The two make their way for the front door still chatting.

"Keiko? Who's that your girlfriend?" After that statement Kagome can't help but crack up in laughter.

After glancing up at Yusuke to see his expression her laughter dies away. "Dear god… you're serious…" After a moment of quiet, except for the noise of Yusuke opening the sliding door, Kagome bursts out laughing once again.

Yusuke tosses her an odd look before stepping out into the bright sun.

Kagome's laughter slowly dies down to a chuckle as she steps out into the sun to see who are obviously her cousins friends, waiting.

The tallest one with orange hair is currently playing with Kagome's oversized cat Buyo, a few feet away from him is a girl with blue hair leaning up against a small tree The last one Kagome see's is examining the God Tree, his long reddish hair giving him a fox demon-like appearance.

Kagome unconsciously tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, the deep red-orange piece catching Yusuke's eye.

"Kagome, did you dye your hair?" Yusuke asks.

Kagome turns to Yusuke slowly, as the blue-haired girl pays attention to what is going on. "What are you talking about Yusuke? It would most likely be you to dye your hair."

"How do you explain the orange tips in your hair then, and your green eyes then Kagome?" Yusuke taunts.

Kagome starts growling resisting the urge to tackle her cousin, and then the words he said hit her. _'What the hell! But those are my demon traits! They shouldn't be showing through- not with my spell up!'_  "Uhh… hehe… It's kinda a long story Yusuke. Tell ya later, 'kay?" Kagome sighs and decides to change the topic. "So, who are your friends."

"Kuwabara is the idiot playing with your cat, that's Botan, and the one over by that freaky tree is Kurama. He's got this odd obsession with plants."

Said boy glares at Yusuke from across the yard, and Kuwabara continues playing with Buyo.

Kagome growls for the third time in one day at her cousin. "Don't make fun of plants around me Yusuke."

Botan decides to take this time to walk over to Kagome and Yusuke. "Hey, you must be Yusuke's cousin Kagome, I'm Botan."

"Nice to meet you Botan." Kagome turns to Yusuke once again. "Shouldn't we be leaving for school? The last thing I need is to be late on my first day."

Botan nods energetically. "I'll take her you guys. Oh, Yusuke catch." Botan tosses something over to Yusuke, who catches it with ease.

"Thanks Botan." Yusuke yells to her, as the two girls, followed by Kurama, make their way down the many steps.  
 __  
Sarayashiki Jr. High...  
  
"See you guys later!" Botan tells them.

"Yeah, see you Botan!" Kagome says, watching the cheery blue-haired girl run off.

Kagome turns to face Kurama. "Guess I'll see you later Kurama. I have a feeling we'll meet up again soon. Oh, and someone's been watching us this whole time, so be careful okay." Kagome whispers the last part. Before dashing inside.

Kurama glances to the trees where Hiei is at. "I'd be more careful Hiei. You might get spotted."

Later...

After her first day back at school in the busy halls, Kagome had thought she'd be too tired to do anything. But thanks to her kitsune blood she was feeling just as perky as she had been for the past month.

She was happy with her new schedule. First period was Math which Kurama was also in. Second period was History, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and apparently Keiko was in that class. Then came Science, Keiko was in that class. After Science was lunch, she ate with the group outside, after she climbed up onto a tree getting odd looks from everyone except Yusuke (who is used to it by now) and Kurama. After lunch was P.E. with Keiko. Then English class, none of the group was in there. Last was art, unfortunately Yusuke and Kuwabara were in that class, but Keiko and Kurama were also there.

All in all it was a good day for Kagome who was ready to spend some time with her cousin, if possible…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey guys wait up!" Kagome yells running up to them.

Keiko is the first to turn around, and yells a greeting to Kagome. "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome runs up beside Keiko, making sure to stay away from Kuwabara. After the art room incident she didn't really want to go near him.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Kagome asks, as they start walking away from school.

"Probably going to fight a demon or two." Yusuke says jokingly.

"Urameshi! That's not funny!" Kuwabara protests.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "And you used to be the one afraid of grandpa's stupid stories, and  _I'm_  the one who lives at the shrine. Remember that Yusuke? The evil, dark, spooky well that freaked you out so much you wouldn't even walk by the well house." Kagome smirks as Yusuke pales slightly.

"Not in front of them Kagome. Or should I tell them how you used to climb up onto the God Tree's bottom limb and throw pinecones at Buyo thinking he was a demon." Yusuke says.

"The thing's I did weren't nearly as bad as yours." Kagome retorts.

"Oh really. Name a few."

"Let's see… you blew up grandpa's storage shed once, another time you freaked out when you fell over by the well house and started chucking pinecones everywhere. Then there was that time when you-"

"Okay okay!"

"You blew up a storage shed Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks.

"I swear it was Buyo!" Yusuke says.

Kagome sighs. "Sure, blame my overweight cat.  _Just_  like you always would when we were little." Kagome suddenly bursts out laughing. "Like that one time when you-"

_"KAGOME!"_

"Okay Yusuke, jeez don't start chucking pinecones around again." Kagome says, still laughing as she dodges Yusuke's wild punches. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kagome asks, dodging again.

"From your cat." Yusuke mumbles.

Kagome snorts and does a back flip, landing out of Yusuke's reach, which causing her rose to come loose and fall into Yusuke's path.

"Hold on, Yusuke! My rose!" Kagome quickly calculates the easiest way to get to the rose. Feigning a dodge to the right, Kagome quickly backs up before flipping over Yusuke's head and landing gracefully on the ground by the rose.

The whole group looks at her in shock, while Kagome casually picks up her rose before standing up. She notices everyone staring at her. "What's the matter with you guys, you'd think you've never seen anyone do a flip before." _'Besides, this is nothing compared to what I usually do…'  
_  
Annoyed by their shocked faces, Kagome growls and brushes by Yusuke. "I don't know about you guys, but I've got homework to do. And I'd like to finish it in time to go for a nice long run, so see y…" Kagome trails off and stares disbelievingly into an ally. "What the.."  _'A demon! Here! In my time! I've gotta be imagining things. I've been spending way too much time in the Feudal Era… I'm starting to see things. But… if it is real, I'd better get my cousin and new friends out of here. Then double back and get rid of this thing.'_  
  
"Keiko, Kagome, we've got an errand to run. You guy's go on home. We'll see you later." Yusuke says, flicking a glance to the ally.

_'What the hell! As if I'm going to leave my cousin out here with a demon! You've gotta be kidding me! Hang on… I got a plan now. It'll draw the demon out. Most likely Yusuke and the others will run, and I can destroy this thing. But if they don't, I'll have to use my holy energy. Either way, this will work… I hope…'  
_  
Following her plan, Kagome suddenly falls over on the sidewalk pretending to faint.  _'This had better work…'_  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko rush over to Kagome's side as the youkai leaps from the ally.

Kagome's eye's flash open and she shoves Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko away using her holy energy. "Move it!" Then she concentrates on the demon frowning. _'How weak is this thing? This is pathetic, the worst it could do would be to knock out Kuwabara… although that wouldn't be a really bad thing. But then, it's a demon in a big city. Demons plus humans mixed together is nothing but trouble. Alrighty then. Time to purify some demon ass!'_ Kagome lets loose a light blast from her right hand before the others have a chance to move. The demon merely shrugs off the blast and proceeds to go toward Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Kagome, get out of here! We'll handle this!" Yusuke yells.

"Shut it Yusuke! No time for games!" Kagome yells, bringing forth her demon evergy. _'If my holy energy doesn't work… then I have to use my demon energy. Even a major demon would have been hurt from that blast, even though it was small.'_  Concentrating on a bit of demon energy she manages to pull forward, she throws it toward the demon who seemingly absorbs it. "So much for plan B…" Kagome mumbles.

"I hope you don't have a plan C!" Yusuke yells.

Kagome growls at Yusuke, before jumping out of the way of the minor demon. "Of course I have a plan C! Unless you have a better idea! If you say throwing pinecones I swear I will kill you Yusuke!"

The demon starts moving faster around the small group.

"Kagome! Get Keiko out of here!" Yusuke yells.

"No way! It's targeting me so that would put Keiko in danger! Make your idiotic pal here do it! I'm getting rid of this thing no matter what! You forget Yusuke that I have lived in an odd shrine my whole life. I always have a backup plan!" Kagome yells, before forming a larger ball of priestess energy and hurling it at the demon.

"I'll get her out of here Urameshi! You get rid of this thing!" Kuwabara yells. "Come on Keiko!" Kuwabara grabs Keiko's hand and drags her away from the minor battle.

"Yusuke, Kurama, I hope you know what you're doing!" Kagome yells at the two.

"And I hope you know what you're doing girl!" A voice says, joining the three.

"Hiei!" Yusuke asks.

Hiei draws his sword while Kagome sends a glare at Yusuke that clearly states,  _'Explanations later Yusuke. You ditch, and I will harm you very badly.'_ Before turning her attention back to the demon, dodging just in time.

_'I can't keep this up much longer with my human guise on. I can sense that the new guy is a demon, and a faint bit of demon energy from Kura- okay, I take that back. Seeing as how he pulled a lethal looking vine out of nowhere, he's a demon… or half anyway. Damn, Yusuke has lots of explaining! But then again... I do too.'_  
  
With that though, Kagome took down her disguise and let her hair down before slipping the rose into a pocket.

"FOX FIRE!" Kagome yells as Kurama throws his whip at the demon. The combined effects of the two foxes alone is enough to destroy it.

Kagome stares at the charred remains of the demon. "Okay then… that was easy."

Yusuke turns to Kagome, who automatically sighs. "I know, I know, I've got a lot of explaining to do. But so do you Yusuke. You know two demons, one of which I just met today and you didn't tell me. And before you even ask, yes I am a demon. Half and half actually." A piece of black hair drifts into Kagome's view and she impatiently brushes it back. 'Wait a minute! Black! But my hair is silver and orange."

Without warning, Kagome passes out. This time for real.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_KaGoMe'S PoInT oF vIeW_

I slowly open my eyes to see… red… okay then… I'm in my bed in my time. I'm not in the Feudal Era which means that Shippou's not here. And since it's only the tips of my hair that are a reddish color that's obviously not it.

Hang on… Kurama has red hair… But what would Kurama be doing in my room… Well, this is interesting.

Lifting up my head slightly and wincing at my forming headache, I see Yusuke and Kuwabara snickering pointing at a black lump on my window. Oh wait, it's breathing… And what the heck is that blue thing that's running around my room?  
"Puu. Calm down." I hear Yusuke say.

I smirk and decide to watch, but then Botan comes out of a portal with a floating… baby? I can't help myself but the start snickering.

"Hey Urameshi, your cousin's awake." Kuwabara states.

"I can see that idiot." Yusuke says, before turning to Botan and the floating baby. "What do you want now toddler."

"Yusuke, don't be so rude." I mumble sitting up fully now, which causes Kurama to mumble something before sitting up and blinking. I notice his eyes are golden, but then fade back into the green they were yesterday. Well, that's interesting...  
 _  
_"You guys didn't spend the whole night here did you?" Botan asks. __  
  
Yusuke points to the black lump on my window.

"Is that Hiei?" The floating baby asks.

Feeling slightly annoyed at not knowing what is going on I growl at my cousin. "Why exactly is there a floating baby in my room, and why are you all still here."

"Uhh…" Yusuke is apparently at a loss for words.

I sigh.  _'It's going to be a long morning…'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Confusion_

Normal POV

After explaining to Kagome how they all met and the fact that Yusuke and the others are Spirit Detectives, Kagome cracks up laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Botan asks annoyed.

"S-sorry, I-it's ju-just hard to ima-gin Yusuke fighting d-de-mons!" And with that said Kagome goes into another bout of giggles.

"Fighting what?" Kuwabara asks, unable to decipher what Yusuke's cousin said because of her laughter.

Kagome tries to calm herself down so she can answer, but Kurama beats her to it.

"Demons, Kuwabara. She said demons."

"Thanks Kurama." Kagome says. "So, I suppose you wanna here my story ne?" She asks, stretching out on her bed almost cat-like.

The others nod.

"One rule, no interruptions. Questions come at the end of my story." Kagome requests.

"Deal." Yusuke says quickly, wanting to hear what his cousin has been up to.

"Okay then. It all started on my fifteenth birthday when I was pulled down the bone-eaters well by a centipede demon." Ignoring the snickers from Yusuke and Kawabara, Kagome continues. "When I finally pulled myself out of the well I found myself not in the well house…"

Kagome continues her story with Botan gasping and laughing at the right places, a couple grins from Kurama at the mention of Shippou and his tricks, and of course the expected off-timing snickering from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I always knew that well was bad!" Yusuke exclaims.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "It's not evil Yusuke. It's just a time portal."

"My fathers going to kill me! How could I have overlooked a time portal like this!" Koenma complains.

"Calm down Koenma, it's not that bad. Besides, if the portal never worked then most likely the world wouldn't be as we know it now. So in this case it's a good thing." Botan says.

A sharp gasp from Kagome startles everyone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"Shippou…" Kagome whispers, before dashing off through the window to the well house.

"Somebody go with her! What are you waiting for!" Koenma shouts.

Yusuke runs out of her room followed by Kuwabara, while Botan pulls out her oar and uses the window, Kurama also goes out the window.

Yusuke nervously opens the well house door.

"Urameshi, this place gives me the creeps." Kuwabara mutters.

"Tell me about it. This whole place just screams 'evil'. Probably because grandpa never cleans the place." Yusuke says, stepping carefully down the steps in order to reach the well. "Even Souta's afraid of this place."

"Whoa, creepy." Botan's voice drifts down to the boys. "Are you two okay in there?"

"Just fine Botan." Yusuke replies, almost jumping when he hears a board creak.

"You can't tell me you're scared Yusuke, after all the other junk you've been through. This should be nothing." Botan says.

"Listen, this place has given me the creeps ever since I was little, I'm not about to get over it in just a few seconds!" Yusuke yells.

Kuwabara suddenly trips and knocks Yusuke into the well after screaming, ' _RAT!_ ' at the top of his lungs, only to find out it was Buyo rubbing up against his leg.

"A kitty! Hey Urameshi where are you? Urameshi? Come on man this isn't funny!" Kuwabara looks around the room for Yusuke.

"He went down the well Kuwabara. Since he's Kagome's cousin he was able to go through." Kurama says.

"But Kagome said one of the wishes was for the well to be open for the groups friends." Botan says.

"Most likely it's tied to Kagome. Whoever she fully trusts can go through. Since Yusuke's her cousin he can go through." Kurama explains.

"So, now we wait?" Botan asks, glancing down at Kuwabara who is now once again playing with Buyo.

Kurama nods.

**Feudal Japan**  
  
"Oww…" Yusuke complains rubbing his head. "That idiot. What's he think he's doing shoving me down the well like that. HEY KUWABARA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yusuke looks up out of the well to see a bright blue sky. _'Sky? But I was in the well house!'_  
  
While Yusuke's brain is trying to work out what the hell happened, Kagome is dealing with a little pest. No wait. BIG pest.

"Let go of me Kouga! Okaa-san isn't here so  _LET ME THE HELL GO_!" Shippou screams at the wolf demon.

The black form of Kagome blazes into the area punching Kouga in the face, sending the wolf demon reeling backwards. "Hand's off my SON!"

Shippou scrambles out of Kouga's grasp and runs toward Kagome, but stops halfway. "Kagome, what-?"

"Now's not the time Shippou." Kagome says, glaring at Kouga who is starting to pull himself off the ground while staring unblinkingly at Kagome. "And take notice if I  _ever_  hear you say that word again you will be punished in some cruel and unusual way, such as being submitted to play video games with my brother for unlimited hours until  _he_  gets bored."

Shippou gulps and nods before turning the conversation back to the problem. "That was so cool when you punched Kouga! I don't think I've ever seen such a surprised look on his face before! Of course, it could be your new look." Shippou chuckles. "How'd you know I was in trouble Kagome?"

"Call it 'fox demon intuition' if you wish." Kagome replies, as Kouga fully stands up. "And stop staring at me wolf! There's nothing to see here, get lost Kouga!"

"You- you're a fox demon…" Kouga says shocked.

"No, I thought I was a pinecone." This statement is enough for an odd snicker behind her. "YUSUKE URAMESHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome chooses her cousin as her next victim.

"I was about to ask you the same question. One second I'm in the freaky well house, then Kuwabara shoves me down the well, now I'm here." Yusuke says.

Kagome slowly nods. "Someone remind me to make sure the idiot dies an excruciatingly slow pain filled death will you. Something tells me he causes more than enough of trouble."

"I'll do it!" Shippou volunteers.

Kagome grins at Shippou and nods, "Okay then pup."

Yusuke looks at Shippou for a moment. "He's a fox demon."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "No, he's a-"

"Kagome, please no more pinecone stories." Yusuke requests.

Kagome grins evilly. "The perfect blackmail isn't it Yusuke?"

"Don't you even dare."

"Hey Shippou, wanna hear a story?"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome sighs and pouts. "You're no fun Yusuke."

"Kagome, how…? What…? Who…? I- I've got to leave… my pack's calling." Kouga says, dashing off as he hears a wolf howling in the distance.

"Pack?" Yusuke asks confused.

"He's a wolf demon. Wolfs live in packs, surely you know that Yusuke." Kagome says tauntingly.

"Of course I know that! I'm not stupid you know!" Yusuke yells.

"Could of fooled me." Shippou says snickering, but quickly stops glancing into the woods before Miroku falls sheepishly out of the bushes.

"Uhh, hey Kagome?" Miroku tries.

"You have five seconds." Kagome says monotonously.

"IT WAS ALL SANGO'S IDEA!" Miroku yells, pointing at the bushes.

"Miroku you idiot! Sango's still at camp. It was your stupid idea to follow Shippou! I'm just glad I followed you. Figures you'd do something stupid like this!" A girl yells furiously as she jumps out of the trees.

Kagome looks over the girl taking in her aura.  _'Neko youkai by the looks of it. Fire and a mixture of… shadow? Odd. Her aura seems familiar…'_  Kagome's eyes widen as she recognizes the aura. "Kirara?"

The girl grins happily. "The one and only!"

In her humanoid form Kirara has long wavy blond hair with streaks of red and black running through it. Her eyes are cerulean blue and she has large cat-ears on top her head. She still has her two tails, which are more motional now, constantly wrapping themselves around her waist before flailing out behind her. Her sharp canines are slightly more pointed than Shippou's are and her pointed claw-like nails are painted blood-red with black tips. On her cheeks are two single, red-tinged, black streaks.  
Her kimono is red and black. _'Guess that's her favorite color.'_  Kagome muses.

_/'You have no idea.'/_  Kirara's voice says entering Kagome's thoughts.

_'KIRARA! You're a mind reader?'_

_/'To some extent… Yup!'/_

_'Great…'_

_/'It can be a good thing you know. For example, I know exactly what Miroku is thinking and what he is planning. Poor dear, he hasn't a clue…'/_

_Kagome snorts. _'Oh yeah, poor Miroku. How about poor all of us. And I always wondered how you knew exactly what to do in battle.'  
_  
 _/'I communicated with Sango slightly.'/_  Kirara smirks. _/Of course, she never reall noticed. Now I do believe your pup is trying to get your attention./__  
  
"MOMMA!"

 

-TUG TUG-

Shippou, getting impatient after trying to get Kagome's attention, decides to tug on her tail. Er… one of her tails.

_'Hang on, two tails? She only had one. But then… before she had the looks of both a dog demon and a fox demon. Now she looks like a black fox demon. Let's see… two tails, fox ears, reddish points, green eyes… check, check, check, and check. Hang on… She's a full-blood fox demon now! How did that happen? There's not a trace of dog demon blood anywhere now!'_  Shippou climbs up onto Kagome's shoulders.  _'Maybe this is why she doesn't seem to mind me calling her 'mom' and why she came rushing back when Kouga was threatening me. Hang on… there's another fox demon's scent on her… smells like roses. Wait-a-minute! That means mo- Kagome knows a fox demon in her time. Which means demons still will exist 500 years from now! Hmm… Too bad I can't meet my future self, that would be cool!'_  
  
"Shippou, you okay?" Kagome's voice breaks into his thoughts and he pulls his face out of her soft black hair.

"Kagome, can I call you mom?" Shippou asks quietly, meaning for only Kagome to hear him. However, the other's hear it as well. Kirara just smiles knowingly. Miroku grins in a slightly perverted way, which causes Kirara to hit him upside the head. Yusuke almost chokes but instead looks at Kagome in a slight _'what the hell is going on!'_  sort of way.

Kagome smiles at Shippou. "I'd be honored to have you as my son."

These words send Shippou grinning happily and also completely 'bouncing off the trees'. Literally.

Kagome giggles as Shippou celebrates by changing into a multitude of different things and decides to add her own fox magic into the festivities.

Kirara, who has disappeared without warning a few minutes ago, returns with Sango in time to watch Kagome and Shippou use their magic to celebrate.

"Kagome's a full blooded fox demon now… why?" Sango murmurs.

"Tell ya later." Kirara tells Sango, concentrating on the fox magic for the moment.

"Kirara, how much do you know?" Sango asks curiously.

"Quite a bit Sango. I'm about 300 years old. Pretty young for a demon but old for a human of course. Appearance is age 19." Kirara says offhandedly.

"Wow." Sango says impressed.

Kirara shrugs. "You ought to watch this magic. It's not something you see often. Although fox demons are generally happy and slightly hyper no matter how old they are, it's not something you see a lot. Only when they have something to celebrate."

Yusuke is simply impressed by the level of power Kagome and Shippou have, and the fact that they control it easily.

Shippou is mainly concentrating on doing impersonations of everyone, his favorite being enacting out Inuyasha getting 'sat'. Every once in a while he throws a bit of fox fire somewhere, once accidently lighting Miroku on fire. He got it off of course.  
Kagome is using a combination of miko energy and youkai energy. Making the harmless fire swirl around everyone and every once in a while a burst of flower petals swirl around them.

Sango and Kirara continue their conversation, this time while watching the festivities.

"I wonder why Kohaku wanted to stay at camp." Sango murmurs.

"The boy does need some time alone. Think about it, he spends a lot of time hanging out with Shippou and that does wear you out after a while. Anyway, you were tired after training Kagome and with Kohaku it's worse. He'll be fine Sango, so don't worry. I put up a barrier around camp." Kirara says, watching as Miroku runs around with some of Shippou's fox fire on his robes. Again.

"Thanks Kirara." Sango says.

10 minutes and two slightly worn out kitsune's later... __  
  
"That was fun momma!" Shippou says, jumping onto Kagome's head, his fluffy tail tickling her neck.

Kagome giggles.

"Guy's I'll be right back." Kirara says, getting ready to run off. "I'm going to go get Kohaku so we can explain what's going on. Be right back!" The strange cat demon zooms off into the forest and disappears in the shadows.

"She's worse than Botan." Yusuke comments.

"Who?" Kirara asks, popping out of nowhere with Kohaku.

"AHH!"

-THUD-

Kirara grins and sets Kohaku down. "Sorry 'bout that Yusuke. Didn't see you there." It's a lie of course. Kirara lives for scaring the living daylights out of everyone around her.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome hold back there chuckles but Shippou starts snickering at the look on Yusuke's face.

"Okay then, explanation time!" Kirara says, plopping down onto the ground beside Sango. "I'll go first, since you're all probably wondering why Kags is a full-blood fox demon now." She pauses and looks around at everyone. "Okay then! I'm gonna ask you all to not ask me any questions until the end. Now, foxes and dogs generally don't get along every once in a while there's a rare case that sends the Lords and Ladies of each of the Lands into a frenzy. Since Kagome was half and half the blood wouldn't get along. Eventually her heart decided to choose fox, most likely since it fits her personality so well. With me so far?"

Shippou clambers down to Kagome's shoulders. "But an dog fits her personality better. Not a fox."

Kirara blinks. "Well, I guess it was Kagome's hearts decision. Anyway, Kagome's a black fox now but also a bit of orange. Although I don't know why… Oh well, I'll figure it out someway. Let's see… Kagome's powers are her miko energy oddly enough, fire, and a bit of nature. That's odd…"

"What is it Kirara?" Miroku asks.

"Well, as most black foxes do Kagome has a type of... special ability or curse. Her special ability is what allows her to use holy energy, but as for her curse... I really don't know what it could be. Oh well! We'll find out in time." Kirara grins and sits back down. "Okay Kagome, your turn!"

The small group sweatdrops.

"Okay… well, this is my cousin Yusuke who, like the big idiot he is, fell down the well at my home. Although why he was in the well house to begin with, I have no clue." Kagome says, waiting for her cousin's outburst.

"It was Kuwabara's fault! And you're the one who rushed off on us to the stupid well house!" Yusuke yells.

"It's not my fault you followed." Kagome says, smirking.

"Why you little-"

"What do you mean by 'us' Yusuke?" Kirara asks, cutting off the argument.

Kagome blinks. "That reminds me, WHY WERE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM!"

Yusuke falls over. "After getting rid of the demon with Kurama you passed out remember. We wanted to make sure you were okay, although your mom did comment on your ears and tails…"

"Oh yeah… hang on, momma saw me!" Kagome asks.

Yusuke nods. "Then she took a picture. And then another since I asked for one." Yusuke is now grinning.

Something clicks in Kagome's brain. "Yusuke." She says slowly. "Who exactly was carrying me home." Her ears pin back against her head and she prepares to tackle her 'dear beloved cousin'. Shippou slowly gets off Kagome's shoulder and goes over to Kirara, where it will be safer.

"Kurama."

Kagome sighs.  _'Thank god…'_  "At least it wasn't Kuwabara."

Yusuke snickers. "Kuwabara wanted to, but somehow Kurama and Hiei didn't think it was the best idea in the world. Well, I don't know what Hiei thinks, it was Kurama's idea."

"Explain. Now." Kirara says. "You already have me confused and that's a first."

"I've got a better idea." Kagome says standing up.

Shippou, now that the argument has passed, runs over to Kagome and jumps into her arms. "What momma?"

"Why don't you all come with me and Yusuke to our time, that way you can meet everyone and I won't have to explain who they are."

"Before we go," Kirara says, as everyone else stands up. "What made you pass out? Did you use your holy energy and then your demon energy directly after that?"

Kagome nods.

"Kagome! That was so stupid!" Kirara yells. "Using your powers like that can be disastrous, I thought Sango told you to wait a few minutes after using your priestess powers otherwise it tries to purify you because of your demon energy!"

"It was an emergency Kirara! Now, come on. The others are probably worried about Yusuke now." Kagome says walking to the well. "Yusuke you go first. Shippou and I will follow. Wait a few minutes before coming in Miroku. Then Sango and Kohaku, and last Kirara."

"Okay Kagome!" Kirara says, switching back into 'happy' mode.

"See you all on the other side." Kagome yells, before shoving Yusuke in and jumping in herself.

**Modern Time**  
  
Kurama and Botan sit on the steps trying to think of what to do, Kuwabara is still playing with Buyo, and Hiei is nowhere to be seen, but that doesn't mean he's not in their somewhere.

_/I like that girl…/_  Youko's tells Kurama.

Kurama mentally groans.  _'I don't need this now Youko.'  
_  
 _/You like her too don't you. That's why you wouldn't let Kuwabara carry her./  
_  
 _'Anyone with half a brain wouldn't let Kuwabara carry any girl'_

_Youko is silent for a moment. __  
_  
"YUSUKE GET OFF OF ME!" They suddenly hear Kagome yell from inside the well.

 

-THUNK-

"Ouch! That's my tail stupid!" Another voice chimes in.

A few seconds later Kagome jumps out of the well with Shippou in her arms. "Hey you guys, I got some friends coming just to let you know." She turns around to face the well. "YUSUKE HURRY UP!"

Shippou covers his ears. "Momma, please don't yell."

_/She has a pup/_ Youko exclaims in shock.  _/How can she have a pup! This isn't fair/  
_  
 _-What's going on this time?-_ Kurama's more logical human side, Shuichi, speaks up.

_'He's upset because Yusuke's cousin has a pup.'_  
  
_-Oh? Is that all?-_

_/Is that all/_ Youko snarls. _/Stupid human! I'll have you know that this is a big deal./_

Kurama sighs heavily, knowing the other two will be arguing for a long time now. He tries his best to ignore them and pulls himself out of his mind to see what's going on. __  
  
By now Yusuke is finally out of the well, courtesy of Kagome, and a guy in monk's clothing is climbing out of the well.

"Guy's this is Miroku. Miroku, these are my friends Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan." Kagome says.

Botan unconsciously scoots away from Miroku, remembering what Kagome had said about the lecherous monk.

Before Miroku has a chance to say anything to Botan, Sango climbs out of the well and rests a hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
"Monk, you're taken. Remember?" She growls, half-heartedly glaring at her future husband.

Kagome, Kurama, and Botan try to hold back their chuckles from this show of possessiveness from Sango.

Kohaku emerges from the well grinning. _'So I was right, sis has a crush on Miroku. Ha! Kirara owes me big time!'_ He glances over at Shippou to see him grinning as well, then looks up to see Kirara, raising an eyebrow at the scene before sighing loudly.

"I hate you two right now." Kirara tells Sango and Miroku, who look at Kirara confused, as well as everyone else.

"Kagome, who's this?" Botan asks, pointing to Kirara.

"Oh, that's Kirara." Kagome says, waiting for the yelling that is sure to follow.

"KIRARA!"

Said girl grins. "The one and only! Nice to meet ya'll!" She looks around the well house, already taking in her surroundings. A habit that she'll never be able to break after growing up and living in the Feudal Era. "So, Kagome are you gonna introduce us to your friends are we gonna just stand here all night long." Kirara asks, rather perkily.

"Right. Well, we have Miroku the pervert, Sango the demon slayer, Kirara the fire-cat, Kohaku, and last but not least my son Shippou!" Kagome decides to tickle attack Shippou before introducing the Spirit Detectives. After Shippou shouts 'mercy!' Kagome stands up with him in her arms.

Youko is now mumbling death threats and curses not meant for anyone to hear while Shuichi is snickering at the fox demon's predicament. Kurama just sighs, wondering if the two voices in his head will ever shut up.

"Okay, there's Kuwabara who's the idiot playing with my overweight cat, Yusuke who you've already met, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei's over in the shadows somewhere apparently. Koenma's already back in Spirit World I take it?" Kagome asks Botan, who nods.

"Said something about his father killing him before he left." Botan says.

Kagome groans. "It has to do with the well doesn't it? That's what I heard him saying last before my fox demon senses went into overdrive." Kagome absentmindedly strokes Shippou's tail. "And now I've got even more explaining to do."

Botan nods. "Didn't you say before you wished to be half dog half fox demon? Now you're full fox demon."

Kirara steps away from the well. "I can explain that one. Just hear me out, okay?" At the other's nods she proceeds to tell the Spirit Detectives exactly what she had told Kagome and the others.

"So the two bloods don't get along and the fox side won? For some reason I'm having a hard time believing this." Botan says. "I've never even heard of something like this."

"Stupid. Life is a war. For half demons the human blood is constantly fighting the demon side. Unless there's something to hold it back the demon side will rage out of control." Hiei says coldly, stepping out of the shadows.

"Like Inuyasha, remember when his sword broke. His demon side took over." Shippou says.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nod, remembering those rare occurrences.

"This stuff is enough to give me a headache. I need to go lie down for a little while you guys. I think Kirara was right, it was stupid of me to use holy energy and then demon energy…" Kagome carefully shuffles out of the well house carrying Shippou without another word to anyone else.

"Someone should go with her." Kohaku says.

"I wi-" Miroku doesn't get to finish volunteering.

"No." Sango growls.

Botan sighs. "I'll go, Sango do you want to come?"

Sango nods and looks over at Kirara. "Make sure they don't hurt themselves Kirara."

Kirara grins and solutes before grinning evilly Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, who start backing away from the fire-cat.  
Sango sighs and follows Botan out of the well house.  _'I hope she doesn't kill them…'  
_  
 _/'No worries Sango, they'll be alive when you get back.'/_ Kirara tells Sango.

_'Gee, I feel so much better now.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Fluffy!_  
  
Kirara sits down at the base of the well, grinning madly. "So… whatcha guys do for fun around here?"

Kuwabara shrugs. "Nothing."

Kirara sighs. "Nothing, hmm? Well..." She turns her gaze to Kohaku and slowly grins again. Quickly transforming into her large cat-form, she sends a message to Kohaku. _'Tag, you're it!'_  Before running out of the well house.

Kohaku smiles. "Kirara, I'm gonna get you! I won't be 'it' for long!"

Kirara lets out a fierce growl, as if challenging Kohaku.

"Okay, you're gonna get it now cat!" Kohaku yells, running out of the well house after Kirara.

"That was odd." Yusuke says.

"Believe me, I'm seen odder." Miroku says, as Kohaku runs back into the well house with a mischievous grin.

He runs up to Miroku and taps him. "You're it!" Then runs back out.

The rings in Miroku's staff jingle as he takes off after the young demon exterminator.

"I thought Kagome said they were mature." Kurama comments.

"They were when I first saw them. Kirara was the only truly odd one. I'd be careful of her she seems to enjoy shadows." Yusuke says, looking carefully around the well house.

"You're just being paranoid." Kurama says.

Kirara pops out pf the dark ceiling behind Kurama. "You sure 'bout that fox?"

Kurama turns around to see… nothing. Kirara had disappeared back into the shadows. She's now behind Kuwabara trying to hold back her laughter before she shoves him.

Kuwabara falls down face forward as Kirara once again fades into the shadows now snickering.

"What's the matter boys? Scared of a little shadow-cat like me? You know, I get the best blackmail this way…" Kirara says, coming out of one of the shadows.

"What other powers do you have Kirara?" Yusuke asks suspiciously.

Kirara grins. "Do you honestly wanna know?"

Yusuke nods.

"Okay then. I'm a shadow/fire/telepath cat demon." Her grin grows wider. "I'm gonna have lots of fun this year. Yup. I think I'll go check up on Kagome now. Who's coming with me? Fox? Pyro? Idiots?" Kirara shrugs. "See ya inside!" She steps onto a shadow and slips down into it.

_'What the...?'  
_  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 __  
  
Kirara easily phases through the shadowed wall in Kagome's room to see Sango and Botan trying not to giggle at Kagome and Shippou. The fire-cat grins, amused by the scene.

Shippou has somehow climbed under Kagome's shirt and is resting near her stomach. His fluffy tail is sticking out. Apparently Shippou had pulled one of Kagome's black tails with him to cuddle with. Her other tail was twitching lazily hanging off the bed.  
"Cute…" Kirara murmurs, before her grin grows larger. "Hey Botan, you have a camera? I know Kagome has one somewhere but I have no clue where it could be."

"I have one." Mrs. Higurashi says, from the door to Kagome's room.

Kirara grins. "I love blackmail." She crosses the room and gets the camera from Mrs. Higurashi before walking halfway across the room. "Say cheese!"

-CLICK-

Kirara looks over at Sango and Botan, then Mrs. Higurashi. "How 'bout one more. In case the first one doesn't turn out good."

Sango nods her brown eyes glittering with amusement.

Kirara grins and snaps one more picture before crossing the room and giving the camera back to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks Mrs. Higurashi, I'll have to get one of those for myself. Never know when you might need it with this lot."

"No problem… what's your name? I never even asked." Mrs. Higurashi asks.

"I'm Kirara!" Kirara says happily.

"I'm Sango, the fox demon sleeping with Kagome is Shippou." Sango says.

"I'm Botan!" She says.

" It's nice to meet you all. If you don't mind me asking, where's Yusuke at? I was going to invite him for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi asks.

Kirara grins. "They'll be inside in 3... 2... 1..."

_-SLAM-_  
  
They all sit still and listen. Here's what they hear:

Souta YUSUKE!

- _CLUNK-_  
  
YusukeSouta! Get off me!

Souta Come play video games with me Yusuke!

Kuwabara Is that the younger cousin you were talking about Urameshi?

Souta Yusuke, who are your friends.

Yusuke He's Kuwabara, that's Kurama, that's Hiei, that's Kohaku, and he's… I've forgotten, what's your name again?

Miroku My name's Miroku.

Souta Oh cool! You're from the Feudal Era aren't you! Are you the perverted monk Kagome told me about?

Miroku Uhh…

Sango and Botan giggle before ignoring the boys. Kirara however, is nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Kirara go?" Mrs. Higurashi asks, looking around the room.

"She slips in and out. She's a fire/telepathic/shadow fire-cat. She's probably going to go bother the boys." Sango says, sitting down on the floor.

_Kirara's POV_  
  
Quietly I slip through the shadows in Kagome's room and head downstairs to where the boys are. It feels odd walking through the shadows even though I've done it so many times. For me the shadows are cool and comforting and I love the darkness, especially at night. And the best part is that no matter how dark it is I can still see.

I start to hear the boys talking and slow down _. 'Hmm… who should I scare first? Got Yusuke lots of times today, got Kuwabara and Kurama, although I didn't scare the stubborn fox demon. Sango's little brother isn't afraid of me and he's probably waiting for me to do something… Maybe the fire demon? Or Kagome's little brother. I think I'll try the fire demon, don't wanna scare a little kid. Not yet anyway.'  
_  
I sigh slightly and decide to debate what to do next, running millions of different plans through my head in under five seconds until I find the perfect one. I grin. _'What fun this shall be. Yes indeed.'  
_  
Sniggering silently I slip my hand through the shadows and pull the fire demon down, then bound away a few feet waiting for him to get his bearings. _'What fun indeed.'_  
  
"Cat." He says coldly.

Grinning I step closer. "Oh, you recognize my work? I suppose I didn't scare you one bit of course… Oh well."

He scowls. "Hn."

"Wassa matter? Like light better than darkness? Or are you scared?" I silently giggle and chide myself.  _'Oooo! Bad kitty! Bad Kirara! No challenges! Naughty Kirara!'_  
  
A hear a low growl in the direction of the fire demon. It's too bad I don't remember his name…

"I suppose the other's are yelling something along the lines of 'a hand grabbed the fire demon and pulled him through the floor!' although I have a feeling Kagome's brother is running around shouting something like, 'Ghost!'." I snicker and then study the extremely annoyed fire demon. Then I sigh.

"Okay okay. I'll send you back. Jeez you're no fun!"

With a wave of my hand the fire demon falls through the 'floor' and out of the shadows.

_'Joy, now I'm gonna have a mad fire demon on my case… Oh well.'_

_End of Kirara's POV_

A few hours later Kagome wakes up and suggests they explain their stories. Yusuke volunteers to go first and explains what they do as the Spirit Detectives. Yusuke finishes in an hour and Shippou decides to tell everyone about Feudal Japan. Shippou also finishes in an hour. Then they all look at Kirara who is lazily playing with a fireball.

"Kirara!" Kagome yells.

The cat demon blinks and looks up at Kagome, letting the fireball fade out of existence. "What?"

"Don't play with fire in the house Kirara! It's dangerous." Kagome says.

Kirara smirks. "Oh, you mean this fire?" The ball of fire once again appears in Kirara's hands.

Kagome growls. "Kirara… Do you want a 'sit' necklace, 'cause I'm tempted to give you one."

"You couldn't get one on me if you tried Kagome. Besides, a 'sit' necklace would be inappropriate. I'm not a dog, I'm a cat silly!" Kira says jokingly, getting a laugh from everyone except Hiei who simply smirks, and Kagome who scowls.

"Don't tempt me Kirara."

Kirara lets the fireball grow larger as small pieces of black fire wind their way into the orange and red.

_"Kirara Etsuko Amori!"_

Kirara jumps, not remembering when she told Kagome her full name, and then freezes noticing the voice wasn't Kagome's.  
 _'No, no, no, no, no…'_  
  
"What have I told you about doing that! And how many times have I told you? It's over 100 by now!" A small figure yells, flying through the open window in Kagome's room. She lands on Kirara's shoulder, much to the cat demon's annoyance, and folds her dragon-like wings.

Everyone looks at the small girl. She is about 10 inches tall with bright red hair that she has tied up in a high ponytail. Thee first half is braided and then the rest hangs loose down to her mid-back. Her bright blue eyes hold strong wisdom, spirit and courage and demand respect at the same time. On her forehead are the kanji symbols for 'wind' and 'spirit'. Her ears are longer than Shippou's, but less pointed. (kind of like Jin's) She has four horns that are also red. She has elegant red dragon wings, the wingspan being wider than she is tall. She is wearing a light blue tank top with a silver dragon stitched into it and baggy blue jeans. On her feet are dark blue sandal's. Her fingernails and toenails are sky blue with sapphire gems encrusted in them, her fingernails are pointed unlike her toenails of course.

Kirara growls. "Saeko, what the heck are you doing here."

Saeko sighs and sits down on Kirara's shoulder. "I've been lookin' for you for 555 years Kirara and you ask me what I'm doing here! Are you really that slow Kirara or have you been hanging around with humans for too long!" Saeko looks around the room. "Oh, sorry 'bout that comment. I didn't mean anything 'bout it, living in the Makai realm for long periods of time messes with your views after a while. 'though it ain't so bad at Fluffy's castle…"

Kirara starts snickering which soon changes to full blown laughter as she collapses to her knee's. A disgruntled Saeko flies off of Kirara's shoulders and lands on Kagome's bed beside Shippou and Botan. After folding her wings, the small dragon sits down.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Kohaku asks gently.

Kirara's still laughing and now trying to catch her breath. Slowly the laughter dies down to chuckles and she is able to sit up straight. In as calm a voice as possible, squeaking slightly, she asks, "Fluffy?"

Saeko stands up and flutters over the bed angrily. "Pay respect to Lord Sesshoumaru Kirara! He still hasn't forgiven you after that little incident you know!"

Kirara smiles, remembering one of the many jokes she played on Sesshoumaru.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 10-year-old Kirara hums as she walks away from the door to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. 'This will teach him! Putting worms in my bed! The very nerve of that guy…! Oh well, this is the best payback. Just wait 'till he opens that door and 'POW'!' Chuckling, Kirara slips into the shadows she's come to love and waits for Sesshoumaru to open the door._

_About 5 minutes later a 10-year-old Sesshoumaru walks happily to his room, unaware of the 'danger'. Kirara follows him in the shadows down the hall to his room and watches as he opens the door and steps in. Kirara holds her breath, praying her joke would work._

_-SPLASH!- -CLUNK!- -THUD-_

_"KIRARA!" Sesshoumaru yells madly running out of his room._

_Kirara falls out of the shadows laughing her head off at the sight of him._

_Thanks to her 'ingenious plan' Sesshoumaru now has bright pink hair, bright pink clothes, slightly pink skin, and his tail is pink as well._

_"You'd better run Kirara 'cause when I get my hands on you I'll-" Sesshoumaru makes a violent gesture with his hands, which gets Kirara up and running. Sesshoumaru immediately gives chase._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kirara snickers. "Hey Saeko, how long did it take ol' Fluffy to get the pink dye out of his hair and tail? Months I'm hoping."

Saeko gives Kirara a disgusted look. "2 years he had pink hair and a tail."

Kirara's face turns red as she tries to hold back her laughter, she fails of course and started laughing once again, now joined by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Kohaku, Botan, and Yusuke.

"Who?" Kuwabara asks confused.

Saeko sighs loudly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands in the Demon Realm. Kirara  _shut up!_ "

Kirara brushes a piece of black hair out of her face. "Saeko, you ruin all the fun. Stupid dragon."

"Shadow! Unless you want me to tell them all what you did to Sango when she was little-"

"I never did anything, dragon!"

"Oh really, I beg to differ!"

"What?"

Saeko blinks. "I beg to differ. Honestly shadow have you been falling behind or-"

"You idiot dragon! I traveled through time, I haven't been alive all these years! Why do you think I suddenly showed up?" Kirara mutters so that only the demons can hear her.

"Well that makes sense… That reminds me why I'm here in the first place!" Saeko begins looking through her pockets trying to find something.

"What are you looking for Miss Saeko?" Shippou asks curiously.

"Ah hah!" Saeko cries, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here ya go shadow. You're just lucky he invited you, maybe he's forgiven you already. He's pretty stubborn so it's surprising." The dragon hands the folded up paper to Kirara.

Kirara opens the letter and raises and eyebrow in surprise as she reads. "So, Fluffy-kins is having a party is he? This should be interesting…"

Saeko bristles and flies angrily over to Kirara. "Kirara Etsuko Amori! Don't you even dare!"

Yusuke leans over and snatches the paper out of the cat demon's hands. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kuwabara grabs the paper from Yusuke. "Hey, it says you can bring some guests!"

Miroku now grabs the paper. "Hmm… I wonder-"

-BAM-

Sango hits Miroku in the head with a bat she found and pulls the letter from his grasp. "Don't be a pervert Miroku. Besides, it's Kirara's decision if she wants us to go with her."

Shippou leaps up and tugs the letter away from Sango. "Hey, Sesshoumaru is having a party! That's cool! Kirara can we go with you? Please? Pretty please with sugar and candy on top?" Shippou uses his best puppy-dog look on Kirara.

Kirara giggles. "Of course Shippou! Wouldn't dream of leaving you all behind!"

Saeko sweat drops. "Okay then… Well, I have to report back to Lord Sesshoumaru and let him know you're coming. I'll need everyone else's names of course. Miss Kagome, do you have a pen or something? And some paper?"

Kagome nods and crosses the room to her desk. She pulls out a yellow pad of paper and a green gel pen.

"Can you write down everyone's names on there please? I don't want to miss out on anyone, and Lord Sesshoumaru specifically said that everyone has to have their name on his list in order to go." Saeko says, sitting down on Kagome's bed once again.

Kagome nods. "You all want to go right? If you don't that's okay."

"Kagome, I wanna stay here with Souta. Is that okay?" Kohaku asks timidly.

"Of course Kohaku. Besides, I'm sure Souta would appreciate the company. He doesn't have many friends at school so it would be good for him to have someone his age around the house. Everyone else is going right?" Kagome looks around the room at everyone before smiling. "Okay then!" Then she scrawls everyone's names down. "Umm... what are you going to tell Shizuru, Kuwabara? And what about Keiko, Yusuke? And Yukina? What about Koenma?"

"Stupid toddler can defend himself for a while. Besides, it's about time we had a vacation!" Yusuke yells.

"What about Keiko, she'll kill you when she finds out." Kagome says tauntingly.

Yusuke pales and Kirara rolls her eyes and cuts in.

"Yusuke, Keiko can come if she wishes, so can your other friends if they want to. I'm sure Fluffy won't mind."

"Thanks Kirara." Yusuke says.

Kirara shrugs. "I'm not doing it for you, detective. I'm doing it because your petty arguments bore me."

"I'll call my wonderful Yukina!" Kuwabara yells, jumping up of the floor where he was sitting. "Uh, Kagome. Where's the phone?"

Kagome sweat drops. "On my desk Kuwabara. It's bright blue, can't miss it if you tried."

Kirara and Yusuke snicker.

"Sis?" Souta asks, opening the door a crack.

Kagome looks over at her younger brother. "What is it Souta?"

Souta fidgets slightly. "Momma wants to talk to us about something."

Kagome blinks in surprise. "Okay Souta." She looks at Yusuke and Kurama. "You two can use the phone once Kuwabara's done okay? I'll be right back."

With that said, Kagome follows Souta downstairs to where her mom and grandpa are waiting.

Kagome and Souta sit down on the couch across from the one Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa were sitting.

Mrs. Higurashi sighs. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you two."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: More Confusion_  
  
Grandpa clears his throat and Mrs. Higurashi looks annoyed at him. "Okay, we have something to tell you two. Something that Kagome has already found out apparently."

Kagome repositions her tails so that they're away from Souta's death grip. Souta pouts.

"Souta, leave your sisters tails alone." Mrs. Higurashi scolds. "Now. You two are demons."

Souta's jaw drops and he stares at his mom. Kagome yawns as one of her ears twitch. "Come on over here Shippou, Kohaku. I know you two are there."

The two boys exchange glances before walking down the stairs and over to Kagome and Souta, where they sit down one the couch. Kohaku sat beside Souta and Shippou chose Kagome's lap and started playing with her two tails.

"WHAT!" Souta finally explodes.

Grandpa Higurashi sighs. "Your mother is half black fox, half orange fox and your father was a silver dog. I am a black fox. Kagome takes after her mother and is half black, half orange fox."

Souta stares wide-eyed at his grandpa and mom. Kagome yawns. Kohaku leans back into the couch getting comfortable. Shippou continues playing with Kagome's tails.

"What kind of demon is Uncle Souta?" Shippou asks, looking up at his 'grandma'.

"We don't know yet. It's his heart that decides after all. Now, I suppose you all want to see our demon sides, ne?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

Kagome, Shippou, and Kohaku nod. Souta stares at them in shock.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi both let the sealing spells down at the same time revealing their demon forms. Mrs. Higurashi's hair is now down a little past her shoulders with orange pieces of hair running through the black.

Grandpa Higurashi's hair turns black and grows out to about Kurama's length.

This gets a reaction from Souta who makes a whining noise at the back of his throat.

Shippou looks up at Souta. "Sounds like a fox to me. That's the noise foxes make when they're distressed."

"A whole family of fox demons!" Mrs. Higurashi squeals happily, and then collects herself. "Okay then, Souta I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on…" Mrs. Higurashi trails off, studying Souta a moment. "A orange light." She finishes.

"Orange?" Souta asks.

Mrs. Higurashi nods.

Souta shrugs. "Okay then."

Souta closes his eyes and concentrates. A few seconds later everyone else in the room had to shield their eyes from the bright light.

When the light cleared they all look over at Souta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kirara has shoved Hiei out the window where he had been sitting and is now sitting there. Hiei is out on the God tree, sulking most likely. Kuwabara and Yusuke are fighting over who's turn it is to use the phone while Kurama calls his mom to let her know he'll be gone for a while. Botan is sitting on her oar, making sure to stay away from Kuwabara and Yusuke who are now wrestling on the floor. Saeko is sitting on the oar with Botan talking to her about what to expect at Sesshoumaru's castle.  
Miroku and Sango are sitting on Kagome's bed, making bets on who will win the wrestling match. Miroku bets Kuwabara will win, while Sango bets that Yusuke will win. Guess who won.

Yusuke punches Kuwabara knocking him out and Sango jumps up and shouts, "I WIN!"

Kirara looks over at them amused, before looking back out the window. Saeko and Botan sigh and decide to ignore them all.  
Kurama hangs up the phone and looks around the room. "Where's Shippou and Kohaku?"

"Followed Kagome and her little brother." Kirara says boredly.

Everyone turns to face Kirara.

"You didn't stop them?" Yusuke asks.

Kirara shakes her head 'no' before closing her eye's as if taking a nap.

Yusuke smirks and walks over to Kirara getting ready to shove her out the window like she did to Hiei.

Everyone else still conscious watches Yusuke as he shoves Kirara out the window and then shuts and locks it.

-THUD- Kirara had jumped up trying to get back inside only to hit the window.

Everyone stares for a moment before cracking up laughing. Everyone except Kuwabara, who is fortunately still unconscious.

"What now Mr. 'Oh so brilliant leader'?" Kirara growls from behind Yusuke. "You know, I don't enjoy being shoved out of a two story high window. It hurts. A lot. And I landed on pinecones too."

"I'm sure Hiei found the show humorous." Saeko says from her spot on the oar.

"Come down here and say that to my face dragon." Kirara growls.

"Sorry cat, I'm quite comfortable up here thank you very much." Saeko says airily.

The others sweat drop as the two continue arguing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cool! Souta's a fox!" Shippou yells happily.

Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa Higurashi, and Kohaku look over at Souta.

His hair length hasn't change any, although it's more thick, but his hair is orange with black tips. Two fox ears sit twitching slightly on his head. Souta's eyes are forest green. Souta has one bushy orange tail, with pieces of black mixed in.

Shippou immediately pounces on Souta's head to play with his ears. Well, he tried to, but Kagome keeps him from doing so.  
After dragging Shippou into her lap and wrapping her arms around him to keep him from tackling Souta she looks up to fully take in her brother's fox form and a new thought crosses her mind.

"Mom, who will train all three of us?" Kagome asks.

Mrs. Higurashi looks thoughtful for a moment. "First I need to know what your powers are Kagome. You too Shippou."

"I can use attacks with holy energy and demon energy separate but can't use them one after another or together. I also have nature related and fire powers." Kagome says.

"Mine are illusion and fire." Shippou says happily, as he starts petting one of Kagome's tails. "Hey Kagome, maybe Kirara can help us out with fire. Do you think she would?"

Kagome smiles and pulls her tail out of Shippou's death grip. "We'll have to ask her first. Although, I have a feeling she'll want to…" Kagome pictures Kirara's training in her head for a moment before cracking up laughing.

Souta snickers. "That's not very nice sis. Yusuke running around on fire, although I can see that…"

Kagome and Shippou look at Souta in shock.

Souta looks at them. "What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

_'Souta, can you hear me?'_  Kagome asks in her mind.

"Of course I can hear you sis! I'm not deaf." Souta says nonchalantly.

"Cool! Uncle Souta's a telepath!"

Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa Higurashi watch in amusement as Kirara pocks her head through a shadowed part of the ceiling.  
"Somebody call me? I heard telepath!" Kirara says energetically.

"We could have been talking about Hiei." Kagome says tonelessly.

Kirara falls out of the ceiling and lands on her back. "Dragon! I'm gonna kill you when I get up there!"

Souta leans over to Kagome and Shippou. "I though cats are suppose to land on their feet."

Shippou snickers. "Kirara's the exception."

Kirara glares at Shippou. "Heard that fox. Also heard you need someone to train you. I'd be delighted to train you two with fire. And Souta with telepathy. Mrs. Higurashi I believe will be doing illusion training for Souta and Shippou, am I correct?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiles and nods. "Of course. Illusions are my specialty."

"What about momma's control over plants?" Shippou asks.

Shippou gets blank looks from around the room showing that each of the room's occupants don't know.

"What about Kurama." Botan suggests, coming downstairs.

"Botan, what are you doing down here?" Kagome asks.

Botan sighs. "I wanted to get away from Kuwabara and Yusuke's argument they started up and Miroku's pervertedness." "It's okay. You can come join us over here. Souta, move your big butt over." Kagome says.

"I don't have a big butt!" Souta yells, never-the-less he moves over and Botan sits down.

Kirara sighs. "What we need is a schedule, a place to train, and…" She trails off momentarily. "We need to figure out how to get to Fluffy's castle." She lets her mind wander with all the different things she can do to Sesshoumaru before settling on one.  
"Don't you think filling his room up with hot pink die is a bit much?" Souta suddenly asks.

Kirara looks at him shocked before remembering his telepathic powers. She grins evilly before thinking of the thing she thinks would make him laugh really hard.

Sure enough Souta bursts out in a round a laughter just seconds later. Somehow he winds up falling on the floor, clutching his sides tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Kagome see's Kirara's grin. "I don't want to know do I?"

Kirara shakes her head no. "Not really. You probably wouldn't get it anyway."

Shippou and Botan sweat drop and Kagome rolls her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head slightly. "When will you be leaving for Sesshoumaru's castle?"

Kirara looks at Mrs. Higurashi and thinks for a minute. "In about two weeks."

"Two weeks… Well, when I was little dad trained me out in the forest. There used to be a good sized log cabin out there. Perhaps you could all stay out there and train. I'll visit twice a week for illusion training with Shippou and Souta. Would that work Kirara?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

Kirara grins. "It's perfect! I'll go ask the others. Be right back!" Kirara slips through the nearest shadow and is gone a few minutes before falling out of the shadowed part of the ceiling once again. "They said it's fine! Although Kurama did mention something about me burning down the forest…"

Shippou and Kagome sweat drop.

"Like I would do that! It's one of the largest forests in this era! Besides, it would leave a few of the peace-loving demons homeless." Kirara continues.

Shippou looks over at Kirara. "There's demons in the forest?"

"Just a few minors. A few animal form fox demons, a animal form cat demon or two, maybe a lizard." Kirara shrugs. "They all live peacefully in the forest from what I've heard. And they generally stay away from humans."

"Okay, mom what will we need to take?" Kagome asks her mom.

"Well, enough food for two weeks, clothes, a few weapons, a cell phone, and… Oh, blankets. Maybe some matches too. That should be enough though." Mrs. Higurashi says.

Kirara nods. "Okay. We should be able to get all of that together easily. Oh, Kagome. No skirts what-so-ever. If I find one, it will be used as firewood. Kimono's don't count."

"But Kira-" Kagome starts.

"End of discussion. I'm going to go tell the others. No doubt Saeko already flew off to Fluffy's castle. She wasn't up there when I went up. You know, it was rather tempting to smack the idiot in the head since he was talking about Yukina again." Kirara trails off once again lost in thought.

Kagome, Shippou, and Botan sigh before getting up and going back upstairs to tell the others.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Shippou+Kohaku+Souta equals TROUBLE!_

Two days later

"This dump is where we're staying for two weeks to train! It's worse than grandma's house!" Yusuke complains, looking at the log cabin.

Kirara smacks him in the ear. "Respect your elders, idiot."

"The vines are a nice touch." Souta comments, snickering.

_"Souta…_ " Kagome growls in warning.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever sis." Souta says.

"It's not that bad. Just needs a few touch-ups here and there." Sango says, pulling her boomerang loose from a branch.

"I hope it has electricity. Not necessarily running water. There should be hot springs around here somewhere…" Kagome says.

"Your mom said it has some  _'elek trisity'_  (Purposely mispelled)." Kirara says carelessly. "Said there's also two floors and a basement to this thing, as well as a few passageways. If the passageways are dark we can use them for tracking."

"And look at all the trees! This is gonna be great won't it Souta?" Shippou asks.

"Yeah, whatever you say Shippou." Souta mumbles.

Kohaku chuckles. "Lots of fun Shippou. Great place to play hide-and-seek, huh?"

Shippou nods energetically.

"Well, lets go on in!" Botan says, before turning to Kirara. "Saeko does know where to find us, correct?"

Kirara sighs. "She can always track me. Somehow, someway she'll find us. It's only when I'm in my cat form she can't track me."

Souta sticks his head out the door. "You two slowpokes coming or not?"

"You're gonna regret that one Souta! I'm training you first, so get ready!" Kirara yells, running inside.

Botan and Sango hear a clear yelp from inside the cabin, signaling Kirara has caught up with Souta.

"Think we should stop Kirara from killing Souta?" Sango asks, setting her boomerang up against the wall of the cabin.

"I think he'll be fine." Botan says as a crash sounds from inside the house.

Sango raises an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"I never said I'd be right." Botan replies.

Sango shakes her head. "Let's go on in and help Kagome get unpacked."

"Hey Sango." Botan says.

Sango turns around to face Botan. "Yes?"

"Don't you think Kurama and Kagome would make a cute couple?" Botan asks.

A slow smile spreads over Sango face. "I do believe they would. You want to play matchmaker?"

Botan nods. "We'll need some help though."

Sango thinks for a moment. "How about Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, Kirara, and Miroku? Do you think Yusuke would help?"

"Yusuke may help. We'd probably have to bribe him though…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While the two are conversing, two foxes are listening in.

"We could have some fun with this." One says.

"Maybe, you think we could trick them?"

"Or we could set them up with someone."

The second fox giggles. "Like Botan and Kuwabara?"

The first fox shudders. "That wouldn't work."

"How about… Sango and Hiei?"

"Sango and Miroku would be a better idea." Hiei says coming up behind them.

The second fox gives a small 'eep' and whirls around to face Hiei. "That one was more of a joke."

"Calm down Hiei, we wouldn't do that."

"Make sure it doesn't happen foxes." Hiei says before flitting off.

"Sango and Miroku then? And how about Botan and…"

"Koenma."

"That's a good one… but isn't that-"

"Yes."

"Hmm… this could work out quite well."

The two foxes decide to go off somewhere to plan. Meanwhile…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I claim this bed!" Shippou yells, jumping onto a futon in one of the rooms.

"I get this one!" Souta yells, jumping onto another futon.

"I want this bed!" Kohaku yells, jumping onto the bed.

Miroku sighs and sits down on one. "Then I'll have this one."

Shippou, Kohaku, and Souta send him blank stares.

"Oh fine." Miroku stands up and walks to the door. "I have this one!"

Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou watch in amusement as Miroku runs and jumps on the forth futon bed before rolling off the other end.

Kirara raises an eyebrow as she walks by the room. "I'm not going to ask… Oh, here's your blankets." She dumps four blankets and pillows onto the floor by their bedroom door before moving on.

Miroku climbs onto the bed. "Thanks."

The four boys in the room eye the pillows before exchanging glances.

"You-"

"Thinking-"

"What-"

"I'm thinking?"

All four of them race to the pillows.  _"PILLOW FIGHT!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back outside, Sango and Botan are discussing their first plan of action.

"I think Kagome brought her boom box and all of her c.d.'s. If I remember correctly, Souta brought all of his too." Sango says.

"Thinking about a party?" Botan asks.

"It may work. As long as Miroku doesn't find any sake." Sango says.

"That's the last thing we need. A bunch of drunk guys, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Miroku's the biggest pervert of them all though."

"You've never seen Yusuke around Keiko. He can be pretty bad when he wants to."

"Too bad Miroku's like that all the time."

Botan sighs. "Yes, and it's too bad he has to be cute too."

"Miroku, cute? There's nothing 'cute' about him."

"Oh really? Then how come you blush whenever the topic turns to him?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about Botan!"

"I think you like him."

"Do not!"

"Meow!"

"I DO NOT, BOTAN!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yusuke and Kuwabara have now joined the 'extreme pillow fight' which has extended from Souta, Kohaku, Shippou, and Miroku's room to the rest of the cabin.

Souta hits Yusuke, then Yusuke hits Miroku who throws his at Kuwabara who hits Kohaku who then throws the pillow at Souta who dodges the pillow causing it to hit Kagome as her and Kurama walk into the room. Then Kagome grabs the pillow and chases Souta around the house beating him with it.

At this point Sango and Botan decide to come inside and Kirara walks into the room, almost getting hit with a pillow. Kirara of course grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at Shippou who throws the pillow at Kohaku who throws it at Miroku who throws it at Sango who grabs the pillow and proceeds to chase Miroku around the house.

The others take a break to watch Kagome chase Souta, and Sango chase Miroku around the house.

Botan takes this time to tell Kirara, Shippou, and Kohaku about her and Sango's plan. Somehow, Souta escapes from Kagome for a few minutes and is able to join their conversation quickly.

"I have the perfect c.d.'s for the plan. They should work quite-"

"SOUTA!"

Kagome yells, running down the hall with two pillows.

Souta yelps and takes off running again.

"You know, at this rate there won't be any pillows left. There'll just be feathers." Kirara comments. "Now, who was it that started this comment."

Shippou and Kohaku turn away from Kirara and try to sneak away.

"Hmm… I wonder… might it be…" She grabs a hold of the back of their shirts. "Two little boys named Shippou and Kohaku perhaps?"

"It was all his fault!" The two say, pointing at each other.

"Oh?" Kirara asks.

The two blink and Shippou points at Souta while Kohaku points at Miroku.

"It was all Souta/Miroku's fault!" They yell at the same time.

Kirara sweat drops and lets go of the two. "Okay, okay!" She leans down closer to them. "You two get everything set up." She waves Botan and Yusuke over. "Sango and I will handle the food. Yusuke, you can help the boys. Botan, you choose what you want to do. We'll need someone to keep Kags and Kurama from finding out."

Botan nods. "What's Miroku going to do?"

Kirara thinks for a moment. "He'll keep Kagome and Kurama busy too."

"And why would you want to do a thing like that?" A voice says from behind them.

The five jump and turn around to see Kurama.

"Ah, no reason Kurama. Just planning' a lil' surprise for Kagome and you. Although, it won't be as much as a surprise for you now… Please don't tell her. Please?" Kirara begs.

Kurama chuckles as Shippou his 'puppy-dog look'.

"I won't." Kurama says.

Shippou grins and nods. "Thanks. Mom would kill me if she found out I was plannin' somethin'."

Kirara shakes her head. "Thanks for not telling on us Kurama." She waits until Kurama walks out of hearing before continuing. "Now, lets get to work! Shippou, you get the task of rescuing Souta. I'll go inform Miroku of his duty, see ya in the kitchen!" Kirara quickly flits into the nearest shadow and disappears from sight.

"Okay you guys! Let's get to work!" Shippou cries out.

The others nod and run off.

Botan decided to join Sango and Kirara with cooking, Yusuke chose to help Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou, and Miroku was stuck entertaining Kurama, Kagome, and Kuwabara. (Kirara said that Kuwabara would probably say something a ruin the surprise.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Later that night_  
  
Kirara grins as she steps out on the makeshift stage, looking at everyone else who is sitting down.

While Miroku had talked Kurama, Kagome, and Kuwabara into going outside for a bit of training, Souta, Shippou, Kohaku, and Yusuke decorated the living room. While waiting for some of the food to cook, Botan, Sango, and Kirara had taken turns helping out the four boys.

In one side of the room is a large television, with a PS2 hooked up to it along with other game systems. Black furniture sets in front of the TV as well as a low table where they can set drinks and food.

On the other side is a stage-like area, complete with curtains made from forest green sheets. A karaoke machine sets behind the curtain, and on either side of the 'stage' are speakers. On the 'stage' is a microphone, in the back are three other microphones that they had dug up from the crawlspace.

Earlier they had all found out that the house doesn't run on electricity. It runs on a powerful bit of fox magic. The whole magic runs through all the shrine grounds, preventing evil demons from entering the area and masking weaker energy attacks.

Tapping the microphone, Kirara starts to speak into it. "Testing. One, two three. Testing… Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever 'Shadow Karaoke show'!"

Everyone else sweat drops.

"The purpose of our show tonight is to lighten the tension between our two groups and to get to know each other. I know there's a few who think this is pointless, but hopefully by the time this show is over you'll be thinking something else." Kirara pauses for added effect. "We have a round of talent here with us tonight, and so to start us off is Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku!" Kirara suddenly slips through the shadow around her as a bright blue-green fox-fire flares up on the stage and an eerie voice fills the room.

"Welcome friends and family. I hope you enjoy the performance, it may be the last thing you'll ever see." The voice pauses as the fox-fire roars up and a few sparks flick at the edge of the stage. "Terror, malice, and brutality are three things you'll get to know soon."

Another voice joins the first one. "This cabin was built on an old demon graveyard. Vengeful spirits wander around these grounds on calm, clear, windy nights when the moon hangs high and bright in the sky."

Souta and Shippou step through the fire, smirking as the fire abruptly disappears and a black light flickers on, casting an eerie glow around the room. The light starts flickering quickly. Every time the light comes on the two are in a different place.

"BOO!" Kohaku jumps out from behind Kuwabara, making the idiot scream out in fright and grab a hold of Yusuke's arm. Kagome, Yusuke, Kurama, Sango, Miroku, and Botan jump.

Kohaku grins and walks up onto the stage as the lights come back on. The three boys 'high-five' before walking off the stage, chatting happily.

Kirara walks back onto the stage. "Let's hear a round of applause for Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou!"

Everyone except Kuwabara claps. The only reason Hiei clapped is because they scared Kuwabara and thoroughly freaked out Yusuke.

"Alright," Kirara says, after the clapping stops. "Next I have a song to sing. It's in honor of my daughter, who was actually a silver kitsune. I adopted her when she was around 3. I believe her grandson is in this very room at the moment…" Her gaze lingers on Kurama for a moment before moving on. "Even though it made my father angry I carried on with raising her. I believe she is still alive and her mate is Lord of the Northern part of the Western Lands. But then, that's about 500 years ago. I have no clue how it is now." She smiles. "Alright. This song's called, 'In My Daughter's Eyes', it's by Martina McBride I believe… Shippou, cue the music!"

The music to 'In My Daughter's Eye's' starts playing and the lights dim.

 

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero,_  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear.....  


FLASHBACK

"Momma!" A young silver-haired kitsune yells, looking around a hallway confused. "Momma! Where are you! Please mommy, I'm scared!"

Kirara runs down the hall to the little girl. "Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?"

"Mommy!" Sakura yells, launching herself into Kirara's arms. "I was scared momma. I had a bad dream that you left me all alone… Nobody was there, it was scary." She sniffles.

Kirara smiles faintly and brushes hair out of Sakura's eye. "Don't worry little one. I will always be there for you and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Promise mommy?" Sakura asks.

"I promise. My daughter." Kirara replies.  
END FLASHBACK

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace......  


FLASHBACK

Kirara and Sakura are walking through a forest when they hear frail scream.

"Please! I didn't do anything! I promise you, I didn't do anything! I never go near your village and would never hurt any of you!" A girl says.

"Like we're going to believe you! Selfish half breed!"

Sakura gasps as her and Kirara walk onto a path that leads to a village. A young cat half demon sits on her knees on the path. A long gash runs up her right arm, and her ankle and right wrist seem to be either broken or twisted. Her kimono hugs her frail body and is in tatters and her black hair lays in matted waves. On her cheeks are markings, slightly jagged, which are an aqua color. On her head are cat ears that have an aqua tip. Her tail, like her hair, lays in matted waves, only it has aqua running through it. Her cerulean blue eyes fill with unshed tears as she looks at the village men in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura yells, rushing forward to help the young half demon girl. "She didn't do anything to deserve this, so leave her alone you jerks!"

Kirara growls as one of them men make a move to hit Sakura. "Touch either of them, and I won't hesitate in killing you."

The men look at Kirara in surprise before running back to the village screaming.

"Momma, can she come home with us?" Sakura asks. "I'll help her out. Please momma?"

"Of course Sakura. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kirara says gently.

END FLASHBACK

_And when she wraps her hand_  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

FLASHBACK

"Mother!" Sakura whines as Kirara refixes her hair for the 5th time in the past 10 minutes. "Jeez, you're more worried than I am! I'm the one who's got to go through watching her boyfriend get the 'great family 100 question test'!" She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

Kirara smiles and leaves Sakura's hair alone. "I'm done this time. It looks more natural like this anyway."

Sakura sighs and looks in the mirror. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail with a few sakura and rose blossoms arranged in it. "Not too bad momma. You should be a professional."

Kirara chuckles. "Oh yes, that would be interesting. 'Kirara, cat demon princess of the Eastern Lands becomes professional hair stylist'. That would go over well with father. I can imagine it now…"

"Mom." Sakura whines again.

"Sorry pup, went off again." Kirara says.

"Sakura?" The cat half demon, Yasuko, asks walking into the room. "Umm, the Prince from the North part of the Western Lands is here."

Sakura smiles. "Thanks Yasuko."

Yasuko smiles back and bows before walking out of the room to carry on with her duties.

"Well, lets go. I'd like to meet your future mate." Kirara says, standing up.

"Mother, you would accept him?" Sakura asks surprised.

Kirara smiles. "Sakura, you have a sixth sense it seems. You can always tell if a person has goodness in their soul. If you've fallen in love with him, I will trust him."

"Thank you, momma." Sakura says.

END FLASHBACK

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family......  


FLASHBACK

"Mom!" Sakura yells, walking into the castle with her mate, Yoshi, and her 5 year old daughter who they named Kit and their 5 year old son Keishi.

Kirara walks into the hall. "Sakura! Yoshi! What are you two doing here!" She notices the twin silver fox demons. "Oh… how cute!"

Sakura giggles at her mom's antics. "Mom, I'd like you to meet your grandson and granddaughter, Keishi and Kit."  
"Sakura picked out the names." Yoshi says.

"They're very fitting." Kirara says. "They're twins aren't they. My, you two have been busy."

"Mother!"  
END FLASHBACK

Kirara wipes away a teardrop and walks offstage. Sango walks up and takes Kirara's place. "And now Shippou has a song he would like to share."

Shippou walks on stage grinning as Sango walks off. "Hello all! I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan. Enjoy all."

The music starts as Shippou readies his fox magic to use for special effects. The song goes by rather quickly, with the young fox demon pulling every trick he knows. At the end, Shippou grins and bows as everyone cheers and claps. "Thanks you guys! And-" Shippou looks off the the side and nods. "And it is now time to eat! So head on to the dining room!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Kirara's New Scheme**_  
Kagome sighs and stands up with Sango, Miroku, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei and walks toward the dining room.  
-DING DONG!-  
"Go on ahead you guys. I'll go answer the door."  _'Although I wonder who it could be…'_  Kagome says, walking toward the front door. She opens it and looks at the three girls in the entrance.  
"Hey Kagome!" Keiko says happily.  
"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Kagome asks.  
In the kitchen Yusuke partly chokes on his food and Kuwabara, Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku start laughing.  
"And who are your friends?" Kagome finishes.  
"Oh yeah. Kagome, this is Shizuru. She's Kuwabara's older sister." Keiko says, gesturing to the light brown haired girl behind her.  
In the kitchen Kuwabara now chokes on his food while the rest of the guys laugh.  
"And this is Yukina."  
Stars gather in Kuwabara's eyes while Yusuke groans, knowing exactly what's coming.  
"My lovely Yukina!" Kuwabara jumps up only to be dragged back down by Kirara.  
"You're not going anywhere you idiot." Kirara growls.  _'It seems Hiei has a little sister. That would be the only reason he practically broke a chunk of the table off when he heard her name. It makes sense since he's half ice apparition, and Yukina's aura is that of an ice apparition.'_  
"Well, you guys are just in time for dinner!"  
Kagome leads the girls to the dining room where everyone else is at. Grinning, she has Yukina sit by Hiei, Keiko by Yusuke, and Shizuru between Kirara and Kuwabara. (Since Kirara was glaring at Kuwabara trying desperately not to rip his head off or send him into the shadows.) Then Kagome sits down beside Kurama and Shippou.  
As soon as the girls take a seat Kuwabara, Yusuke, Souta, Shippou, Miroku, and even Kohaku start eating. The girls, Hiei, and Kurama watch in annoyance as they finish eating one plate in less than five minutes. Sango smacks Miroku, Keiko takes Yusuke's plate away, Shizuru and Kirara knock out Kuwabara, and Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku run off with their plates after Kagome threatened them. The rest of dinner was relatively peaceful, except for when Miroku decided to grope Sango, Yusuke made a perverted comment, Kuwabara woke up and mumbled something before Kirara knocked him out again, and then Miroku gropes Sango again. Dinner finished and Kirara discarded of the paper plates (coughfirecough) and the leftover food, while everyone else went back into the large living room.  
Botan walks onto the stage. "Okay, I'm filling in for Kirara momentarily since she's currently cleaning up. First we have Kagome singing a song!" She announces cheerfully.  
Kagome walks onto the stage wearing an outfit other than her uniform. She's now wearing a red top and a jean skirt that falls a little above her knees. She has her hair pulled up into a messy high ponytail making sure not to cover up her fox ears. Kirara had insisted earlier that she wear red high-heels, so Kagome has those on as well.  
Botan walks by on her way off the stage and whispers a quick, "Good luck!" before taking a seat beside Sango.  
Kagome gives a quick nod to Souta, who grins and turns on the music and dims the lights slightly.

Goodbye to You- Michelle Branch

_(insert music)_

Souta and Shippou let out two shrill whistles each, while the girls, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Miroku clap. Kurama looks at Kagome in shock, while Hiei ignores the entire group.  
Kirara grins and jumps up. "Come on Kags! Sing another!"  
Kagome blushes and looks back at Souta, who grins evilly and switches the c.d. and plays a different song.

Me and the Radio- Deana Carter

_(insert music)_

Kagome looks up at everyone and is surprised to see Kirara, Botan, and Sango missing. Everybody else, except Hiei, is clapping.  
Kagome smiles and quickly bows before walking off the stage.  
Shippou runs after Kagome. "That was good okaa-san! You should of seen the way- Mph!" Souta clasps his hand over Shippou's mouth and pulls him behind the curtain.  
"Kirara has a plan. So does Botan and Sango. We're suppose to be working together with them remember. Don't say anything to pull this thing apart." Souta hisses.  
Shippou nods. "No prob, fox boy."

With Kirara, Sango, and Botan  
Sango backs away from the outfit in Kirara's hands. _"I. Am **. Not.** Wearing. That."_  
"Oh come on Sango! Botan and I are wearing ours! Besides, mines a lot more showy!" Kirara gestures to the black outfit she's currently wearing; a black mini skirt and a sleeveless black top. The bottom of the top comes to about her belly button. On her feet are black high heels. She left her hair down.  
Beside her is Botan with an outfit almost identical to Kirara's only it's in pink and has spaghetti straps. Like always, her hair is up in a high ponytail.  
"No way! We have three perverts in the room! Six if you count Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku!" Sango yells.  
"Just put it on!" Botan and Kirara yell at the same time, stuffing the outfit into Sango's arm and shoving her into the closet to change.  
A few minutes later Sango steps out in a cerulean blue outfit; a strapless cerulean blue top and a skirt a little longer than Botan and Kirara's. Her shoes of course are blue high heels.  
"I swear I will kill the both of you one of these days." Sango mutters, as she pulls her hair up into a loose bun.  
"Ah, but you'll have to catch me first." Kirara replies smirking. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for the show!"  
"And what a show it shall be!" Botan chirps.  
Sango sweat drops. 'I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing this…'  
And so, the three girls, two of them grinning like mad, walk out onto the stage.  
"Hi guys! We're just up here to have a little fun. Kirara was the one who picked out the music and made up the dance routine." Botan says.  
Sango glances back at Kirara and catches sight of the cat demon handing Kohaku a c.d.. Her eyes widen as Kohaku waves Souta and Shippou over and the three crack into identical smirks. _'They've been spending too much time together…'_  
Kirara walks up and stands in-between Sango and Botan, and uses her shadow powers to make the words form on the wall, one line at a time, making sure it says who sings what.  
Sango gulps as she reads the title and then groans, remembering the song as the one Kirara insisted on listening to in the kitchen.  
 _'Toxic.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Singing Does Cause Trouble… Especially when Kirara's involved

_'I'm going to kill her… I'm going to kill her… She is so dead… I'm going to kill her… I'm going to murder her…' Sango thinks as the music starts. 'This is so stupid… That baka neko is dead now… Six perverts… Must not kill Miroku for drooling…'_

Kirara chuckles inwardly at Sango's reaction.  _'Oh, too perfect! Operation: "Get Sango and Miroku together" is working perfectly. Too bad I couldn't get Kagome up here. Oh well, there's always later… I'll have to talk to Souta about that one game he suggested, I've forgotten what it's called but it'll work out perfectly.'_  
  
The cat demon grins and makes the words scroll down the wall as she starts out the song and mentally sends the dance steps to Sango and Botan.

Kirara

_(insert music)_

Botan

_(insert music)_

Chorus

_(insert music)_

Sango

_(insert music)_

Botan

_(insert music)_

_Chorus_

 

_(insert music)_

Sango

_"(insert music)_

As soon as the song is over, a madly blushing Sango walks off the stage only to be greeted by a slightly blushing Miroku, Botan walks off the stage and squeaks when she notices Koenma's sitting in the audience, (He's in his teenager form) and Kirara walks off the stage grinning like mad.

Souta walks out onto the stage. "Okay, I think that's it for the music for tonight. Unless someone else has something they'd like to-" He breaks off when Kirara walks onto the stage and whispers something in his ear. "What? Oh, it's…" Souta then whispers something back to Kirara, who grins broadly and walks off the stage. "Anyway, does anyone else wanna sing?"

Yukina tentatively raises her hand. "I have a song that I wrote. It's kind of short though…"

Souta smiles, not his usual quirky smile that means trouble, just a normal smile. "That's okay. Come on up Yukina."

Yukina nods and stands up from her spot between Keiko and Shizuru and walks behind the stage before walking onto it.

"Well, take it away fair maiden." Souta says walking off the stage after adjusting the microphone.

Yukina nervously walks up to the microphone and takes a deep breath.

_"I've been searching all my life,_

_For the day when I would find you,_

_But now I feel like giving up,_

_What does it really matter._

_"By the light of the twilight moon I wait,_

_And I pray that you're safe,_

_And I wish you were here by my side,_

_Dear brother of mine…_

_"And my heart, tells me you're close to me,_

_And my soul, tells me you're next to me,_

_But my mind, tells me you're far away, and out of my reach."_

_Yukina shakily takes a breath of air before continuing the soft melodic song._

_"I would wait for you forever,_

_Until the day that I die,_

_But forever cannot last,_

_And I'm afraid to say goodbye._

_"By the shining stars I wait,_

_And hope that one day you may come back to me,_

_That day may be soon, or it may be far away,_

_And I cannot- will not- wait forever, and yet…_

_"My heart, tells me you're close to me,_

_And my soul, tells me you're next to me,_

_But my mind, tells me you're far away, and out of my reach."_

_"Yes my heart tells me you're close,_

_And my soul tells me your right by me,_

_Yet my mind, tells me you're far away…_

_And out of my reach."_

_Crystal tears fall from her eyes as she bows her head and walks off the stage._

 

Out in the audience Kirara sniffles a little before throwing a glare back at Hiei. Hiei ignores her glare and stares blankly at the spot Yukina had sung at. Kuwabara rambles on about how 'his' Yukina has a wonderful voice and how he would find her brother and make sure he would 'punish' him for not going back to Yukina. Botan dries her eyes with a blue handkerchief before handing it to Kagome who dries her own eyes and then hands it back to Botan. Yusuke yawns loudly, getting a smack in the head from Keiko, Botan, and Sango, while Shizuru and Kirara knock out Kuwabara before he steps over the line and gets himself killed by Hiei. Koenma sighs and ignores the group, as does Miroku.

"I'm going to go make sure Yukina is alright." Keiko says standing up.

"I'll go too. Poor girl…" Shizuru says, shoving her brother out of the way so she can walk backstage with Keiko.

"Come on Kagome, let's go make sure Yukina's alright." Botan says, jumping up and grabbing the black foxes wrist.

"But Botan- Eep!" Kagome yelps as Botan drags her after Shizuru and Keiko.

A half hour later Kirara's still mad at Hiei and keeps shooting glares in his direction, Kuwabara's still unconscious, Miroku has gotten two slaps (one for groping Sango and the other… for groping Sango.), and everyone is now sitting around in a circle, the stage now forgotten.

"Okay, now we're going to play a little game." Souta says grinning. "But first someone needs to wake Kuwabara up. Kirara, I have a feeling you'll want that honor. Just don't scare him too bad."

Kirara smirks and crosses her fingers. "Don't worry Souta, I won't."

Souta rolls his eyes. "Whatever Kira. At least we have another hundred years before you gain your nightmare powers. We'll be in trouble then…"

Kirara's smirk growls larger. "And it's another two hundred years before I gain empathy powers."

"Will you two stop talking about what powers Kirara will gain next and when. Honestly, I dread it enough with her gaining her aqua powers in a few days, I can just imagine when she gains the rest. Now hurry up and wake up Kuwabara so we can play." Kagome finishes happily.

Shippou sweat drops. "Did you get a lot of sleep or something okaa?"

Kagome thinks on this for a moment before nodding. "Actually I did. I think it was from stress and shock. But lets not get into that." She looks over at Kirara who's sending small shadowed forms toward Kuwabara.

A few minutes later Kuwabara jerks awake yelling something along the lines of 'perverted sea monkeys are after me!' which gets almost everyone to crack up laughing.

"And I though waking Sango up with that process when she was little was hilarious! That was just too damn funny!" Kirara says through her laughter.

"Are we going to play the game or not?" Yusuke asks after the laughter dies down.

Souta grins. "Okay, the name of the game is 'Ultimate Truth or Dare', it's more interesting than the normal version because you can ask the truth for two people, or get two people to do a dare together. Now we just need to decide who will go first… How about," He scans the room for a moment. "Sango! Truth or Dare?"

"Umm… I choose dare." Sango replies uncertainly.

"Okay, I dare you to tell Miroku how you really feel about him, and then Miroku has to tell you how he feels about you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Ultimate Truth or Dare I_

"What!?" Both Sango and Miroku shout.

"Oh, did I mention that you have to complete the dare no matter what unless someone gives you an alternate choice." Souta says sweetly.

 

Miroku clasps Sango hands in his own and looks into her eyes, ignoring everyone else around them.  _'This is my chance…'_

 

"Sango, when I first met you I could tell you were special. You were different from the rest of the girls I had met before. It shocked me at first since you didn't give in to my charming ways." Miroku pauses as Sango giggles. "You were the strong one of the group, who refused to give in until you felt you were done. You always had hope and believed you could rescue your brother. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Although you were wounded you carried on wanting to avenge your family. I admired that and felt we had something in common. When you joined the group and traveled with us I was happy. I was also afraid. Afraid of what was to come. I didn't want you to fall in love with me only to have me die at the hand of my kazaana." Miroku takes a breath before continuing. "And then the battle against Naraku came. All day I was hoping it would be the last and not like the rest of the battles against him. And it turned out it was the last battle. I tried my hardest to stay close to you, to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. But it turned out that you wound up protecting me." He closes his eyes and then opens them, looking straight into Sango's chocolate brown eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say Sango, is that I love you. I fell in love the moment I saw you, and I still love you now."

 

"Miroku… I…" Sango looks to be at a lose for words. "I don't know what to say exactly. I mean, at first I figured you were just a normal monk. Of course, that all changed once I got to know you and your perverted ways." She smiles gently. "But there was always something that made me jealous when you would grope other girls. And there were times when you'd make a perverted comment when it wasn't needed, like during battle for example. There was something about you that would draw me to you, that wouldn't let me forget you no matter what." She takes a breath. "I love you too Miroku. Forever and always."

Kirara grins and lets out a shrill whistle that has all the demons in the room wincing. "See, it felt good to say that didn't it. Now, Sango it's your turn. Pick your victim."  _'Come on Sango…'_

 

Sango looks around the room with a blush spread across her face. _'At least I know how he truly feels now. And it does feel nice to know that Miroku knows how I feel… Now, Kirara will be expecting me to pull something to get Kagome and Kurama together, so here goes nothing…'_

"Kagome, truth or dare."

Kagome groans. _'Oh gods… either way they have me pinned. And I'm not exactly good with speaking my mind even as a kitsune… I guess I'll choose…'_ "I choose dare."

 

A smirk spreads across Sango's face and she leans up to whisper something to Miroku. He nods vigorously before leaning down to whisper something in Sango's ear. Sango rolls her eyes and playfully shoves him away. After a few more minutes of whispering, a sly grin spreads across Sango's face, making Kagome wish she hadn't chosen the dare.

 

"Okay Kagome, this is a dare that involves both you and Kurama." Sango says.

 

_'I knew it…'_

 

Sango glances up at Miroku. "Okay Kagome, Kurama. Here's the dare…"

-  
Saeko flies as fast as she can through the corridors in Sesshoumaru's castle. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She flies around the corner and comes face to face with the Taiyoukai himself. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, I hope I didn't interrupt you."

 

"Not at all Saeko. Tell me, did you find Kirara." Sesshoumaru asks.

 

"Oh, yes. I did actually. She was with the most unusual group I have ever had the pleasure of seeing! Apparently she's staying with a nature and illusion kitsune family. There was quite a few people there actually." Saeko says happily.

 

"You're straying Saeko. Tell me their names and what they are." Sesshoumaru growls.

 

Saeko holds up a gloved hand. "Okay, okay! Well, Kirara has chosen most of the group she was with to come with her. I believe there are a few others as well, but-"

 

"Saeko…" Sesshoumaru growls.

 

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru." Saeko says bowing to show respect. "There's Kagome, a nature and illusion kitsune, then there's Miroku, I believe he's a monk- a perverted one at that-, Sango a taiji-ya, and then there's some of Koenma's group."

 

"Some? Explain Saeko." Sesshoumaru asks, obviously intrigued.

 

"First is Yusuke, leader of Koenma's Reikai Tentai also a half demon of royal blood, next is Kazuma he's a normal human with abnormally high spirit energy, then there's Hiei he's half fire, half ice apparition he has a jagan eye I think…" Saeko reports.

 

"That hasn't been heard of in quite a while." Sesshoumaru murmurs. "Go on Saeko, I'm sure there's more people Kirara invited."

 

Saeko sighs. "Of course. Kurama- Shuichi- Youko- whomever you want to call him, he's a nature kitsune, a rare silver. His story is rather confusing, I only caught part of his energy but it seems he's a human with a kitsune spirit living inside him or something like that." Saeko sighs. "Anyway, then there's Lady Death herself, a cheerful ferry girl named Botan, she also helps out the Reikai Tentai as you know already. There's a few others. I think Kazuma's older sister Shizuru will be coming, as well as Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko. I think a ice apparition named Yukina will be coming as well, I'm not sure though… Anyway, that's my report Lord Sesshoumaru! Now if I may, I wish to sit and relax for a while before carrying on with any new duties you have for me. I only need about a half hour, if I may."

 

"Fine. Go on Saeko, you're dismissed." Sesshoumaru sends, officially ending the conversation. "Now I just have to find Kenshin…" He mumbles under his breath as he walks down the hall. "Sneaky, no good, son of mine. Practicing his sword skills in the lobby again… Scared half my fucking employees…"

 

Sesshoumaru catches sight of a silver and black haired hanyou running down the hall with a bokken in his hand. "Kenshin Satoru Taiyoukai!"

 

The young hanyou boy yelps before he trips and falls, the bokken clattering down the hall loudly. "Um… Hai otou-sama?" He looks up at Sesshoumaru with his dark blue eyes.

 

"You are in trouble."

 

Kenshin sighs. "I'm always in trouble dad. So, what'd I do this time?" He looks up hopefully at Sesshoumaru.

 

"You scared half my employees when you were doing your sword practice in the lobby. You're punishment is to… stay in the ballroom for the entire get together. If I catch you leaving…" Sesshoumaru chooses to leave the punishment unsaid, knowing his son would think of much worse things than he could ever come up with.

 

"Yes father, I understand…" Kenshin replies.

 

"Good. Now go on. I have business to attend to." Sesshoumaru watches as Kenshin scrambles to his feet and grabs his bokken before jogging down the hall toward his bedroom. "And keep to practicing in the dojo!"

 

A low bark is heard from the direction Kenshin went, and Sesshoumaru shakes his head. "It's going to be an interesting month…"

 

-

 

"Okay Kagome, Kurama. Here's the dare. We dare you to- to…" Sango dissolves into giggles leaving Miroku to finish.

 

"We dare Kagome to sit in Kurama's lap for the remainder of the night, but also- Souta, two parts to a dare are allowed correct?" Miroku asks.

Souta nods. "Right here in the rule book I wrote. You can check if you want." He adds, noticing the death glare currently directed toward him by Kagome.

 

"Okay, here's the second part of your dare." Sango says mischievously, making Kagome and Kurama both want to go hide somewhere to escape whatever dare the perverted monk and odd taiji-ya came up with.

 

"You have to complete the first part of the dare before we tell the second." Miroku says cutting Sango off before she can tell them the second part.

 

Kagome blushes and moves uncomfortably on her spot on the floor.

 

"Come on Kagome, its not that bad. We wouldn't do anything that would really embarrass you. That's Kirara and Souta's department." Sango says cheerfully, the blush finally disappearing.

 

After a little more prompting, a few choice comments from Yusuke and Kirara, and whispered suggestions from Souta (that didn't help Kagome one bit I might add.) Kagome finally sits down in Kurama's lap after casting a glance up at him.

 

"See, that wasn't so hard." Sango teases, getting a well deserved glare from Kagome. "Now, here's the second part." Sango starts snickering, once again leaving Miroku to say the dare.

 

"Okay you two. We dare you two to kiss-"

 

"And now just a short one either." Sango fills in. "You have to give it all your heart and soul. You have to give it all you've got."

 

If the others thought Kagome and Kurama were red earlier, it's nothing compared to now. Both of their faces are almost as red as Kurama's hair.

 

A snort from Kirara's direction catches everyone's attention. "Aww, my little Youko's all grown up…" She starts laughing loudly and has to leave the room for a moment to calm down after seeing the looks on Kurama and Kagome's faces.

 

Kirara returns to the room only to turn around and walk back out after hearing Souta crack a joke that only him, Yusuke, and Miroku seem to understand.

 

The others sigh in annoyance and wait for Kirara to come back in the room. When she finally returns, her face is wet from being splashed with water to cool herself down. She calmly sits down beside Botan and Keiko and turns her attention to the two blushing foxes.

 

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Kirara asks impatiently.

 

"What kind of great grandma are you Kirara!" Kagome yells.

 

"A fun-loving one who wants to be a great-great grandmother." Kirara responds casually.

 

"KIRARA!"

 

"Yelling at me isn't going to get you out of your dare." Kirara taunts.

 

Kagome blushes again, remembering that she's still sitting in Kurama's lap and has to finish the dare.

 

_Perhaps I should take over Kurama…_  Youko murmurs.

 

_'I fear what you would do.'_

 

_Nothing much… Just complete the dare, taking the little vixen by surprise._

_'You are impossible Youko.'_

_I'll take that one as a compliment._

_'Even though it wasn't meant to be one…'_

_Just let me have control for a few minutes, enough to really shock her. Besides, you like her too Kurama, you're just too scared to try anything. I'm not going to let this vixen go Kurama._

_'You only have a few minutes, but don't go overboard.'_  Kurama finally gives in.

Youko smirks inwardly as Kurama gives him control, and Kirara seems to be the only one to notice Kurama's eyes are now gold.

 

_'Oh, now this is an odd change of events. It looks like Youko's come out to play… I can't wait to see Kagome's reaction.'_  Kirara thinks chuckling, getting odd looks from Botan and Keiko. "Shh…" She says softly.

 

"Kagome, I really think you should complete your dare so we can get on with the game." Sango says mischievously.

 

"I'm going to murder you San-" Kagome cuts herself off as Kurama taps her on the shoulder. "Kura-" Kagome gasps as Kurama leans down slightly and kisses her. She instinctively leans into the kiss.

 

Souta, Kirara, Sango, and Botan smirk while Shippou happily smiles.

 

_'A perfect match…'_  (Botan and Keiko)

 

_'Now I'll finally have an okaa-san and an otou-san again!'_ (Take a guess…)

 

_'Oooo! I knew sis liked him! But what's with the change in Kurama's personality…'_  (I'm really hoping you know who this is…)

 

_'Well, well, well… It seems little Youko takes after his Uncle Keishi.'_

 

"Ahem." Yusuke coughs.

Kagome and Kurama, who had regained control at the end of the kiss, are both now bright red from embarrassment.

 

Yusuke smirks. "Well little cousin, it looks like you've fallen. And hard."

 

Kagome mumbles something distractedly.

 

"Yusuke, don't tease them." Keiko scolds.

 

"Oh, be quiet Keiko. There's nothing wrong with a little family teasing."

 

"Shut up Yusuke." Keiko, Botan, Kirara, and Shizuru say at the same time.

 

"Well, it's your two's turn to think of something for someone else." Yukina notes.

 

"It is? Oh, right. It is." Kagome's eyes take on a mischievous look. Grinning she leans up and whispers something to Kurama.

 

Sango waits for the worst as Kagome and Kurama whisper back and forth, but is relieved when she hears who they choose.

 

"Yusuke. Truth or Dare?" Kagome asks.

 

"Dare of course." Yusuke replies cockily.

 

"Okay, we dare you and Kuwabara to hug every person in this room and then say, 'I love you' to them." Kagome challenges.

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"There is a alternate choice." Kurama voices. "The alternate is that you let the girls and anyone else give you a make-over. After the make-over you'd have to run by the shrine yelling, 'Look at me I'm a cross dresser!' then you'd have to run down in the street and pass at least 10 people before returning to the cabin."

 

 

"But that's just as bad as the first choice Kurama!" Kuwabara yells.

 

"It was Kagome's idea." Kurama says calmly, while Kagome simply smiles.

 

"I'd rather take the first choice." Yusuke grumbles. "There is no way you all are going to give me a make-over. No way what-so-ever."

 

"What's the matter Urameshi? Afraid of a little make-up? You're such a wuss." Kuwabara taunts.

 

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you choose the second choice instead of the first! We'll see if you change your mind then." Yusuke says.

 

"Fine then! I choose the alternate choice!" Kuwabara yells at Yusuke.

 

All the girls exchange glances and break out into grins.

 

Kuwabara notices this. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

 

"Nope." Souta says lazily. "Once you make a choice, you can't back out on it. Besides, that wouldn't be very 'manly' if you backed out."

 

"Well, this is something I've been wanting to do for a very long time little brother." Shizuru says, cracking her knuckles. "How about we get to work. Whoever wants to give Kuwabara a make-over, follow me."

 

"I have a question?" Kagome speaks up. "In order to help out with Kuwabara's make-over, will I be able to get out of Kurama's lap?"

 

Everyone looks over at Souta.

 

"Eh? It doesn't say anything about it in the rulebook I wrote, it's up to Sango and Miroku whether or not sis can help out." Souta says brandishing the rulebook.

 

"Oh? It's up to us, huh?" Miroku says slyly, before turning to whisper in Sango's ear. Sango smirks and nods.

 

"Sounds good to me Miroku." Sango says, glancing at Kurama and Kagome. "Why don't you go ahead and tell them this one."

 

"Alright, here's the condition for the make-over as you girls call it. Ahem." Miroku clears his throat and Sango elbows him. "Anyway, you two have to at least hold a hand for this, or be within a foot of each other."

 

"I think we could work with that…" Kagome murmurs.

 

"It'll be fine." Kurama says.

 

"Okay then, lets go and get this over with. The sooner the better." Kuwabara says standing up.

 

**_35 Minutes later_**  
"One more thing." Kirara says giggling madly, before stepping back to admire everybody's work.

 

It turns out everyone, including Hiei, decided to pitch in to help out with Kuwabara's make-over. Keiko, Botan, Kagome, Kurama, and Yukina did the make-up, Shizuru, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku handled the clothes, and Hiei, Yusuke, Souta, and Shippou did his hair.

 

{Kitsune: amazed She had 4 boys do Kuwabara's hair… Oh Kami, I can only imagine how that turned out with Hiei, Yusuke, Souta, and Shippou… Scary image right there… watches SMV and Keitaro run by}

 

"Hn. I have to say the idiot looks worse than before." Hiei comments.

 

"How can you tell?" Kirara asks confused.

 

"You know, if you tilt your head sideways and kinda squint your eyes…" Yusuke says demonstrating. "No wait, never mind. There's not a difference."

 

"Hey! What's the suppose to mean Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells.

 

Kagome chuckles. "Hey Kuwabara, you haven't forgotten the second part of the alternate dare, did you?"

 

"What second part?" Kuwabara asks.

 

Shizuru sighs. "Well little brother, the second part was for you to run past the shrine and into the street, crossing 10 people not counting us, while yelling, 'Look at me, I'm a cross dresser!'. And honestly, who wouldn't believe you with the way you look right now. All you need is a fluffy pink boa and you're all set."

 

"Hey! I think there's one in the storage shed! Kagome, Kurama, how about you two go get it." Souta suggests.

 

Kagome sighs. "We might as well. What do you say Kurama?"

 

"It's fine by me." Kurama says.

 

"You two had better hurry up!" Kirara yells as the two leave the room to hunt down the fluffy pink boa.

 

"This is the perfect photo opportunity isn't it little brother?" Shizuru says, pulling a camera out of her pocket. "I'd say, the ultimate blackmail."

 

"Make sure you make extra copies Shizuru! I defiantly want a memento of this!" Botan says happily.

 

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this!" Kuwabara yells.

 

"I want a picture too Shizuru!" Yusuke says, ignoring Kuwabara.

 

"I think everyone will want a copy of this Shizuru." Sango says, joyously as Miroku, Shippou, Souta, and even Hiei nod.

 

"Hang on a minute! This isn't fair to me! Don't I get any say in this!? Hello!? Shizuru, are you listening to me! Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara yells, struggling against the ropes tying him to the chair.

 

"Hey, I gotta idea! How about we all stand around Kuwabara to show off our work as soon as Kagome and Kurama get back with that boa. We'll take two, I'll take the first picture and then Shizuru can take the next one." Souta suggests.

 

"Sounds fine to me." Shizuru says. "But those two had better hurry up with that boa."

 

Everyone else nods in agreement while Kuwabara wonders why exactly he decided to go with the second choice.

 

"Wait a minute… URAMESHI! You tricked me into choosing this dare! When I get a hold of you, you're going to be in so much trouble! Urameshi, are you listening to me?"

 

"Jeez Kuwabara, it's not my fault you decided you wanted to prove you're not a wuss! But instead, you wound up being the idiot tied to a chair dressed up like a girl!" Yusuke yells.

 

The rest of them watch in amusement as Yusuke and Kuwabara continue fighting until Kurama and Kagome get back with the boa.

 

-


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Ultimate Truth or Dare II_

Kagome sneezes upon entering the storage shed. "Damn… it's so dusty in here." She murmurs, covering her nose and mouth with one hand.

"Here." Kurama says, handing her a red handkerchief, holding onto a blue one for himself.

"Thanks Kurama." Kagome says gratefully. "I hope Souta was telling the truth about that boa… You know, the others have been singling us out a lot. Especially Kirara, Botan, Sango, Souta, and Shippou. Yusuke has been, but just a little bit."

"Yes, they do seem to be intent on getting us alone. It wouldn't surprise me if we somehow got locked in a closet." Kurama says with a sigh.

Kagome giggles. "Sounds exactly like something Kirara or Yusuke would pull… or maybe Kuwabara since he'll be out for revenge now."

"Most likely he'll want to get Yusuke back. After all, it was him who convinced Kuwabara to take the second choice." Kurama says, looking through one of the boxes. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Kagome walks over to him. "Just some old family stuff. Okaa-san said she used to train out here so maybe that's what all this is for… There's also artifacts from hundreds of years ago and then the rest is just junk. Sometimes I wonder if my mom's part red dragon with all the stuff she hoards away…"

Kurama chuckles and pulls out an old picture album. "What's this?"

"Oh wow… That's the box of old pictures mom was telling me about…" Kagome murmurs shocked. "We'll have to bring this in. I want to show Shippou what my mom looked like she was little, I'll just have to hope none of my baby pictures are in here. But maybe there's some of Souta's, that way I can embarrass him for once!"

Kurama chuckles again and sets the box aside. "We should look for a box titled 'accessories' since that's probably where it will be."

"But to do that we'll need some light." Kagome says, holding up one hand. "And for light we'll need a bit of fox-fire." The green-blue fire immediately springs from her fingers and illuminates the room. "Well, there it is!" Kagome points to a corner where a bunch of boa's, wigs, and hats are laying on a table.

"Those could be of use…" Kurama says.

Kagome grins and nods. "We'll get the pink boa and the… green wig!"

They both start laughing and Kagome grabs the boa and wig before they walk out of the room.

"How could you trick me like that Urameshi, that's so unfair!"

"It's not my fault you believe a lot of junk Kuwabara, besides you were the one who fell for it."

"Urameshi-!"

"Hey you guys!" Kagome yells as she steps into the room with Kurama. "Look what we found. A nice bright pink boa and a green wig."

Kirara grins and promptly take the wig from Kagome and puts it on Kuwabara's head. "Now doesn't that look nice!"

"Don't forget the boa!" Sango says, taking the green boa from Kagome and wrapping it around Kuwabara's neck.

Everyone steps away from Kuwabara to look at their finished job.

"Okay everyone, picture time." Souta announces pulling a camera out of his pocket. "Everyone go stand around Kuwabara. I want Yukina and Hiei to kneel down in the front, In the back will be Kirara, Kurama, Miroku, Yusuke, and Shizuru. Kohaku, you stand in front of Kirara, Kagome you're in front of Kurama, Shippou you're on Kagome's shoulder, Sango in front of Miroku, Keiko in front of Yusuke, and then Botan in front of Shizuru." Souta smirks as everyone gets in their places. "Okay, perfect! Now, Yusuke and Miroku please don't touch the girls in any inappropriate places, thank you. And smile!"

-FLASH/CLICK-

"Okay Shizuru, you can take your picture now! We'll just need Sango to step up by Miroku and then I can stand in front of Miroku." Souta says, slipping the camera back in his pocket before taking his place.

Shizuru smirks. "I truly have to thank Kagome and Kurama for this dare of theirs. Congratulations little brother, you've provided most of our entertainment for the evening. Now, smile for the camera."

-FLASH/CLICK-

"Okay Kuwabara, we're going to let you go now so you can complete the dare. I'm going to provide a sort of screen so we can all sit in the living room and watch you go freak out everyone. Yusuke! Cut the ropes!" Kirara instructs with a grin.

Yusuke cuts the ropes quickly and then drags Kuwabara to the door and shoves him out, making sure to lock it.

"To the living room!" Botan says happily.

And so, everyone files into the living room where Kirara uses her shadow powers to set up a screen so they can watch Kuwabara act like a bigger idiot than usual.

After hearing a third little kid ask, 'Mommy what's a cross dresser?' and having the kids mother say, 'I'll tell you when you're older.' Everyone cracks up laughing at the murderous look on Kuwabara's face. Then the police come…

"Kagome, who are they?" Miroku asks, poking the screen.

Kagome groans. "Great, Kuwabara attracted the police. Kirara, I think you should get him out of there. Forget the dare for now, we don't want him to get sent to jail, that would raise a lot of awkward questions."

"Besides, I don't feel like bailing my little brother out of jail any time soon." Shizuru says.

Kirara shrugs. "Okay, okay. Don't worry, not even I'm mean enough to let him be taken by the police. Besides, he means well even if he's a little slow. Be right back!" She quickly slips into a shadow and disappears.

Everyone else watches the screen and see's Kuwabara suddenly falling through the road, courtesy of Kirara, leaving several baffled policemen and spectators. Just moments later Kirara pulls a heavily breathing Kuwabara out of the shadows.

"My god… the energy… strong…"

"I guess the shock of traveling through shadows overwhelmed his sixth sense." Kirara says with a sigh. "Well, as soon as he gets everything straightened out he can get out of those clothes and wash off the make-up. Meanwhile, Yusuke has to finish his dare. Now don't you Yusuke."

"Hang on! We have something to say about Yusuke's dare." Kagome interrupts. "I had hoped one of you would choose the second choice so that we could change the first. Yusuke, you only have to choose two people for that dare."

Yusuke immediately smirks and zero's in on Kagome.

Kagome rolls her eyes as Yusuke hugs her and whispers something along the lines of, "Payback, little cousin, is a bitch." before walking over to Keiko.

"Yusuke, don't you even think about doing anything perverted." Keiko growls out.

Yusuke simply sits down and hugs Keiko before whispering in her ear, "I love you…" which causes Keiko to immediately blush.

Then Yusuke looks over at Souta. "Well, am I going to have to choose someone on my own for this turn since Kuwabara's now unconscious what?"

Souta sighs and flips through his rulebook quickly. "Unfortunately it doesn't say the conditions if someone passing out due to magical stress, but yeah, go ahead and choose someone."

"Alright. I choose Kirara."

Kirara looks at Yusuke boredly. "Okay then, I choose 'truth'."

"What's the matter Kirara? You scared of what kind of dare I could think of?"

Kirara rolls her eyes. "Oh yes, terrified…" She yawns. "I figure we need someone to choose truth since the rest of you are too scared. Now lets get this over with."

Yusuke smirks. "Fine then." He thinks for a moment before his eyes widen and his grin grows larger. "Okay then, this is one for you and Hiei."

The two fire-related demons shoot glares at Yusuke at this announcement.

"Alright, you get to tell us about your favorite family member."

Hiei growls and sends a message to Yusuke telepathically. You seem to have a death wish tonight detective.

Yusuke chuckles. Well sorry Hiei, I just couldn't resist.

"My favorite family member… hmm… Well, I'd have to say it would be my darling daughter Sakura. She has the most beautiful silver hair and kawaii kitsune ears on her head, oh and a sleek silver tail… Her eyes weren't golden like you'd expect, instead they're a bright cerulean blue that constantly shine with mischief." Kirara sighs. "As a kit she was constantly curious and always wanted to know what was happening. She also had a love for causing more trouble than she could keep up with. As she grew, her curiosity toned down slightly, but it was still there. I remember her reading every single book in the castles library and then she had to borrow some from the ladies of the other lands." She giggles remembering how Sakura had gotten in a fight with a young lioness over a book once. "She made friends very easily and could tell when someone had good intentions. She eventually found a mate, he was a childhood friend of hers if I recall correctly, and her first children were twin kitsune. The girl was Kit and the boy was Keishi. Both had silver hair, but Kit had her mothers blue eyes while Keishi got his fathers golden eyes, but they did have hints of blue…" She smiles happily. "Okay, Hiei's turn."

"I have no favorite family member." Hiei growls.

"Oh, come on-"

"Don't push him Yusuke." Kurama warns.

"Yeah Yusuke, remember what happened the last time Kuwabara got Hiei angry?" Botan asks.

"Fine." Yusuke grumbles.

-

"Kenshin! I told you to not do that!" Rin yells angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't make me go get your father!"

"Oh come on mom, I'm just goofing!" The silver and black haired hanyou says, sheathing the wooden sword he had been playing with.

"I will get your father if you do that one more time! You know he told you to only practice in the dojo!" Rin growls.

"Okaa-san?" A black haired hanyou girl tugs on Rin's navy blue, knee-length skirt. "Is Kenshin-aniki in trouble?"

"Oh yes," A smile twitches onto Rin's face. "Especially when Sesshy-dear finds out."

The girl hanyou giggles at the shocked look on Kenshin's face. "Aniki's in twouble, aniki's in twouble, aniki-"

"Kita, don't annoy your brother." Rin reprimands. "Otherwise you will be in trouble as well."

"Okay momma." Kita responds.

The door to the ballroom suddenly slams open.

"I can't believe you would even try to pull a stunt like that Hiroji!" A silver haired girl yells at the silver haired boy beside her.

"You were the one who started it Hisako!"

"You were the one who insulted my boyfriend you jerk!"

"Only because I don't like him! He has a bad aura Hisako!"

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can cuss him out and then go get dad! Honestly! Like I would ever do that to you!"

"If you got a bad aura from my girlfriend I expect you to! We're twins, we're suppose to look out for each other, which was exactly what I'm doing! Besides, it's about time someone told that guy off! And anyway, he insulted me first!"

"Oh and that gives you a reason to call him a son of a-"

"HISAKO! Don't you dare finish that sentence young lady! Your little sister is in the room!" Rin yells angrily as triplets walk in through the other door holding a conversation.

"But if you put that like this-"

"Oh! And then the other one there-"

"But wouldn't that cause an explosion?"

"Exactly!/Bingo!"

Rin sweat drops as the triplets carry on with their conversation on Kami-knows-what and finally interrupts after they carry on for about five minutes.

"The three of you need to continue that conversation some other time. Hisako, Hiroji, I expect you two to have a conversation with your father later. Now, Kaori I want you to help Kita with blowing balloons. Not blowing  _up_  balloons, as in  _exploding_  balloons, but I want you to help  _blow_  them up." Rin points the two girls to a corner of the room where a few bags of balloons are sitting. "Now, Hisako I want you and Kenji to hang up the streamers, crepe paper, and when those two are done-" She gestures to Kaori and Kita. "-you will hang up the balloons. Now, Hiroji, Kojiro, and Kenshin you will help me organize the music, hang up lights, and anything else Sesshoumaru thinks of. Now, get to work!"

Sesshoumaru sighs and massages his temple as first the twins argument echoes through the castle and then his mate's angry yells. "I was right about it being an interesting month…"

The sound of an explosion reaches Sesshoumaru's ears causing him to sigh loudly. "Perhaps a few restraining orders will be needed…" Laughter, curses, and a second explosion sounds from the ballroom. "Along with aspirin. Lots of aspirin."

Sesshoumaru turns his attention back to the guest list.

Northern Lands:  
Lady Flameria- Koto, Jin, Kagura Lady Icelle- Juri, Touya, Kanna. Kimiko Lady Echiko- Kyoko, Mai, Daisetsu. Lord Yutaka-Gekko, Haru

Southern Lands:  
Lord Utamuro, Lady Tsuya- Ichiya, Ichizo. Lord Takeji

Eastern Lands:  
Lady Kirara- Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Yusuke, Kazuma, Shizuru, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Botan, Keiko. Lord Ryu

Western Lands:  
Lord Satoru- Shiori, Keishi, Naora, Yoshiku. Lady Chiyo- Chika, Chikao. Lady Ayame- Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Toru, Taku.

-

The group finishes up with their long game of truth or dare before deciding to get ready for bed. This of course, caused some… complications.

"God dammit Kuwabara! I'm using the stupid bathroom first!" Yusuke yells, trying to shove Kuwabara out of the doorframe.

"No way Urameshi! I said I was going to use it first and you know it!" Kuwabara immediately yells back.

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Kirara yells angrily. "There's only one way to solve this." She smirks and shoves the two out of the way before slamming the door in their faces. "I'll use the bathroom first!"

Kagome, Sango, Keiko, and Botan laugh at the expressions on the guys' faces before continuing down the hall to the bedrooms.

"Don't break anything boys!" Kagome calls over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up Kagome!" Yusuke yells.

"Why don't you take your own advice Yusuke." Kagome replies.

"Why you little brat!"

"At least I'm not a dimwit!"

"Stupid!"

"Punk!"

The others sigh as the two continue on for about five minutes before they run out of words.

"Pinecone stealer!"

Or maybe not…

Later…

The girls had finally had to drag Kagome away from Yusuke in order to break up the argument, which had of course gotten out of hand. Now they're dressed for bed and are heading back to the living room where Kirara, Shippou, and Souta have dismantled the stage.

Kagome, Keiko, Sango, and Botan have outfits that are similar. Each are wearing a top and a pair of sweatpants. Kagome's is a dark green with navy blue leaves decorating it, the shirt is a simple tank top. Keiko's is a sky blue with creamy white clouds decorating it, her shirt is a t-shirt. Sango has on a black outfit that had a silver dragon stitched into it, she had grudgingly put on a spaghetti strapped shirt. And Botan's outfit is pink with white kittens decorating it, her shirt is a t-shirt.

"That's an interesting outfit Kirara." Yusuke says as he enters the room.

Kirara looks over at Yusuke and smiles sweetly. "Oh why thank you Yusuke, and might I say your choice of clothes is… interesting."

Kirara's wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of sweatpants. Her outfit is black with bright blue flames decorating it. Her hair is tied up into a messy pony-tail-like bun.

"Yusuke!" Miroku says walking across the room with a large smile on his face.

"What is it Miroku?" Yusuke asks curiously.

Miroku whispers something in Yusuke's ear, causing the spirit detective to smirk and nod before following Miroku into the kitchen.

"They're up to something…" Sango growls, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Sango, did Miroku do something earlier?" Keiko asks.

Kagome laughs. "Actually Keiko, I believe it was Yusuke who made a perverted comment. Botan and I had to hold her and Miroku back to keep the two from killing Yusuke. It was rather humorous."

"Funny? You think it was funny?" Sango asks in a dangerously calm voice. "HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!?"

"Umm…"

"She's a kitsune now Sango! We find lots of stuff funny!" Shippou says happily, jumping onto Kagome's shoulders. "We have an excellent sense of humor."

"Good sense of humor huh?" Sango asks. "Well tell me Shippou, do you find this humorous?" She walks over and whispers something in the young kitsune's ear, most likely whatever it was Yusuke had said.

Shippou starts shaking trying to hold back his laughter, much to Sango's dismay. Then he couldn't hold it back anymore and busted out laughing. "Oh Kami! I gotta go tell Kohaku and Souta this one!"

"Shippou! Get back here!" Sango yells as Shippou scampers off to tell Kohaku and Souta. "I'm going to murder him…"

"Sango, calm down. He's just little." Kagome says gently.

"Why is it that everyone but me finds Yusuke's comment funny!" Sango growls.

"Because it happened to you Sango." Kirara says nonchalantly, as she plops down on the couch. "Hey Yusuke! How about you bring us all some soda's!"

"We'll bring them out in a second!" Yusuke yells.

Kirara sighs. "Well, I suppose I should go get everyone else. Be right back!" She runs off quickly to get everyone else.

"Now I know something's going on… and I don't like knowing." Sango says with a groan.

"I've noticed Kirara's pretty secretive. I suppose she has a good reason but…" Botan trails off, not knowing exactly how to end her statement.

"Here we come with the drinks! Everyone had better be in the living room!" Yusuke yells.

"Lets go you guys!" Kirara cries happily as she practically drags Yukina and Shizuru into the living room. The four other girls sigh before following them.

"Here it is." Miroku says opening a cabinet. "I was hoping for just one bottle but…"

Yusuke smirks as he looks at the many bottles of sake. "This could be useful… How about we spike a few drinks Miroku? Just to… liven things up a bit."

"Hmm…" Miroku pauses to consider this. "Perhaps… But we'll have to find something that will disguise the taste."

"I got just the thing!" Yusuke says, jerking open the refrigerator door. "I brought it with me thinking it might come in handy."

"Grape soda?" Miroku asks. "What's that?"

Yusuke blinks. "Not that, _that_." He points to the correct drink.

"Ahh, I see." Miroku pauses. "What is it?"

Yusuke sighs and whispers something in Miroku's ear. Then they hear Kirara yell, "Hey Yusuke! How about you bring us all some soda's!"

Yusuke decides to reply with, "We'll bring them out in a second!"

"Now, all we have to decide is who gets what drink." Miroku says thoughtfully. "How about Sango, Kagome, and Kurama… I wonder what Hiei would do…"

"Hiei would notice." Yusuke says with a scowl. "I bet Kirara wouldn't mind and maybe Shizuru."

"What about Botan? Or Keiko? Kuwabara maybe?" Miroku asks, pulling different colored glasses out of the cabinet.

"Do you really want to see a half drunk Kuwabara? Hiei would probably kill him, and then us. Well, maybe he'd thank us for giving an excuse to kill Kuwabara and then murder us in our sleep." Yusuke corrects.

"So, we'll just mess with Kirara, Kagome, Kurama, Sango, Keiko, and mine." Miroku says wisely.

"Hey! I want some too!" Yusuke cries.

Miroku smirks. "Ah, that's what I thought. Just checking."

The two quickly pour the drinks and put some sake in the right glasses after labeling each glass.

"Here we come with the drinks! Everyone had better be in the living room!" Yusuke yells to the other's, hoping they're all already in there. Then he turns to Miroku. "Ready to have some fun Miroku?"

"You bet!" Miroku replies, picking up one of the trays.

"Well, lets go then." Yusuke says picking up the last tray.

Trying to hold back their smirks, the two carry the drinks into the living room where everyone else is waiting.

"Look at this one guys!" Kagome cries, pointing to another picture in the album she decided to drag out of the storage shed.

Turns out the album holds every embarrassing picture of everyone in the family.  _Everyone_.

Yusuke twitches, not wanting to see another picture of himself at age 7 standing in front of a half blown-up storage shed.

"Kagome is that you?" Shippou asks, pointing to a picture of Kagome half-climbed up a tree wearing a skirt. Unfortunately her underwear is showing in that picture.

Momentarily forgetting his hatred toward what he calls, 'the photo album from hell and back', Yusuke leans forward with his drink in hand to see the picture Keiko pointed at.

"Ha! I remember that!" Yusuke crows gleefully as Kagome blushes and tries to turn the page before Kirara can see it. Unfortunately, fate is against the female kitsune today.

"Aww! How kawaii! You know, I recall Kit doing that once in a kimono. If I recall, it was Keishi that dared her." She snickers. "Your one of the family Kags!"

Kagome turns even more red if possible, while Sango pats her friends back reassuringly while taking a sip of her half drunk drink.

"Hey, is that Keiko?" Botan suddenly asks, pointing to a picture of a brown haired 7-year old girl punching Yusuke in the head.

Kagome chuckles. "I would have never remembered this, but Yusuke's just as bad as Miroku!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" The two boys yell at the same time.

"You're right." Botan says. "They're both perverts…"

"Even when they were younger." Keiko finishes.

"Wasn't that the picture my mom took after Yusuke had lifted up your skirt?" Kagome asks Keiko.

"I think so…" Keiko replies uncertainly.

All the girls unconsciously scoot away from Yusuke.

"Hey, look at that one!"

By midnight everyone had either passed out, fallen asleep, or was nowhere to be seen. After looking through the picture album Miroku and Yusuke had somehow convinced Sango and Kirara to play a game of strip poker… of course, the girls had to modify the rules. Kirara lost the game…

Kagome had fallen asleep near Kurama, but somehow wound up wrapped in his arms, snuggled against him. Shippou had crawled in between Kurama and Kagome and fell asleep there. Sango had fallen asleep by Miroku, whose hand is still slipping toward Sango. Then Sango slaps him out of habit while remaining asleep. Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Souta, Kohaku, and even Kuwabara had gone to bed sometime during Miroku, Yusuke, Sango, and Kirara's game of strip poker. Shizuru had disappeared somewhere, most likely went to the bedroom she claimed and passed out. Hiei… somewhere. Nobody could figure out exactly where the koorime had disappeared to. Koenma had left before their game of 'truth or dare', deciding to head back to spirit world. And Kirara… she had passed out on the couch wearing only her bra and a pair of men's underwear… nobody was quite sure where they came from, but from the look on Souta's face it was one of his brand new pair that Mrs. Higurashi had bought for him.

And this is exactly how Mrs. Higurashi found them the next morning when she came in to help out with training.

-


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Fun Before Training_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as she steps into the living room. Her eyes linger for a moment on Kagome and Kurama, and then on Kirara. She raises an eyebrow. 'Aren't those Souta's?'

Souta yawns as he walks into the room. "Ohayo-gozaimasu okaa-san…" He mumbles distractedly, before blinking. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiles. "I'm here to help out with training Souta. But I see I shouldn't have come until later… What were you all doing last night?"

Souta grins. "First we played 'Ultimate Truth or Dare', then we got ready for bed, Miroku and Yusuke brought drinks out, we looked through an old photo album Kagome and Kurama found in the storage shed, Kirara, Yusuke, Miroku, and Sango played some edited version of strip poker, and then… Oh wait, that's all."

"So, I missed all the fun." Mrs. Higurashi says sighing.

"Pretty much… Well, I'd better wake them up. I bet Kohaku would like to help. Be right back!" Souta takes off running back down the hall toward the bedrooms to get Kohaku.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles and walks into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

_Half hour later_

"Wow, looks good mom." Souta says drooling as he looks at the food Mrs. Higurashi has put on the table. "Can I wake up everyone now?"

"Go ahead Souta." Mrs. Higurashi says.

"Thanks! Come on Kohaku." Souta says, dragging the young demon exterminator behind him. He drags him halfway to the living room before Kohaku gathers his thoughts enough to walk on his own.

Once in the living room, Souta pulls out his boom box, which is now hooked up to various speakers around the room, and plugs it in before turning it on. "Hey Kohaku, what do you say we play Miroku's favorite song?"

Kohaku nods quickly before handing Souta the proper c.d. "Here Souta. I'm not sure what number it is though…"

"That's okay." Souta says happily, putting the c.d. in the boom box and turning it to the correct track.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with a iddy bitty waist, that round up in your face-"

_"SOUTA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_  An enraged Kirara yells as she blows up the boom box. Everyone else simply jerks awake. Or not…

Yusuke jumps up and holds his fingers in a spirit gun position, yelling curses the whole time, Miroku reaches over and grope Sango, Sango knocks Miroku unconscious, Kagome, Kurama, and Shippou were the only three to actually jerk awake, and Shizuru runs out into the living room with a baseball bat with everyone else behind her.

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi sighs as she pulls milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator. "I have a feeling it will be a long day today…"

_Sometime after breakfast- living room_

"Alright, pay attention everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi says once everyone is assembled in the living room.

"Today, is the start of training for everyone. Yes everyone, and I'm going to assign pairs. For the first three hours I want Sango to help Keiko learn how to use a sword, Miroku you work with Kuwabara, Kirara I want you with Yusuke, Kurama-"

"We already know how to fight Aunt Kimiko." Yusuke interrupts.

"I know that Yusuke." Mrs. Higurashi snaps. "I just want you two to learn more and see if you can beat two professionals. Now, Kurama you help Kagome and Shippou with kitsune techniques, Shizuru if you could help Yukina with basic self-defense-"

"Well, this should be interesting." A familiar voice says.

"Okay, what do you want now Genkai?" Yusuke asks.

"Kimiko invited me to watch you go up against a highly skilled cat demon." Genkai replies as she walks into the living room.

"Genkai?" Kagome asks surprised. "What-? How-? Why-? Hang on," She looks back and forth between Yusuke and Genkai. "Yusuke's your dimwitted student?!"

"Unfortunately." Genkai says.

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Yusuke, you didn't tell me you were trained by Genkai…"

"Crazy old hag…" Yusuke grumbles. "And I'm not about to loose to a cat demon Genkai, so just shut up!"

"Are you sure you're not going to loose to me Yusuke? I am, after all, about 300 years older than you. And since I have shadow powers that makes it even more hard."

"You," Genkai points to Kirara. "Explain to me your powers. I can't place them."

"Well… Alright, I can hide in shadows and move through them into other shadows. Then there's fire, I control two types. Regular red fire and then rare black fire. There's also my telepathy, and last is wind, which I can control and use it to fly." Kirara says, ticking each one off on her fingers.

"Well Yusuke, she will be a challenge for you. Hopefully she'll be able to defeat you so your big head won't grow any larger." Genkai says.

Almost everyone laughs at this, or at least smiles.

"Well, what do you say we get to training!" Kirara yells jumping up happily.

Yusuke smirks. "Hey Kira."

"Huh, what Yusuke?" Kirara asks, facing the spirit detective.

"You might want to change clothes. Unless you want to train in that." Yusuke says, still smirking.

Kirara blinks and looks down at what she's wearing before grinning. "Aw, what's the matter Yusuke, you no like my outfit?"

"KIRARA!"

"Okay, okay!" Kirara holds up her hands in defeat. "I'll go change! But you all might want to as well. Unless of course, you want to train in your pajama's."

"I have a question." Mrs. Higurashi says suddenly. "What were you doing last night to make you dress like that?"  
Kirara grins, hoping to get Yusuke and Miroku in trouble. "Well, somehow Yusuke and Miroku talked me and Sango into playing an edited version of strip poker. But I have a feeling the reason we accepted was because those two put sake in some drinks…" She flashes a fanged grin at the two boys. "See, living for 300 years has some good points. For example, I know what sake tastes and smells like so no one can spike my drink without me knowing."

"Boys…" Mrs. Higurashi growls, as everyone else turns to look at the two. "Is this true?"

"Umm…" Yusuke responds, trying to think up a good excuse.

"Now Mrs. Higurashi, do we look like people who would do such a thing? Perhaps it was Kirara her self that put in the sake, after all what would we gain?" Miroku asks calmly.

"Miroku," Sango growls through clenched teeth. "You had better run. And fast. Very, very fast, because when I get a hold of you, you won't be able to feel anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing except pain, pain, and more pain."

Miroku gulps. "I think I'll uh… just be going now…" He runs quickly out of the room with Sango right on his heels.

"Yusuke…" Kagome and Keiko growl at the same time.

"I'd say you should borrow Miroku's advice Yusuke." Kirara cajoles. "Unless you wanna die a very painful death that is…"

Yusuke gulps before running off with Keiko and Kagome right behind him.

_Later that morning…_

After Keiko, Sango, and Kagome had chased Miroku and Yusuke around for a while, and eventually locked them in a closet, they decided to get ready for training along with everyone else.

Sango and Kohaku are wearing their taijiya outfits and have retrieved their weapons Kirara had in the storage shed. The rest of the girls are wearing training kimono's that Kirara had insisted on them wearing. Kagome's is emerald green, Keiko's is a green-blue color, Botan's is pink, Shizuru's is navy blue, Kirara's is black, Yukina's is ice blue, and Mrs. Higurashi's is mahogany.

Miroku's wearing his monk robes, and out of habit he has the cloth and prayer beads wrapped around his hand. Shippou and Souta are wearing a haori and hakama. Shippou's is dark red and Souta's is teal colored.

Once Miroku and Yusuke were let out of the closet and had gotten ready, everyone went outside to figure out who they were up against first. Which brings us to the present…

"Pairings are as followed." Mrs. Higurashi says. "Kurama, Shippou, and Kagome, then Sango and Keiko, Miroku and Kuwabara, Kirara and Yusuke," (Yusuke pales slightly as Kirara flashes another fanged grin in his direction.) "Shizuru and Yukina, anyone else can relax for now until we switch you with someone else."

"And no playing around Yusuke." Genkai warns.

"Since when have I 'played around' with fighting Genkai?! Jeez…"

Everyone else laughs at Yusuke's exclamation.

Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head. "Anyway, Kurama you will help Kagome and Shippou with kitsune skills. Sango, you teach Keiko a bit of hand-to-hand combat and if possible how to use a sword or some other weapon. Miroku and Kirara, your job is to find out how skilled Yusuke and Kuwabara are. Shizuru I was thinking you could teach Yukina self-defense."

Everyone nods in understanding.

"Alright then, lets go and get started!" Mrs. Higurashi says.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Training_

Yusuke and Kirara

Kirara and Yusuke stand opposite each other in a clearing with tree's surround them on each side. Genkai stands off to the side to watch them.

"Yusuke, do you know how to use a sword?" Kirara suddenly asks.

"Yeah, why do you wanna know?" Yusuke replies.

Kirara grins and throws him a sheathed sword. "That's why. I didn't wanna use this," She holds up a long pole. "Unless you knew how to use a weapon. It would be an unfair advantage."

"Oh, so you're going to fight with a stick?" Yusuke says.

Kirara sighs and rolls her eyes before smirking. "Why yes Yusuke, I'm going to use this stick to knock your head off!" She switches to a defensive position. "Well detective, are you going to attack or not? And I'd suggest using that sheath to block, it's made from an incredibly strong material."

"Maybe I'll wait until you attack." Yusuke grumbles.

Kirara shrugs. "Whatever. Just don't blame me if you get hurt!" She lunges suddenly, catching Yusuke off guard with her speed. Yusuke quickly unsheathes the sword and brings it up to block the attack. Kirara jumps back a few feet before lunging once again, this time pressing a hidden switch on her pole causing a deadly-tipped, curved blade to swish into place, turning the pole into a glaive. Using the blade, Kirara hooks the sword and sheath, making it fly out of Yusuke's hands and landing several feet away. She points the blade at Yusuke's throat, making sure to keep it two inches away from him. "Give up detective? I would if I were you. After all, if I were your opponent you'd be dead already."

Yusuke nods slowly, weary of the deadly tip of her glaive.

Kirara chuckles and pulls the glaive away from Yusuke, before pressing the hidden switch making the blade retract. Then she retrieves the sword and sheath, tucking it back around her waist.

"Shall we go see how everyone else is doing Lady Genkai?" Kirara asks.

Genkai sighs. "Yes, lets go."

-

"Shippou," Mrs. Higurashi sighs slightly. "You don't have to concentrate so hard. It makes your energy and illusions unstable."

After watching Kurama and Kagome unsuccessfully try to help Shippou, Mrs. Higurashi decided to help him and Souta with their illusions.

"Souta, you're not concentrating hard enough. It's causing your energy and illusions to be even more unstable than Shippou's."

"I know mom, you've said it like twenty times now!" Souta complains loudly. "Jeez, I'm trying the best I can this doesn't come naturally."

"Actually, it does." Shippou says sheepishly. "Kitsune know the basics of illusions, like how to form them although the parents have to teach kits how to sustain them."

Souta glares at Shippou. "Not. Helping."

Shippou grins half-apologetically. "Sorry, but it's true Souta. And you couldn't even form part of an illusion a little while ago."

"Shuddup." Souta grumbles, concentrating on forming a copy of himself. "I got the hang of it really quick stupid, besides I'd thought I was human my whole life and never dreamed I'd be a kitsune or any other kind of youkai for that matter. So don't blame me!"

Shippou smirks and forms his illusionary plant right by Souta's copy. "Say 'bye-bye Souta'!"

-CHOMP-

Souta growls as Shippou's plant 'eats' his copy.

"Oh, it's on now!" Souta yells, using his illusionary skills to form… a giant half slug.

Shippou stares at the giant half slug for a moment, as does Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Kurama, before cracking up laughing.

"Oh… my… god…! That's the most funny thing I've ever seen!" Shippou cajoles.

"Shut. Up. Shippou." Souta growls, trying without success to make the giant half slug disappear. Shippou cracks up more as the slug starts oozing bright blue acid.

"DAMNIT!" Souta yells angrily, causing the slug to then erupt into green flames and start melting. Of course, this only causes Shippou to laugh even more and nearly sends Kagome and Kurama into a panic attack as the fire gets close to an extremely rare flower, which is extremely efficient in healing fire-related burns.

And this is the scene that Kirara, Genkai, and Yusuke walk in on after checking up on everyone else.

Kirara raises an eyebrow. "I thought you all were training."

"Shut up Kirara." Souta growls, still trying to get rid of the slug. Then the slug suddenly explodes, showering everyone in the area with… nothing. The illusion disappeared before the slug parts hit anyone.

"At least we don't need a bath!" Kagome jokes.

Kirara sighs nods. "Although I might after keeping Hiei from attacking me!" She wheels around as she says this, bringing her activated glaive up to meet the force of Hiei's strike.

"Crap." Shippou murmurs, watching the two battle. "I'd hate to have either of them as an enemy."

"What the hell are you doing Hiei!?" Yusuke yells.

"Do you honestly expect an answer Yusuke?" Kagome asks.

"They're testing each other to see what their skills are. Hiei used surprise to make sure Kirara's aware of her surroundings, Kirara used a surprise method with her glaive to counter the attack. I don't think Hiei was expecting her to have a glaive, and in a way it gives Kirara a slight advantage. Hiei's sword is for close range attacks while Kirara can get hits in from further away." Kurama says.

"Testing each other?" Shippou asks.

Kurama nods. "Hiei didn't strike at her very hard and could have moved if she hadn't reacted as quickly as she had."

"They're both really good." Kagome says admiringly.

Souta nods. "Maybe we should leave them be for a while and get back to training. It looks like they might be at it for a while."

"I agree!" Shippou says. "Come on grandma, teach us more!"

-

"Keeennnsssshhhhiiiinnnn." Rin growls through gritted teeth. "If you don't cut that out right now I swear I will go get Sesshoumaru. Or else I'll leash you."

Kenshin immediately retracts his claws and jumps off the ladder, crepe paper in hand. "What am I suppose to do then!?"

"Use scissors. It leaves jagged edges when you use your claws." Rin says, handing him a pair of scissors.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Kenshin grumbles, jumping back up onto the ladder.

"Kenshin-aniki in twouble?" Kita asks.

Rin sighs. "No, he's just getting a warning. He will be in trouble if your father finds out."

"DON'T PUT THAT THERE KENJI!" Hisako suddenly yells.

-BAM-

"Wicked!/Cool!/Awesome!" Kenji, Kaori, and Kojiro exclaim.

Rin sighs and massages her temples. "My god…"

Saeko flutters into the room and lands on Rin's shoulder. "There, there Rin. It's okay. You'll get everything set up in time so don't worry."

"How can I not worry." Rin grumbles. "The triplets are bored- that automatically spells trouble-, Kenshin won't listen to a word I say like always, Kita won't stop bothering Kenshin, and Hisako and Hiroji won't stop arguing."

"Want me to go get Sesshoumaru?" Saeko asks.

"There's no need." A calm voice says from behind them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cries, turning around.

"Dad!/Father!/Oyaji!/Daddy!" The pups yell.

"Kids." Sesshoumaru acknowledges. "Hisako, Kenshin, and Kenji come down from there."

The three hanyou's automatically drop to the ground.

"Rin, go take a break and look over the guest list. Make sure I didn't forget anything. Then review the bands and caterers." Sesshoumaru says.

"You can handle them all?" Rin asks.

Sesshoumaru nods. "Go on Rin."

Rin shrugs before walking out of the ballroom with Saeko trailing behind.

Sesshoumaru waits until Rin is out of the room before turning to the kids. "Alright, lets turn this into a game. What ever team finishes their job the fastest, works together on it, and does their job well, gets out of cleaning duty for a month and will get a surprise. How about it?"

"Cool!/I'll do it!/Kita will!/Will I get in trouble for using my sword…?/As long as I'm not with Hiroji!"

"I want Kenshin and Hiroji together, then Kita and Hisako, and last Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro. Kenshin and Hiroji, continue hanging the crepe paper, lights, banners, and balloons. Kita and Hisako, you two keep blowing up the balloons and then work on untangling those lights. Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro, you three get to organize the order the bands will play- you will have to go talk to your mother for that one- then organize the snack and drink bar- no alcoholics- and your last task is to get rid of any pink paint, dye, hair spray- get rid of anything pink that can dye hair for and extended period of time."

The kids look at their father oddly before getting to work.

"Throw the crepe paper up here Kenshin!"

"Hisako, pwease hand Kita da bwu bawoon." (Hisako, please hand Kita the blue balloon)

"Not that crepe paper- yeah! The green one!"

"Kaori! Don't put it there! Put that here!"

"We have enough blue balloons Kita, how about this red one?"

"But it makes no sense to put the cheetos by the hot sauce!"

"Here comes the red crepe paper!"

"Well it doesn't make sense to put the regular chips by the melted cheese!"

"Kita wants a bwu one!"

"Yes it does!/Does too!"

"I said green crepe paper! Not red!"

"Kita, there's no blue balloons left!"

"There is no bean colored crepe paper!"

"Kenji! Dad said no alcoholic beverages!"

"I SAID GREEN!"

"Then Kita wants a gween bawoon."

"It's just grape soda!"

"Hai, you can have a green balloon Kita."

"I wonder if pink fruit punch would count as 'anything pink that can dye hair for and extended period of time'."

"Oh green! Why didn't you say so!?"

The conversation carries on like this for a few hours before they all completely finish. The first to finish though, were  
Kenji, Kaori, and Kojiro, then Kita and Hisako, and last Kenshin and Hiroji (Mainly due to miscommunication).

"Alright, Kenji, Kaori, and Kojiro, you three have no cleaning duty for a month. I have yet to work out the surprise. The  
rest of you, get some sleep tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Sesshoumaru instructs.

"Hai father/oyaji/daddy/dad!" They all yell, getting quickly out of the room before he finds more for them to do.

Sesshoumaru sighs once they're all out of the room. "Now to talk to Rin…"

-

The two weeks pass by quickly for both Sesshoumaru's family and the combined group of shard hunters and spirit detectives. For the combined group, it passed quickly mainly because of Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku's pranks, Yusuke and Miroku's perverted actions, Kirara's fights with Hiei (the two discovered they don't get along at all.), training, and their nightly games. Of course, they did have a few lazy days where they laid around, watched TV, and played video games.

For Sesshoumaru's family the weeks passed quickly because of the level of hectivity. The guest list had grown much larger since how Sesshoumaru had it in the beginning, mainly because some of the shard hunters old friends heard they were going to the party.

 

The day to leave for Sesshoumaru's finally came and everyone is now getting some last minute things put together.

First Kirara had to take Souta and Kohaku to the Higurashi shrine where they'd be staying until the group got back, then Genkai stopped by to talk to Yusuke and Kagome, and later while everyone else was packing up Kirara and Hiei somehow got into yet another fight that had something to do with paint filled balloons that fell on Hiei's head…

Finally they were all ready to go. Hiei and Kirara had solved their conflict somehow and since Hiei was smirking everyone had a feeling he had won once again.

"Momma, do you know where Sesshoumaru's castle is?" Shippou asks.

"I have no clue. I'm hoping Kirara does." Kagome replies, glancing at the fuming Kirara.

"Somebody just open up a stupid portal to Makai and I can find the bastard. 'Cause I highly doubt you want me to rip the barrier to get through." Kirara growls.

"There's no need!" A familiar voice calls out.

Kirara scowls. "What are you doing here Saeko?"

"I'm here to be your guide to Sesshoumaru's castle of course!" Saeko says happily, as she flies into view. "Jaken sent me." Instead of her usual t-shirt and blue jeans combo she's wearing a white kimono with golden and red crescent moons embroidered into it. She quickly opens a portal and motions for everyone to step through. "Come on everyone."

"I would have found it on my own." Kirara growls dangerously, once everyone has safely passed through the portal and Saeko has closed it.

"Now, now Kirara. It's simply easier this way. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't wish to have you terrorizing the demon villages around here." Saeko says lightly. "Besides, his castle is very well hidden, you wouldn't be able to find it if you didn't know where to look."

Kirara grumbles something under her breath about irresponsible retainers and annoying mutts.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?!" Saeko asks. "Follow me everyone and we'll be there in no time at all!"

"Somebody's cheerful this morning." Kirara growls after they start walking. (Or flying in Saeko's case.)

"I can't help but be cheerful! Besides, I wasn't the one arguing with a koorime, now was I Kirara." Saeko says.

Kirara continues grumbling throughout their long walk through the meadow they came out in, through a good-sized forest, through at least three villages, and then around one. After that she remains almost completely silent as they start into Sesshoumaru and Rin's territory.

Saeko suddenly stops and lands on a tree branch. "We'll stop to take a break for now. It's about lunch time." She adds, seeing the curious look on a few peoples faces.

"I can go catch some fish!" Shippou volunteers. "Okaa, will you come with me?"

"Sure Shippou." Kagome says before turning to everyone else. "Does anybody else want to go?"

"I'll come Kagome, there's something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Yusuke says.

Kagome shrugs. "Okay Yusuke. We just have to find a stream."

"I can hear one over that way." Shippou says happily, pointing to their right. "Hopefully there will be some fish."

Kagome nods. "I hear it too." She looks over at the others. "We'll be back in a bit."

Sango nods. "Okay Kagome, but you three be careful."

"Don't worry Sango," Saeko says. "These are Lord Sesshoumaru's lands, the only youkai that have permission to be here are Lord Sesshoumaru's allies, as well as the nobles and their guests." She smiles. "And of course, Lord Sesshoumaru and his family as well."

Kagome nods her thanks, before her, Yusuke, and Shippou walk off into the trees searching for the stream.

Sango sighs. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about any demon attacks."

"I wouldn't say that," Saeko says. "Yusuke's human. Although Kagome and Shippou are kitsunes they may attack. Not many humans have permission to be in the Makai. Those that are here are strong enough to live easily among demons, have a demon or demoness mate, are exterminators that travel around helping the royal families get rid of pests, or are a priest, priestess, monk, nun, or some other spiritual being, although they generally prefer the Reikai or Ningenkai."

Over the past two weeks, the humans in the group have learned bits and pieces of the demon language. Such as the names of the three worlds, a greeting or two, and titles.

"So, somebody should go with them?" Botan asks worriedly.

Saeko sighs before continuing. "But, there's also the fact that both Kagome and Yusuke are fighters in their own way, and both have been trained." She glances at Kurama out of the corner of her own. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Spreading her dragoness wings, she soars over to a branch near Kurama.

"I guess we'll just start on the fire." Sango says with a slight sigh. "Come on Miroku, Kuwabara. We'll go get firewood."

"What? Why me?" Kuwabara asks.

"So that Hiei and Kirara won't take out their anger by killing you." Sango says dryly. "It's because everyone's going to do something for us to eat lunch. Whoever doesn't help, doesn't eat."

"I vote on Kirara and Hiei starting the fire once we get the wood." Miroku says, picking up his shakujou from where he had set it against the tree.

"Not unless you have a death wish." Sango growls.

Miroku sighs as Sango grabs his arm and starts dragging him off into the forest.

"Move it Kuwabara!" Sango yells.

Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan watch as Sango drags Miroku behind her, and then slaps him because of some perverted remark, and Kuwabara follows them hesitantly.

"Well," Shizuru starts. "I guess we'll just drag old logs for us to sit on. I'm hoping Kagome brought plates and everything else in her backpack." She eyes the large yellow bag.

"That's a good idea Shizuru!" Botan says happily. "Keiko and Yukina can check Kagome's backpack, while me and you get the logs." She glances at Kirara, Kurama, Saeko, and Hiei. "And I have a feeling it will only be us."

"I'll help." Kirara says, jumping down from her tree.

Shizuru nods. "Alright, lets get to work!"

-

"So, do you like Kagome?" Saeko asks, watching Kurama's reaction carefully.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Saeko sighs. 'This is one of the reasons I hate dealing with kitsunes. They always answer with questions.' Her dragon tail swishes agitatedly. "Because, as Kirara's retainer I have a right to know. After all, you are her grandson. I make it my business to know what goes on among the royal families."

"Well, do you think I like her?"

"Well, I don't know. You act like you do. But what does Youko think?" Saeko replies.

"…"

Saeko growls when she gets no reply.

-

"So, Kagome." Yusuke starts. "What do you think of Kurama?"

"He's nice." Kagome replies, watching Shippou jump into the stream in an attempt to catch a fish.

"Do you like him?" Yusuke prods.

Kagome glances at Yusuke out of the corner of her eye. "'Suke, I don't see exactly how that's any of your business."

"I'm your cousin. Besides, everyone else-"

"Yusuke, shut up while you're ahead." Kagome says quickly, before turning to her cousin. "I don't care what everyone else thinks Yusuke, but I do care what my family thinks. Now, go ahead and ask me your question straight ahead instead of swerving around it!"

"Okay… Do you have a crush on Kurama?" Yusuke finally asks.

Kagome sighs before quietly replying with a 'yes'.

Yusuke blinks and looks over at Kagome. "You're not going to get all flustered and say 'no'?"

"Why should I?" Kagome asks as she walks over to the waters edge. "Just promise not to tell him."

"I won't." Yusuke replies, walking up beside her. "And… I just figured you would get all flustered since that's what you would usually do when we were kids and you had a crush on some kid in class."

"People change Yusuke." Kagome says, giggling slightly as Shippou falls face first into the water in yet another futile attempt to catch a fish. "And I guess it may also have something to do with me being a kitsune."

"Yeah, kitsune are weird." Yusuke says without thinking.

"Weird huh?" Kagome says raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you think my normal behavior is weird…" With a grin Kagome abruptly tackles Yusuke and they both fall with a loud 'splash' into the water.

"Kagome!" Yusuke yells, laughing as Kagome starts tickling him.

Shippou jumps up onto the bank and shakes off the water before sitting down to watch his 'okaa-san' and 'uncle' wrestle in the water, successfully scaring any fish that were brave enough to stay when Shippou was fishing.

Shippou smirks inwardly as Yusuke yells several curses when Kagome dunks him under the water, and then flips Kagome around and immediately dunks her under the water.  _'My family… the nutcases… Too bad I don't have my camera with me. Souta and Kohaku would die to see this.'_

A girls soft laughter draws Shippou's attention away from his 'nutcase family'. He glances up into a tree to see a little girl with silver, black, and golden hair and cat ears on her head. Her bright amber eyes glitter with amusement. Markings on her wrists and on her face show that she is from a royal family.

Looking over to make sure Kagome and Yusuke are still goofing off, Shippou jumps up into the tree. "Who are you?" He asks.

The hybrid girl smiles. "I'm Tsuki. You must be the kit Shippou."

Shippou looks at her in shock. "How…?"

"My ojii-san and obaa-san told me." Tsuki replies casually. "They sent me out here to find you guys. Ojii-san said something about Kirara locking Saeko up or ripping a hole in the barrier to shove Saeko in there and then getting all lost or turned around." She smiles. "And to answer your next question that you were contemplating on asking. I'm ½ silver inu hanyou, and ½ golden neko youkai. So, that would be a quarter human, a quarter inu, and ½ neko. Oh yeah, I'm about 50 years old, but in human years I'm about 10."

"You can read minds?" Shippou asks.

"Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?" Tsuki asks. "And your next question. Yes, I am related to Sesshoumaru. I'm his granddaughter. Well," She grins. "One of them anyway." She looks in amusement down at Yusuke and Kagome. "How about we get those two to stop acting like little kids and then go to your camp. Obaa-san and okaa-san sent me with some food for you guys."

Shippou nods in agreement and the two slip down out of the tree. "So, how should we get them to stop?"

Tsuki thinks for a moment, before an idea comes to her. Grinning, she takes a deep breath. "OI! Would you two stop acting like 5-year olds for one minute? Jeez!"

The reaction happened just the way Tsuki had hoped. Kagome and Yusuke jump up out of the water, making sure to keep an eye on the youkai girl, and slowly make their way to the shore.

"Who are you?" Kagome asks, twitching her fox ears to make sure there's no danger.

"There's no need to worry. I'm Tsuki, from the Western Land royal family. Ojii-san and Obaa-san sent me here to help you guys and to bring you food for lunch." She says, bowing slightly. "We will need a fire to cook some of it though."

-

"So, your Sesshy's granddaughter." Kirara says, looking over Tsuki. "You defiantly look it." She grins. "I bet ol' Sesshy had a fit when your dad mated a neko youkai! He's always been overprotective like that. He was even that way with me…"

It turns out that Sesshoumaru's guess that Kirara would get overly annoyed with Saeko came true, since when Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara got back Saeko was gone. Upon entering the camp, Tsuki had rolled her eyes when she found Saeko nowhere to be seen and a clearly poorly opened spot in the barrier. "I don't even want to know where you sent that poor dragon." Tsuki had said.

"Food's ready!" Sango says, interrupting their conversation. When Kirara glares at her she immediately replies with, "Shut up Kirara and come eat."

Kirara growls, but complies. Soon, everyone's happily eating hamburger (Or what they hope is hamburger…) and chatting about random topics.

"I guess he was a little surprised. But okaa-san didn't say anything about ojii-san having a fit. Although she did say he threatened otou-san when he found out he was courting okaa…" Tsuki says thoughtfully.

"Sounds like Sesshoumaru has calmed down over the years." Sango says.

Kirara smiles slightly before focusing more on her food.  _'I keep forgetting that while no time at all has passed for me, 500 years have passed for my friends and family. I can't help but think about how much I've missed… all the birthdays, my grandkits and great grandkits… if there are any great grandkits that is… And all my friends have probably changed a lot… hell, look at how much Sesshoumaru has changed. And if Tsuki is half inu hanyou then that means Sesshoumaru's mate is human… unless she's a great granddaughter, but that wouldn't be right.'_  Kirara sighs and takes a bite of her hamburger.  _'God I miss them… my Sakura… my family… I hope they'll be here. But even if they are, will they recognize me? Will they accept me?'_

-

"So, this is the place, huh?" Kirara asks Tsuki, somewhat boredly. She looks out at the purplish mountains in the distance, and the lush forests surrounding the castle, with sparkling blue ponds here and there.

"Oh wow…" Kagome and Sango murmur.

"Pretty cool place, ne?" Tsuki asks energetically. "Well, come on! Ojii-san and obaa-san have been waiting! Along with the rest of the family!"

The rest of the group follows the incredibly happy Tsuki, as she leads them through the gate and across the drawbridge to the front door. She stops suddenly as a black dog demon guard barks as it comes around from the side of the castle.

"Oh hey Darkaro. It's just me, Tsuki. These are some of ojii-sama and obaa-sama's guests." Tsuki says casually.

It didn't go past the others that Tsuki used a more respectful term for her grandparents than usual.

The dog demon, now identified as Darkaro, barks once again causing Tsuki to sigh.

"These are Lady Kirara's guests." Tsuki says.

Darkaro backs away, a slight whine coming from his throat.

"It's alright Darkaro, you're just protecting the castle. And doing a very good job too!" Tsuki says, once again cheerful.

Darkaro barks before trotting off to continue his rounds around the castle.

Tsuki smiles and turns to the group. "Well, welcome to the Western Lands castle. Let's go in and meet everyone." She turns away and pushes heavily against the door, eventually putting her full weight against it to get it to open.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Meeting the Family_

Almost everyone gasps once they step into the well furnished castle. Kurama has to restrain Youko more than usual since they're in a castle for royalty.

"Welcome." A warm voice says from their right.

"Grandma!" Tsuki yells, running over to hug Rin. "I helped them get here, just like you and grandpa asked!"

"Thanks Tsuki. Now, how about you go tell your mom that you're back before she decides to send your brother out on a wild goose chase." Rin says.

Tsuki nods and takes off running down the hall.

Rin sighs and turns to the group. "Well, I'm the Lady of the House and Sesshoumaru's mate. I remember you…" She says looking at Kagome and Sango. "From when I was a little girl."

Sango and Kagome gasp and then simultaneously ask, "Rin?!"

"The one and only!" Rin says with a slight giggle. "Now, I'd like to introduce to you my family." She says as she hears loud voices coming down the hall. "Or a few of my kids at least." She says as Hisako and Hiroji come into view.

Hisako's dressed in a simple sky blue kimono today with her silver hair pulled up into a bun.

Hiroji is one of his training outfits, which only makes sense since he just finished with his lesson. His training outfit is dark red with white trim and designs, and has his silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Kids." Rin says, to get their attention away from what was inevitably another argument. "Won't you introduce yourselves to Lady Kirara and her guests."

"Oh right! Gomen nasai. I'm Hisako Taiyoukai." She says, bowing before nudging her brother.

"And I'm Hiroji Taiyoukai. And I must say, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you Lady Kirara." He says, bowing slightly before taking Kirara's hand and giving it a respectful, but friendly kiss, causing Kirara to blush and giggle slightly.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Kirara replies.

"Well, we must be on our way now." Hisako says, practically dragging Hiroji off.

"They're my oldest." Rin tells everyone. "Well, the oldest pups that still live here in the castle. The other's have started arriving already, I'll introduce you to them in a little while."

"Okaa!" Kita whines as she comes racing into the room, her ponytails askew "Okaa! Kenshin-aniki being mean again!"

Rin sighs and picks up her youngest pup. "What did he do this time?"

"He called me a meanie!" Kita whines.

Rin sweat drops. "Okay… And were you bothering him again? Or in his room without his permission?"

"He was in there too."

Rin sighs. "I'll do something about it later. Now introduce yourself to our guests."

Kita blinks and innocently looks over at the odd group with her large amber colored eyes. "Hiya! I'm Kita!"

Kirara nods. "Nice to meet you."

Rin smiles and sets Kita down. "Now… Kenshin! Kaori! Kenji! Kojiro!"

A few minutes later the four silver and black haired inu hanyou's come into the room.

Kenshin has his bokken with him as usual and has braided his hair to keep it out of the way. He looks over the group with his weary dark blue eyes and brushes some bangs out of the way. Like Hiroji, he is also wearing a training outfit, only his is black with gold trim and designs.

Kaori is wearing a mint green yukata and has her black streaked, silver hair down instead of up in a ponytail or braid like usual.

Kenji and Kojiro are both wearing a forest green haori and hakama and also have their black streaked, silver hair down.

"We didn't do anything today mom." Kenji automatically says.

"I know," Rin replies. "That's not the reason I called you four out here. Kirara's guests are here."

The 4 look over at Kirara and then the humans and youkai behind her.

"I'm Kenshin Taiyoukai."

"Kaori Taiyoukai."

"I'm Kenji!" Rin gives him a look. "Taiyoukai. Kenji Taiyoukai."

"Name's Kojiro Taiyoukai. It's nice to finally meet you Kirara. We," He gestures to himself, Kaori, and Kenji. "Have heard so much about you from oyaji."

Kirara grins. "Oh really… I'm surprised he's mentioned me."

_:Hn. Baka neko…:_

Kirara growls and whips around. "Shove it fire-boy!"

"I didn't say anything." Hiei says, a slight smirk on his face.

"I hate you…" Kirara grumbles.

"Kirara," A voice interrupts. "I'm glad you made it without killing anything."

"Shut up fluffy. I'm in a bad mood if you hadn't noticed, so DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Kirara yells.

Sesshoumaru smirks. "You haven't changed a bit kitten."

Kirara's eyes flash dangerously. "I told you not to call me that!"

"And I've warned you about calling me 'fluffy'."

"Fine! I won't call you that anymore!"

"Then what will you call me?!"

Kirara smirks. "Insolent pup."

Everyone laughs as Kirara and Sesshoumaru continues on with their playful bantering. Kenji, Kojiro, and Kaori decide  
to store away a phrase or two for future use when they have an argument with each other or one of their siblings.

"MOM!" A girl with long silver tipped, black hair comes quickly into the room. Her kimono is navy blue with white and red crescent moons and stars and her obi is sky blue.

"Hello Akemi." Rin says, once Sesshoumaru and Kirara has taken a break in their argument. "Where's Tsuki at?"

"She's upstairs being pestered by her brother. He's still a little upset that you went Tsuki out alone. You know how overprotective he is." Akemi says smiling slightly. She notices Kirara and the others. "Ah, you must be Kirara, Kagome, Shippou, Yusuke, Miroku, Sango, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabaka, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko. I'm Akemi Nekoki."  
A cat demon comes out of nowhere and wraps his arms around Akemi, who growls and smacks the male. "And this would be my mate, Daisetsu."

Kirara's eyes widen and her jaw drops. "D-Dai-Daisetsu!"

"Eh heh, Hi aunt Kira." Daisetsu says with a grin. "And might I say that you look lovely today."

Kirara growls. "Don't think for one second that I've forgotten that prank you pulled on me."

"Oh come on Kira! I was 5!"

"You were old enough to know better!"

"I was not! I barely even remember that!"

"You laughed your ass off as soon as I got hit by your prank!"

"Well, kittens find everything funny! You should know that! After all, you're a kitten yourself."

"DDDAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

About two hours later, the large group had been introduced to Sesshoumaru and Rin's whole family. Well, the one's that showed up.

Of the pups that still live with them are:

Hisako (girl) and Hiroji (boy)- The oldest. The twin silver-haired hanyou's.

Kita- the youngest. Black-haired hanyou girl.

Kenshin- second oldest. Silver and black haired hanyou boy.

Kaori (girl), Kenji, and Kojiro (both boys)- third oldest. Also have silver and black hair.

The others that are out of the house and may have mates and pups of their own:

Akemi- Oldest of all the pups. Black hair tipped silver. Her mate is Daisetsu, a golden neko. Her pups are: Tsuki- silver, black, and golden hair. And her other pup is Ekiken- silver and golden hair. Tsuki's twin brother.

Taisho- Oldest son. Second oldest pup. Silver hair. His mate is Yuri, a red dog half demon. His pups: Saeko (named after Taisho's favorite royal retainer)- oldest pup/daughter red-silver hair. Tara- Second oldest pup/daughter. Bright red hair with black tips. Yoshi- youngest child and the only son. Silver, black, and red hair.

Yujiro- Second oldest son. 4th child. Silver and black hair. No mate.

Etsuko- Third oldest daughter. 6th child. Pure black hair- in moonlight it looks silver. Her mate is Koshiro, a sunset/silver fox mix. One daughter, Ayame- silver-pink hair with black tips.

And last is Hana- Seventh oldest daughter. 10th child. Silver and black hair. No mate but has adopted a kit, and named her Kira in honor of Kirara.

After being introduced to the Taiyoukai family, the group splits up to get a tour around the castle. Everyone except Kirara that is, since she already knows her way around the castle from the time she spent there as a kitten.

Kagome, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shippou went to see the gardens and then find the game room. Their 'guide' is Kaori.

Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and Hiei (who followed to make sure Yukina would be okay) decided to just get a tour around the castle so they would know where everything is. Their 'guide' is Hiroji.

Botan, Sango, and Miroku also just wanted a tour but wanted to stay away from Kuwabara, Hiei, and somewhat Shizuru, since Hiei and Kuwabara would most likely start fighting, or Shizuru and Kuwabara would start fighting. The trio's 'guide' is Kenshin.

Kaori's Group  
"And here's the Western Land garden." Kaori says, pushing open the twin oak door that lead outside.

Kagome, Shippou, and Keiko gasp at the sight of the large garden. Beautiful trees, bushes, flowers, and even some herbs almost cover the entire area. The walkway is made up of stone plates and leads through the different sections of the whole garden. The garden mainly revolves around a small pond and the stream that winds through the entire area.

"Over that way is a rose garden maze thing. My kaa-sans idea. Down that way you can reach the pond where lots of wild flowers and lilies grow. Over…" Kaori rattles off several more different areas of the large garden. "You guys go ahead and check it out. I'll wait here, when you all are ready come back to this spot. Then we can head on to the game room."

"I wanna see the maze!" Shippou exclaims. "Can we go see the rose maze, kaa-san?"

"Sure Shippou." Kagome replies happily, before turning to Kurama and the others. "Anyone wanna come?"

"Me and Keiko are gonna go check out the er… pond! Yeah, the pond. Right Keiko?" Yusuke asks.

'The pond?' Keiko mouths before replying with, "Yeah, the pond. See you guys in a bit!"

"Let's meet in about… 15 minutes?" Kagome suggests.

Kaori sighs from her spot on a wooden bench. "It takes me, Kojiro, and Kenji about 20 minutes to make it through the maze. Since it's your first time it'll probably take over a half hour." She grins. "And I'd be careful, the bushes have a tendency to move."

With this strange warning giving, Kaori pulls a laptop out of nowhere and gets to work on typing something. Most likely her, Kenji, and Kojiro's most recent fiction, '101 Ways to Annoy Family Members and More'. Soon music started playing. Kagome was able to recognize it as Evanescence before her, Shippou, and Kurama went off to go through the maze.

Kenshin's group

"PERVERT!"

-SMACK!-

Kenshin sighs and shakes his as, for the fifth time, Miroku groped either Botan, Sango, or both or them at the same time, and then got his ass kicked. This time, it was Sango he groped and then got smacked. Hard.

_'Well, it's better than him being knocked unconscious by Hiraikotsu and then being dragged around by his feet.'_  Kenshin thinks in annoyance.  _'But if he gropes one of them one more time, I will personally give myself the honor of_   _knocking_   _him into a comatose state that will last 2 hours._ _'_

"Why Sango, I merely wish to admire-"

"Do your admiring from afar houshi! Very far!" Sango yells angrily.

Miroku winces. _'Sango only calls me "houshi" when she's really angry with me… I'll have to seek out Kagome and get some advice from her later. Or perhaps Kurama… Kirara may even help me.'_

Kenshin narrows his eyes as Miroku falls back from the girls, apparently lost in thought.  _'Or else thinking perverted things about Lady Sango and Lady Botan…'_  He glances back at the two girls as they come to a new hall. "And this is the royal family's hall. All of our bedrooms are down here. If you ever need any help, just try to find your way here and knock on any of our bedroom doors, unless you hear really loud yelling because that means Hiroji and Hisako have gotten into another fight."

"How often do they fight?" Botan asks curiously.

"Well, usually they get into a fight about 5- 20 times a day, it depends on what day it is, what the weather's like, whether or not one of them went on a date with their boyfriend or girlfriend, ect. Gets really confusing, but here in the Taiyoukai  
household, you learn how to predict things after a while." Kenshin says. "Now come on, the next hall is for more family members…"

Sango tunes Kenshin out and glances back at a now-sad looking Miroku. Whispering to Botan she tells her she's going to talk to Miroku. Botan nods, and walks a little faster to walk beside Kenshin and ask him a question.

Sango sighs and slows up her walking so Miroku can catch up to her. He does, and looks over at her questioningly.

"I hope I didn't hit you too hard Miroku." Sango says.

"'tis but a flesh wound." Miroku jokes.

Sango laughs, remembering the 'black knight' scene in the Monty Python movie they watched with everyone. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Yusuke, and Kirara had gotten a big kick out of the 'black knight' scene, although when the movie was over Sango and Kagome had caught Miroku and Yusuke talking about having the girls reenact the 'Castle Anthrax' scene. Which ultimately led to Sango and Kagome grabbing the nearest heavy object and then chasing the guys around the house. Kirara and Shippou had found a video camera sometime during all this, and after Souta and Kurama showed them how to use it they were able to catch the whole chase on video.

"Sango…" Miroku says, slipping his hand over hers. "If I promise to not grope any other women, or you… will you-"

-CRASH-

"GET BACK HERE SHRIMP! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The sight of Kuwabara chasing a dark blur down the hall interrupts Sango and Miroku's conversation.

"I wonder when he'll realize that it's Kirara manipulating the shadows and not Hiei running." Sango says

Miroku sighs. "I haven't a clue, Sango."

Hiroji's Group

Hiroji and Shizuru watch in annoyance as Kuwabara goes off on a rant and starts chasing after what is clearly one of Kirara's shadows.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei growls.

"Well, that's pretty obvious." Kirara says coming out of nowhere. "And I'll have you know I only got him off your case because he was driving me up the wall. I can hear him from my room."

"Is Kazuma really that loud, Kirara?" Yukina asks.

"Sesshoumaru was starting to get a headache because of him." Kirara says sighing. "Makes me feel bad for him. After all, he does have better hearing than I do."

Hiroji shakes his head. "I'm just hoping he'll be able to find his way to the main floor."

"Don't worry about him. The shadow is set to lead him out of the way. Most likely he'll wind up on the first floor."  
Kirara says. "And I'll see you later!" With a grin, Kirara runs straight into a wall.

-BAM!-

"Oh shit…" Kirara moans, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, that was stupid. Mental note: check for shadows next time Kira…"

"Hn. Baka neko. And here you were saying I was stupid." Hiei says smirking.

"Shut up fire-boy!"

"You're a  _fire_  cat."

"Insensitive jerk!"

"Slow bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Kitten."

Kirara storms over to Hiei and smacks him across the face. "It's not even remotely funny when you call me kitten. Call me that again and I will find some way to kill you." With fire burning in her eyes she calls a shadow and slips down into it.

Hiroji sighs. Even though things like this happen around the castle almost daily, he's still not use to it. "Well, let's continue on then."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Start of the Party_  
Kirara sighs as she tosses a bouncy ball against the ceiling for what seems like the 20th time in the past 5 minutes.  _'I'm bored…'_  The ball lands on her head. "Dammit!"

Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro look up from there 'project'.

"What's wrong Kira?" Kenji asks curiously. "You as bored as we are?"

Kirara nods and jumps down from the triplet's bunk bed. "What do you three do when you're bored."

The three exchange identical evil grins. "Anyone up for a water balloon fight?"

-

Kagome and Kurama sit on a bench in the gardens watching Shippou play with the other youkai children that are at Sesshoumaru's with their parents.

Currently in the field playing is Tsuki, Ekiken, Yoshi, Ayame, Kira, and Kita. And Shippou of course.

"Hey." Akemi greets, walking over to the two kitsune's with Daisetsu.

Kagome and Kurama look up.

"Hey/Hello Akemi. Daisetsu." Kagome and Kurama say.

"Mind if we sit here?" Akemi asks softly, gesturing to the bench.

"Not at all." Kurama replies, as him and Kagome move over so there's enough room.

Akemi smiles and sits down, pulling Daisetsu with her. "So, what brings you two here watching the kids?"

Kagome laughs. "Somebody needs to watch them. Shippou gets into enough trouble with my brother and Sango's  
brother, so I figured he'd try to cause even more trouble now."

Akemi chuckles. "Tsuki and Ekiken can be the same way sometimes." She leans over to the two foxes and whispers, "They get it from their father's side." Grinning she straightens up, while her mate growls at her.

"I heard that Akemi. And I swear they get it from your side. Defiantly from Sesshy." Daisetsu says smirking before directing his attention to Kagome and Kurama. "So, which one of the pups is yours?"

"Shippou, the red-haired illusion kit." Kagome says, watching as Shippou tackles the golden/twilight kit known as Kira"I don't see how a ebony kitsune and a silver can make a red illusion." Daisetsu comments, causing Kagome and Kurama to blush and Akemi to look at her mate weirdly.

"You idiot! They adopted him! Like how Hana adopted Kira, baka yo!" Akemi hisses. (Which is odd, since she's a dog demon…)

"Oh!" Daisetsu replies smartly.

"How can you be so stupid sometimes?! You're over 500 years old, moron!" Akemi yells.

"Yeah well… you're over 400 you crazy old hag!"

Kurama and Kagome both exchange glances before slinking off away from the now pissed-off inu hanyou and the… odd cat demon.

_Sango, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Shizuru_  
"-And then Shizuru walks into the room wearing this really weird-"

"Kazuma if you don't shut up now, I'll tell everyone about the teddy bear that you named 'Mr. Huggles.'!" Shizuru yells from across the room, where she is sitting on a couch talking to Sango.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara whines, while Miroku gives him an odd look before getting up and crossing the room to the girls.

"So ladies," He kneels down beside them. "Would either of you be interested in-"

-SMACK!- -POW!- -WHAM!- -SMASH!-

Sango smacks him in the cheek before grabbing the nearest heavy object (her Hiraikotsu) and brings it down over the poor monks head, while Shizuru hits him in the head and grabs the nearest vase smashing it over his head.

"Anyone up for strip poker…?" Miroku asks dazedly, before falling over unconscious.

"Think we hit him hard enough?" Shizuru asks, poking the monk.

"You know, I'm amazed that Miroku's still alive after all the beatings he's received all these months. I'm even more amazed he doesn't have brain damage." Kirara comments as she walks through the room with a bucket full of an unknown substance.

"Are you sure about that?" Sango asks, slapping Miroku's hand away as it inched toward her rear.

"Now that I think about it… nope! Cheerio!" Kirara grins brightly before walking off, just as Kagome and Kurama enter the room.

"Kurama, sadly enough, I must say that your family has serious issues." Kagome says with a sigh. "Starting with Kirara."

Kurama sighs and nods his head. "Most of them do."

"So, what's your excuse?" Sango asks, once again smacking away Miroku's hand.

Kurama holds his head up and says, "I'm a kitsune." in a way that would make Youko proud. SMV: Haven't heard from him in while… maniacal grin

_-So, you have been paying attention to me.-_  Youko says smirking.

_'Youko…'_  Kurama growls in warning.

_-I have a question though. WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED HER TO BE YOUR MATE YET!?-_

_'Because I barely know her.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _-You've known her for nearly a month!-_ _  
_ _  
_ _'It's only been a half a month Youko.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _-…-_  Youko remains silent for a moment.  _-It sure seems longer! At least ask her out or something when we get back home!-_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Fine!'_  Kurama yells, annoyed with his other self.

"…Kurama? Kurama!"

"Huh?" Kurama blinks as he comes out of his conversation with Youko, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Having a little chat with your other self Kurama?" Yusuke asks, yawning as he walks in the room with Keiko. "Man, I thought we'd never get out of that stupid maze!"

"You went through the maze Yusuke?" Kagome asks. "Doesn't really sound like somethin' you'd do."

"Yeah well, Keiko practically dragged me-"

"I did not Yusuke!" Keiko yells. "Sure, I wanted to go through the maze, but you're the one who insisted on coming with me in case I need protection!"

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Yusuke says.

"Baka…" Kagome and Keiko grumble.

A extremely loud crash and then a bang causes everyone in the room to jump, while Kagome and Sango rush over to the door to figure out what's going .

"Don't tell Sesshy we ran past!" Kirara shouts, as she runs by the two girls with Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asks a few seconds later.

"Oh, Kirara's running for her life as usual. Only this time she has three helpers, namely Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro." Kagome explains with a sigh, as her and Sango turn away from the door as Sesshoumaru is coming down the hall.

"KIRARA!" Sesshoumaru bellows.

Yusuke and Kuwabara crack up upon seeing Sesshoumaru, who is covered, not in pink dye, but neon blue dye. Everyone else currently in the room soon start laughing as well. Sesshoumaru growls and then gives everyone in the room a glare that could easily match Hiei's.

"It is not funny."

_Later_  
"Oh, come on Sesshoumaru. You've gotta admit it's kinda funny." Rin says gently, as she looks for a spell to get rid of the dye.

"Look at the bright side, at least it's not pink." Saeko says from her spot on top of a table. "And Kirara won't play any more pranks on you for a while since you got so angry with this one. She'll probably wait until your less stressed and when you least expect it."

Sesshoumaru merely growls in response and glares at the triplets who are whispering amongst one another in a corner. "If this dye isn't gone by the time everyone arrives, rest assure you three, along with Kirara, will be punished."

Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro all gulp and look guiltily at one another.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru. I doubt Kirara would want to embarrass you in front of all the royals. She's not that bad." Rin says, frowning as she sets aside the large book and opens another one.

"Having trouble finding the spell?" Sesshoumaru asks his mate.

"Yeah," Rin says nodding. "I've checked all the ancient spell books that you kept from over 500 years ago, but theirs nothing."

Sesshoumaru snorts. "Knowing the kitten, she used one of her own spells. She never does anything by the book unless she has to."

"That just makes her a more powerful ally." Rin comments.

Sesshoumaru sighs. "Maybe I should just cut my hair…"

"Don't you dare!" Rin exclaims. "Besides, with Kirara's spell she made it impossible to change your hair color or cut it, remember?"

"What makes you think it's Kirara's spell?" Kaori asks from the corner.

Rin and Sesshoumaru both look over at the triplets.

"What do you mean, Kaori?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"One of the spells is ours." Kaori gestures to herself and her two brothers. "We can take that one down."

"Then do so." Sesshoumaru growls.

"Okay!" The triplets exclaim.

"Our task is done, spell-be-gone!" They yell in the cat-tongue Kirara had taught them.

Rin watches carefully as Sesshoumaru's hair glows neon blue, then silver, before fading to hot pink.

The triplets crack up laughing as they run out of the room, tears of joy streaming down their face.

Throughout the castle, Sesshoumaru's angry yell can be heard.

"KAORI! KENJI! KOJIRO! KITTEN!"

From her spot in the ballroom, Kirara winces. "Maybe I overdid it with the pink dye…" She thinks for a minute, before twitching her cat ears. "Naw!"

_Later that evening- 5:00_  
Sesshoumaru had been dyed for two hours before Kirara decided to take the spell off. Of course, this was after all of his and Rin's pups had seen the 'Great Lord Sesshoumaru' with hot pink hair.

During those two hours Keiko and Yusuke got into 5 arguments, Kagome and Kurama had to stop Hiei and Kirara from killing each other 3 times, Hisako attempted to attack her brother twice, Kurama and Kagome nearly got locked in a closet (thanks to a certain tri-color haired cat, dark brown haired slayer, and a blue-haired deity of death.), the triplets attempted to play a trick on Kenshin (which involved a bucket of Jell-O, several cans of whipped cream, and tic tacs.), Rin had to keep Sesshoumaru from maiming and/or killing Kirara, Shippou and the other kids came inside to harass the grown-ups inside, and Shippou found a bag of chocolate chips.

Currently, Sango and Keiko are chasing their boyfriends around the room, Kagome and Kurama are attempting to get Shippou off his sugar high, Kirara, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Kojiro, Kenji, and Kaori are conversing in a corner, Kuwabara is trying (and failing) to get Yukina's attention, Hiei is trying not to kill Kuwabara for flirting with his sister, Hisako and Hiroji are once again arguing, and Sesshoumaru and Rin are going around finishing up with last minute things, as well as greeting the arriving guests. (With the help of Kenshin, Akemi, Daisetsu, Yujiro, and Hana.)

(SMV: sighs If you don't remember who Akemi, Dai, Yujiro, and Hana are, go back to the last chapter. All of them except Dai are Rin and Sesshy's pups.)

By the time 5:15 rolled around everything was under control, the guys are already dressed and ready for the party (Yusuke picking at his haori grumbling something about it being annoying), and the girls are still getting ready. Well, all the girls except Kirara and Shizuru. Shizuru is already dressed and is wearing a simple navy blue and silver kimono and has her brown hair pinned up in a bun. Kirara however, is waiting so she can make a dramatic entrance.

(Kitsune: Okay, I'm gonna make a comment here. SMV, you always describe the girl's outfits, yet you never describe the guy's outfits. Don't you think they deserve the same treatment?  
SMV: sighs Sou, you're right Kit. grumbles As always… switches back to cheery voice And so, I will now describe what the boys are wearing!)

Yusuke's wearing a green haori and hakama, Kuwabara's is blue, Kurama's is white, Hiei… Hiei's wearing his usual cloak because he refused to changed, Shippou's wearing his usual blue hakama, forest green haori with pale green leaf designs, and fox fur vest, and Miroku's wearing his usual monk robes but doesn't have his shakujou with him. (Kirara insisted he leave it at home as to not seem hostile to youkai at the palace. That and she didn't want to have to rescue him from fights.)

"Oi! Will you idiots hurry up!" Kirara yells frustrated.

"We're coming! We're coming! Jeez, baka impatient neko." Kagome's voice can be heard from inside the room.

Whispers are now heard from the room, then Sango's cry of, "I'm not going out first!" before the door slides open and Sango stumbles out in a midnight black kimono with a pink obi. A light pink sheer material is wrapped around the skirt part, causing it to look like there's pink glitter all over it. The other girls had somehow gotten Sango's dark hair curled and pinned up in an intricate design. It seems Kagome also used some fox magic to color strands of Sango's hair pink. And she has on her usual pink eye shadow.

Miroku's jaw nearly drops when he see's Sango, causing Yusuke and Shippou to snicker, while Kuwabara just drools, Kurama chuckles lightly, and Hiei is silent as always.

Sango blushes as she walks down the few steps to Miroku and pokes him in the arm when she doesn't get a reaction from him.

Miroku blinks and blushes as well before slipping his arm around Sango's. "Shall we go?"

Sango nods, glancing back at the others as her and Miroku make their way to the ballroom, her black shoes clicking against the floor.

"Why do I have to go next!" Keiko hisses before practically being shoved out of the room in the same fashion Sango was.

Keiko blushes crimson red when Yusuke whistles and looks her over.

Keiko's wearing a emerald green kimono with a sky blue obi. The other girls had somehow convinced her to let Kagome use some magic on her hair, since it now has green tips and looks longer somehow. Instead of curls like Sango's, Keiko's hair is wavy. She also has on light green eye shadow. The girls has also convinced her to wear green high heels… somehow.

And so, Keiko and Yusuke make their way to the ballroom as well.

"Go on Botan!" They hear Kagome say.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Botan says clearly, before stepping out.

"You look lovely Botan." Koenma says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahg! Where'd you come from Koenma?!" Kuwabara yells, staring at his boss currently in his teenage form.  
"I'm here because Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin invited me. Something about meeting Team Shikon." Koenma informs them

Shippou and Kirara quickly exchange glances, which does not go unnoticed by Kurama or Hiei.

"And also to check up on you guys." Koenma says, looking over at Botan.

Botan blushes slightly and shuffles her feet. She's wearing her usual pink kimono, only her hair's pinned up differently, half up in a bun while the rest is down. Like Sango and Keiko, Botan also has on eye shadow, hers being a light blue.

Kirara sighs. "So Koenma, how about you and Botan head on down to the ballroom. The rest of us will be there soon enough."

And so, Botan and Koenma head down the hall to the ballroom.

"So, who's next?" Kirara asks, slightly bored.

"Yukina!" Kagome calls cheerfully, causing Kirara, Kurama, and Shippou to sweat drop, before Yukina comes walking out.

Kuwabara immediately develops a nosebleed and falls over unconscious.

Kirara chuckles. "The others did a good job, ne Shizuru?"

Shizuru nods, before sighing in annoyance at her brother. "Maybe too good of a job."

Yukina smiles slightly. The girls had gone ahead and used Yukina's blue kimono, but added little charms here and there. On the blue obi, they strung together tear gems (with Yukina's permission) from a bag Yukina has, and tied it around her waist. Same with the others, Yukina is also wearing eye shadow, hers is silver-blue. At her request, the girls left her hair alone, letting Yukina pin it back in the same fashion she always has it in.

"Hiei, why don't you escort Yukina to the ballroom. Since Shizuru will probably be dragging Kuwabara, and Kagome, Kurama, and Shippou will be going down together." Kirara suggests.

"But what about you Kirara?" Yukina asks concerned. "You're not even ready yet. Who are you going to have escort you?"

"I can find my own way, since I pretty much know this castle backward and forward. I've spent a lot of time here believe it or not." Kirara says. "No need to be worried about me."

Yukina nods, before walking down the few steps and stopping by Hiei.

Hiei glares at the scheming fire-cat before him and Yukina walk down to the ballroom.

"That was pure evil, Kirara." Kagome says, stepping out of the room.

Now it's Kurama's turn to gasp. Kagome's kimono is silver, complete with a black obi. Her hair is done similar to Sango's, only not pinned up as high so she wouldn't hide or hurt her fox ears. And instead of pink streaks, Kagome's are silver. (She did make sure to keep the ends of her hair fiery orange.) Her ebony tails also have silver streaks in them, while the tip remains fiery orange.

"Wow momma! You look great!" Shippou cries, running up the steps to jump on her shoulder.

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome says, smiling. "Well Kurama, shall we head on down? Shizuru?"

"I'll come behind you Kagome, as soon as my brother wakes up." Shizuru says, waving a hand to her still unconscious brother.

"Let me guess, he saw Yukina." Kagome says dryly, as Shippou and Kirara nod and Shizuru sighs. "If you're not down there in five minutes, I'll tell Rin so she can have someone come over here and try to wake him up. No need for you to be sitting here all night."

"Come on kaa-san!" Shippou says, tugging on one of Kagome's ears. "Can we please go?"

Kagome nods, before the three kitsunes start down the hall together.

"Kurama, introduce yourself as Prince Youko Kurama. You'll probably get a reaction of complete disbelief, and then a certain silver fox will drop whatever food it is he's eating." Kirara says, a slight grin on her face. "And Kags, introduce yourself as Princess Kagome, heir to the Eastern Lands. It'll provide a cover for now as to why you're with Kurama. And Shippou's simply Prince Shippou of the Eastern Lands."

"What-? Hang on a minute, heir? Kira-"

"Go on, go on! You don't have all day. I'll be down in ten minutes or more. Give me twenty before you send someone after me." Kirara says quickly, before running into the same room the girls were just in, and closes the door.

Kagome and Kurama immediately exchange confused glances, while Shippou tries to get them to get going.

_About 15 minutes Later_  
Shippou had eventually gotten Kurama and Kagome to get down to the ballroom. As Kirara had predicted, Kagome and Shippou's introduction got a few disbelieving stares and Kurama got a whole room of shocked people. Then Shippou, Kagome, and Kurama were shocked when a silver haired fox demon drops the plate of food he was holding and nearly faints, while a female silver fox stares at Kurama with searching blue eyes.

About five minutes after everyone got over their shock, Shizuru comes into the ballroom without Kuwabara.  
Kurama and Kagome are now talking to the two silver foxes, while Shippou's off dancing with Tsuki, who had dragged him off sometime in the 10 minutes everyone else had been shocked.

"Youko, is that really you?" The vixen asks. "Your aura seems weaker, and you look human."

"It's kind of a long story." Kurama says apologetically.

"I have all the time in the world." The vixen says. "Being Kirara's daughter, I was taught that there's always time to do something or listen."

"Wait, you're Sakura?!" Kagome exclaims.

Sakura smiles. "I am indeed. I guess Kirara told you about me?"

Kagome and Kurama both nod.

"And, you're… Keishi, right?" Kagome asks the silver haired male beside Sakura.

Keishi nods. "That's right! And I see grandma finally found my troublesome nephew!"

"Introducing! Lady Kirara, protectress, guardian, and Lady of the East!"

The four of them turn to the stairs, along with everyone else in the room, to see Kirara descending the staircase. She's wearing a dark red kimono with a golden obi. Tied onto the obi are three strings of charms. The first string is of 8-pointed star, crescent moon, diamond, and heart shaped charms. The next string holds fangs of different demons. In each fang is a jewel of some kind. The last string has small crystal balls with different colored fire encased in each one.

Her hair is pulled up into a delicate looking bun, that allows some of her hair to fall loosely to her shoulders. On both of her ears she has an 8-pointed star on the top of her ear, a fanged jewel in the middle, and a crystal ball with black fire on the bottom.

"I see she went all out once again." Sakura says, sighing slightly.

"Of course." Keishi murmurs. "She wouldn't be grandma Kirara if she didn't. Besides, it's not like she wore a completely weird outfit like she did for that one party."

"Heard that." Kirara says, coming up to the small group. "And why would I have worn something like that? I need to make a good impression since it's my first time back after 500-something years. And I promised Sesshy I'd be on my best behavior."

"And you're actually sticking to that?" Sakura asks. "If you stick to that promise, I'll drink ten cups of catnip tea."

"Okay then, be prepared to drink catnip tea then, 'Kura." Kirara says happily.

Sakura glares at Kirara momentarily before turning her gaze to Kagome and Kurama. "How about you two go ahead and dance or somethin'. Me and ma have some catching up to do."

"Sounds like fun." Kagome says, expectantly turning to Kurama. "What do you think Kurama?"

"If you want to."

Kirara chuckles lightly as the two walk off through the crowd to the dance floor. "He takes after his uncle Keishi."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Keishi yells.

"He does, doesn't he. It's no surprise though, Keishi always was Youko's favorite family member, besides Kit of course." Sakura says, ignoring her son's little outburst. "So, why is it that he has a human form?"

Kirara takes a deep breath. "Let's go over here and I'll explain it." She points to a door leading out to a balcony.

"Okay, as long as we get a decent answer." Sakura says. "Keishi, go get your father, would you?"

"Eh? Oh, sure ma. He's probably over at the food tables somewhere." Keishi says, shrugging. "I'll drag him away from it if I have to."

"Just mention Youko's name." Sakura says. "That'll get his attention."

"Right!" Keishi says, before pushing his way to the food tables.

_A short while later_  
A young woman leans against the banister of one of the many balconies, letting the wind ruffle her already wind-swept black hair while closing her eyes. She's dressed in a simple white silk outfit, decorated with light blue feather-like prints. She sighs heavily, and opens her eyes showing that her eyes are red, but a gently red unlike they had been in the past. She casually pulls a fan from her clothing and unfolds it, showing it to be white with red decorations. With another heavy sigh she closes the fan with a faint 'click' as the door leading out to her balcony opens.

The words to a new song greet her ears.

"Well now, what's a pretty lass like yourself doing all alone out here?"

The wind demoness looks turns her head slightly to see a boy with messy red hair, a horn in the middle of his head, and pointed ears, more-so than her own.

_(Nothing's what it seems, I mean_   
_It's not all dirty, but it's not all clean)_

"I am merely here to visit old allies." She says. "I did not come here to have fun."

The male wind demons smile fades slightly. "Well then… I'm Jin, what's your name lass?"

The young woman blinks for a moment, taken aback by his sudden change. "Er… I- I'm Kagura."

"Kagura eh? I've heard of ya! You're-"

"Messenger between Lords of the Makai. I know." Kagura snaps.

"That's not what I was gonna say, lass. What I was gonna says is, that you're the wind sorceress that delivered the final blow to Naraku over 500 years ago!"  
  


Kagura laughs sharply. "Been listening to conversations, ne? We all delivered the final blow. I got in the way using my wind." Tears form at the corner of Kagura's eyes.

_'No! I will not think of that! How Kanna- NO! It's not my fault! It's that bastard Naraku's!'_

"La- Kagura, are you alright." Jin asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Kagura replies roughly.

"I'm not so sure about that. The way your powers pulse causes the winds to break up around you. Perhaps… have you ever felt freedom." Jin asks.

Kagura's red eyes harden. "Never. I've been enslaved all my life. Now leave me alone so I have at least some time to myself… to be myself. Besides, what would you know about being enslaved."

"Don't be so sure about that lass. Few years back I joined the Shinobi team, never got out of it until most the members died in the Dark Tournament." Jin says with a sigh.

Kagura chooses to say nothing, merely looking out over the grounds and watching the sun as it sets.

Jin sighs and looks over at the sunset as well, allowing the silence and feel of the wind surround them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Introductions** _

  
Kirara sighs and strums her fingers against the table with a soft click..  _'I wonder how long it'll take before Sesshy finds me.'_  -Click-click-click-  _'Bored… so bored…'_  -Click-click-click-  _'Mou, sleepy…'_

"Kirara?"

The young looking fire-cat looks up to see one of Sesshoumaru and Rin's older sons, Yujiro.

"Oh, hey Yujiro." Kirara says. "Need anything?"

"No, not really." Yujiro replies, a slight blush staining his face. "I was just wondering if… would you like to dance?"

Kirara smiles. "Of course. I've been waiting for someone to ask." She listens to the music for a moment. "Perfect, one of your mom's cds are playing." __  
  
Yujiro can't help but laugh when he hears the start of the song. "Yeah, that's one of ma's songs. Kinda describes you more than her though."

Kirara laughs as well, as Yujiro leads her out onto the dance floor. __  
  
"The only reason I know this song fits you is 'cause dad's always telling us stories about what you and him did as kids." Yujiro explains, as they start dancing. "My favorite bedtime story as a pup was the one when you dyed his hair pink."

Kirara laughs. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"So, what's with you and the fire apparition. I notice you two fight a lot." Yujiro comments.

Kirara frowns. "He's an ass. The only reason I put up with him is because he's Kurama's friend."

"He doesn't seem that bad to me." Yujiro says. "But then, you've been around him longer. I only spent a few minutes around him." He peers across the room for a moment. "Isn't that him over there dancing?"

"Hiei, dancing? Must be someone else." Kirara says, turning around.

"No, he's dancing with the koorime."  
 _  
_"Yukina?" Kirara searching the crowd for the familiar spiky haired demon, and aqua-haired ice maiden. Her gaze softens when she lands on the pair and she chuckles lightly. "Looks like Yukina's teaching him how to dance. Which is what we should be doing."

"What, teaching him how to dance?" Yujiro asks confused.

"No, koinu. Dancing!" Kirara says, flashing him a cocky grin.

  
Yujiro laughs once again. "Haven't been called that for a long time!"

"Who used to call you that?" Kirara asks, as they once again start dancing.

Yujiro smiles. "My oldest sister, Akemi. Calls me koinu all the time. Then Taisho picked up on it. He was the last one to stop calling me koinu."

"Yeah, you're nowhere near being a pup now, ne?" Kirara says, a smile replacing her smirk.

"Nope, not really." Yujiro replies. "Hmm, wonder what song will play next…"

-

"Hiei…?"

Hiei looks over at Yukina questioningly. "What is it?"

"Hiei, I was wondering if you'd like to dance." Yukina says.

"Hn. I don't dance."

"Let me teach you." Yukina pleads. "Please, Hiei?"

"Hn." He pushes himself off the wall, giving Yukina the A-okay to teach him. "Fine."

"Thanks Hiei." Yukina says softly. "Now, come away from the wall…"

After a few minutes Hiei sort of begins to get the hang of it. Of course, it was just as the song was ending.

"Thank you Hiei." Yukina says.

"Yukina, Hiei, is that you?"

The brother and sister pair turn to see Touya, wearing his usual Shinobi outfit.

"Hello Touya." Yukina greets. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Touya shrugs. "Yeah, Jin and Chuu should be around here somewhere too. Also why Lady Rin or Lord Sesshoumaru invited Chuu I have no idea…"

Yukina giggles and Hiei just 'Hn's.'

Touya glances around at the couples dancing for a moment. "Say Yukina, would you like to dance?"

"Umm, sure. If you don't mind Hiei." Yukina says, looking at her brother.

"Hn. Don't care."

"Very well." Touya says.

Yukina smiles. "I'll see you later Hiei."

Kurama yawns causing Kagome to giggle.

"What?" Kurama asks.

Kagome smiles. "You're cute when you do that."

"Usually that means someone's tired, Kagome. Not 'cute'." Kurama says, getting another giggle from Kagome.

"I know." She lays her head on Kurama's shoulder. "It's been a long day. I'm surprised Shippou's still active."

"Shippou has been eating sugar with the other kids, according to Akemi and Daisetsu anyway." Kurama says, a faked pained expression on his face. "I'd hate to think the amount of trouble he could get into."

"I'd be more worried about the triplets making trouble." Kagome says with a sigh. "Just think of how much mayhem they've gotten into today."

"Yes, one would think they are kitsune's." Kurama says thoughtfully.

"Mmm hmm. The same with Kirara. Although, she's a cat, so I guess you could sorta put foxes and cats on the same level of mischievousness." Kagome says. "Hey, isn't that Kirara dancing over there?"

Kurama looks over in the direction Kagome points, and sees Kirara dancing with Yujiro. "Yes, I believe she's dancing with one of Sesshoumaru and Rin's older pups."

"They make a cute couple. And I remember him, he's one of their more shy pups, Yujiro I believe." Kagome says.

"Miroku, take your hand off my butt now!" Sango growls. "If you don't, I will permanently remove it!"

"Yes Sango…" Miroku says with a sigh, sliding his hand back up to Sango's waist. "Is this better?"

"Much better. Thank you, Miroku." Sango says, a smile forming on her face.

"No problem at all, Sango." Miroku replies.

"So… this has been interesting. Being in Kagome's time, finding out Sesshoumaru's nicer than when he was in the past, and finding out Rin is Sesshoumaru's mate." Sango says, as they dance to the music.

"Yes, and just finding out Kirara has a human form has made it interesting. Just think, if it weren't for her we wouldn't be right here right now, Kagome and Kurama never would have met, and we wouldn't have had this much fun." Miroku says.

"It's hard to imagine we never would have met if it weren't for Kagome and Inuyasha, ne?" Sango asks.

"Yes… but it would just be Kagome. Remember, it was her who unsealed Inuyasha and she was the one to befriend us first." Miroku says.

"That's right." Sango murmurs. "I guess I forgot about that."

"Ah, how easily we humans forget."

Miroku's comment gets a few chuckles from the demons around them.

Sango's silent for a few minutes as she listens to the music. "Hey Miroku…?"

"Hmm? Yes Sango?"

Sango sighs. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing, Sango. You can tell me anything, I promise not to laugh." Miroku says.

Sango sighs again and rests her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I say and mean many things, Sango. Which one are you speaking of?" Miroku asks gently.

"About us getting married and starting a family…" Sango replies quietly.

"Sango…" Miroku murmurs, slightly shocked. "Of course I meant what I said. I love you."

( **Takes place an hour earlier)**

  
"Hey dad." Keishi easily approaches his father, Yoshi. "You'll never guess who we ran into."

Yoshi blinks and sets down his plate of food. "Who?"

"Oh… just Youko."

Yoshi stares at Keishi with wide eyes. "What?"

"Youko. Mom and Grandma are waiting for us out on a balcony. Grandma Kirara's going to explain why Youko has a human form now." Keishi says in an off-hand tone of voice. "They sent me to get you."

"Lead the way."

Keishi smiles.  _'Mom was right about saying Youko's name to get dad's attention.'_

(Kirara and Sakura)  
Sakura leans up against the railing and looks out over the land. "It's been so long mom… So long since I last saw you and since you disappeared…" The wind blows strongly, messing with Sakura's long silver hair and Kirara's tri-colored hair.

"I know kit…" Kirara says sadly. "For you it's been over 500 years. For me it's been almost 18 years. But then…" She laughs sadly. "That's what happens when you decide to do a little time traveling."

"You know… Kit passed away a few months after you left the past. Hunters killed her and her mate, leaving a five year old Youko to fend for himself." Sakura says bitterly. "Kit was coming to visit me, Yoshi, and Keishi… And the next time we heard of Youko he… he was a thief. Keishi went out to look for him one year, maybe about 16 years ago, but was too late. Youko was gone too…"

Keishi slides open the door and walks onto the balcony with Yoshi. "Mom, you alright?" He asks worriedly.

"I- I'm fine Keishi. Just fine." Sakura says, wiping her eyes with the white sleeves of her kimono. "Now, mom's going to explain why Youko has a human form. Right mommy?"

Kirara nods and easily lifts herself up onto the balcony where she now sits. "Get comfortable, it's a long story…"

About an hour later after Kirara had talked to Sakura, Yoshi, and Keishi, and danced with Yujiro for a few songs, she's once again bored. Mainly because she's now dancing with a stubborn royal neko youkai of high status.

_'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…'_  Kirara grumbles in her mind, as Ryou rambles on about his kingdom. She twitches slightly as a slow song comes on.  _'Must. Resist. Screaming. At. The. Damn. DJ.'_

Ryou smiles secretly. "You're not having fun, are you Lady Kirara?"

"No shit." Escapes from her mouth as they stop dancing.

"I suppose it's the way I talk, huh?" Ryou asks. "I had forgotten that you're not like the other women in my kingdom. I must ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiven." Kirara responds. "Just… tell me about yourself or something. Not about your kingdom. 'Cause quite frankly, I don't give a damn." As soon as Kirara finishes her sentence, the music stops mid-song and Sesshoumaru and Rin step up to the center stage where the DJ had all his stuff set up.

"May we please have everyone's attention." The sound of Rin's strong voice and the music not playing gets everyone to be silent and come in from the balcony's. "Now, many of you are here tonight to meet the members of team Shikon and the one's who helped defeat Naraku. First we'll introduce the slayers of Naraku." Rin looks expectantly over to her mate.

"Yes. First is Kagome, at the time of Naraku's defeat she was a priestess with high energy. Due to special circumstances, she is now a black and illusion fox demon with priestess powers." Sesshoumaru says, waiting for Kagome to step up to them. "Next, one of the strongest humans I have met, Sango. One of the last of the youkai taijiya. Unfortunately, her younger brother could not join us today."

Sango easily steps up beside Kagome, her brown eyes daring anyone to protest.

"Next we have Miroku, an honorable monk. He was once cursed with a wind tunnel in his right palm. And then there's Shippou, a illusion kitsune adopted by Kagome. And also, our very own Kirara, who had been in her cat form during the battle." He waits for the two boys and fire-cat to walk up before continuing. "As you know, I was one of the ones who defeated Naraku, but there is no need to introduce myself." This comment gets some laughter from everyone, and a slight shove from his mate. "Next is Kouga and Ayame from the North Western wolf clan."

A grinning Kouga and a somewhat annoyed Ayame walk up to take their place with the others.

"There is one other person in here that I need to introduce, Kagura Taikyo. Without her, we wouldn't have been able to get rid of the vile half breed." A wide-eyed Kagura steps up beside the others, while Sesshoumaru's two sentences gets shocked whispers from everyone.

"And there is someone else who should be up here with us, however he has long since passed away. My half brother Inuyasha, Naraku's main enemy." Sesshoumaru says, nodding to Rin, signaling it's her turn next. Rin does so, once the applause dies down.

"And now, to introduce Team Shikon." Rin announces. "Miroku, defense specialist."

Miroku's jaw drops in surprise as he moves over on Rin's side.

"Next we have Sango, in the offensive position along with Kirara. The best team I've seen in years!" Rin says happily, waiting for Sango and Kirara to take their place beside Miroku. She laughs when Kirara decides to switch forms to stand by Sango's side in her fire-cat form. "And them Shippou, the youngest of the group, skilled in some offense but mainly distraction tactics specialist."

Shippou grins and runs over and jumps onto Miroku's shoulder.

"And the leader of the team… Kagome! Who works well in both offense and defense depending on what weapon or power she uses!" Rin finishes, as Kagome joins her friends.

The introduction brings shock to the Reikai Tentai, even though they knew they had searched for the Shikon Jewel, they had never dreamed Kagome and the others would be the team named after the jewel. For Koenma, this brings complications and choices to be made for his team.

They all watch as Kagome walks over to Rin and whispers something in her ear. Rin's eyes widen as she looks at Kagome in shock.

"Umm… Team Shikon would also like to introduce their alternate fighter, who they believe would be a good asset to the team." Rin says.

Kagome smiles. "Kagura," (The wind sorceress looks at Kagome in surprise) "-Welcome to the team."

Silence fills the room, making it eerily quiet.

"Man, you could hear a pin drop in here!" Keishi says, getting laughter from some of the demons.

Kaori grins, and jokingly pulls a pin from her hair and drops it on the ground. This act gets even more laughter in the room.

One of the large oak doors slams open suddenly, and a chill runs through the room startling everyone.

"Well, well, well. A social gathering and the introduction of the Team Shikon." A dark feminine voice says, as an equally dark figure drifts into the room. It's a young woman about the age of 17 with dark purple hair, so dark it's almost black. She's wearing a blood red cloak, that seems to float around her. And her eyes are dark purple, outlined in red eye shadow.

"I'm surprised that you didn't invite me." She says in her chilling voice. "That's a mistake you'll regret making."

"No," Sesshoumaru growls, stepping in front of his mate. "You will regret coming here."

Rin steps closing to Sesshoumaru, her brown eyes wide and fearful. The Tentai's slip into relaxed defensive positions, as does Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kagura. Shippou jumps from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's, trembling slightly.

"Momma, I'm scared…" Shippou whimpers.

"Shh… It's alright honey. Everything will be okay." Kagome whispers.  _'I hope. Onegai, let everything be okay.'_

"Sesshoumaru," The woman says, her eyes turning darker. "You know what I want. And I warned you before, do not cross me." She reaches behind herself and pulls out a sobbing Kita.

"KITA!" Rin shouts.

Sesshoumaru growls. "Release my daughter, Sari."

Sari tilts her head sideways slightly, causing some of her dark hair to fall over her shoulders. "I don't think I will Sesshoumaru." One of her hands fins its way to Kita's neck, getting a growl from everyone, mainly the Taiyoukai family. "This is my warning," She slides a dagger out from her kimono. Her violet eyes turn darker. "Oushi no tanken."

"No!" Kirara shouts leaping forward, but it's too late. Everything seems to happen in slow motion as Sari deeply cuts Kita's throat and then disappears in a black puff of smoke. Nobody notices the light blue energy in her hand. Kirara's able to catch Kita's body before it hit's the ground.

"Kita…!" Rin cries, tears spilling from her eyes. She quickly runs over to Kirara and pulls her daughter out of the fire-cat's eyes. "No, Kita! Kita, wake up!"

"Rin…" Kirara says softly, gazing over at her human friend. And then around the large room, not at all surprised to see many of the demons either crying or with tears in their eyes. Then her gaze comes to a stop at Hiei, and isn't at all surprised to see him looking bored. Kirara's attention goes over to Yukina and Touya when she hears the soft 'plink' of tear gems falling to the floor.

Seconds later, Kenshin comes crashing through the doors with a familiar looking sword in perfect condition. "Dad! I found it!" He quickly runs over to Sesshoumaru and hands him the sword.

"Good." Sesshoumaru replies, taking the sword by it's hilt. He then walks over to where Rin is crying. "Rin, stand aside."  
Rin doesn't move, so Kirara wipes away her own tears before pulling Rin away from Kita's body. Now Sesshoumaru holds the sword over his youngest daughter's body. "Tenseiga." The sword pulses before glowing light blue. Quickly, Sesshoumaru runs the sword through Kita's body, and then waits.

Nothing. A eerie silence fills the room, broken by the sobs of those who know Kita.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Mission**  
Kirara sighs as she steps into the room where the Tentai and the Shikon teams are waiting. This includes Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, and Shizuru.

"How's Rin?" Kagura asks, concerned. "And Sesshoumaru? What-"

"One question at a time, Kagura." Kirara grumbles, rubbing her forehead. "Stupid damn scrolls gave me a headache." She plops down heavily beside Kagome and Miroku. "Rin's beyond upset, Sesshoumaru and I were just getting her to fall asleep before I decided to leave. Sesshoumaru's beyond pissed off. Turns out the reason he couldn't revive her because Sari took Kita's soul with her."

"So, we have to destroy Sari in order to save Kita?" Kagome asks, curling her tails protectively around Shippou.

"Yes," Kirara responds, closing her eyes. "The only bad thing is that Sari… she's related to Naraku in some way."

"WHAT?"

"Exactly what I yelled when I found out." Kirara says, opening her eyes. "Sesshoumaru does have one request for us, though. He wants us to put up a cheerful mood so that Rin won't spend most of the time crying."

Koenma sighs. "Another crisis… Lady Kirara, you don't mind if I have the Tentai work on this as a case, do you?"

"I'd be more insulted if you didn't have them help us. If she's related to Naraku in any way, we'll need as many people as possible to help us." Kirara replies, pulling a deck of cards from her kimono. "So, it's up to us to get the Taiyoukai family to stay in a relatively good mood. I think Sesshoumaru put the triplets up to the job as well, and I will be staying here indefinitely to help out Rin. I will join you in the final battle, but until then I'm needed here." She slaps the cards on the table with a slight grin. "So, who's up for a few rounds of 'bullshit'?"

"I'm in!" Yusuke yells.

"Why not, it's something to do. Kami knows I'm not going to get to sleep anytime soon." Kagome says, shrugging.

The triplets one by one poke their heads in the door. "Did somebody say 'bullshit'?"

Everyone in the room sweat drops as Kaori, Kenji, and Kojiro walk into the room and plop down at the table.

"Alright then!" Kirara says with a grin. "I only have two rules. Number one, no cheating! Number two, you have to say bullshit. Not BS, or bull crap. So, who wants to play- besides the triplets."

Everyone except Keiko, Kagura, Koenma, Botan, and Hiei agree to play. Keiko just wants to sit and watch, while Hiei didn't say anything at all. And Kagura, feeling the stress from the rest of the day has decided to turn in for the night. Koenma has work to do and has to return to his office and Botan has to return with him for her own duties.

"What's the matter, Hiei? Scared you'll loose?" Kirara says in a taunting voice. "And people say cats are the scared ones, this time it applies to one of the most ruthless demons in Makai. Pity…"

"Watch it, neko."

"Well, what's it gonna be scaredy cat? You gonna play or not?" Kirara asks, her blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Hn. Fine, I'll play this ridiculous game of yours, neko."

5 minutes later  
"Three kings!" Kirara exclaims, slapping three of her cards down on the table.

Yukina quietly murmurs something, getting everyone's attention.

Kirara wickedly grins. "What was that, Yukina? I didn't hear you."

"Bull…"

Almost everyone leans forward to hear without even realizing it.

"Bullshit… Kirara."

Kirara snaps her fingers in mock agitation as she picks up the whole pile of discarded cards. "Darn, and here I had hoped… Oh well." She notices Yukina's blush. "Oh, don't be so shy, Yukina! You're surrounded by friends and family here, ya know!"

Hiei growls softly, glaring at the fire-cat. Kirara, of course, notices this.

"Aw, what's the matter, Hiei? You're part of the family too!"

At this almost everyone else either snickers or laughs.

"Don't count me in as your family, neko. I have no wish to be related to such an abnormal demoness as you." Hiei says.

"Is that so? 'Cause somehow I don't believe you."

The air grows tense as everyone mentally prepares for the inevitably argument between Kirara and Hiei.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered the reason we came here to begin with!" Kojiro exclaims. "Oyaji sent us to show you guys where your rooms are! But he said Kirara chooses who sleeps where, since you're- in a sense- her guests."

An evil grin spreads across Kirara's face. "Alright then, lead the way."

Hallway of Rooms  
Kirara rubs her hands together, still grinning evilly. "Alright, I know exactly how to do this! Sango, Miroku, you two get room number one!"

Sango groans and half-glares at Kirara, while Miroku smiles innocently and mentally praises Kirara for her wonderful idea.

"Lucky roommates number two are…" Kirara scans the group quickly. "Keiko and Yusuke!"

Yusuke smirks and turns to Keiko. "Guess we're rooming together!"

Kirara almost laughs at the look on Keiko's face. "Now, room number three…" He gaze lands on the three kitsune. "Kurama, Kagome, and Shippou! You three are lucky number three!"

Kurama casually leans over to Kagome and whispers in one of her fox ears. "Did that make any sense?"

"Not really… But you should be used to this, after all you hang out with my cousin and Kuwabara." Kagome whispers back.

Kirara moves on to the next room quickly. "Alright… I'd say Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina. Shizuru can be with me."

"I have a better idea." Shizuru says. "Kazuma and Hiei will most likely kill each other within a matter of hours- well, more like minutes. I'll be with my little bro, and you can be with Hiei and Yukina."

Kirara twitches. "And me and Hiei won't kill each other in a matter of seconds because of being trapped in the same damn room?"

"Look at it this way," Shizuru says brushing away a strand of her light brown hair. "You and Hiei can hold your own against each other. My little bro isn't as strong."

"I'd rather sleep in the same room as the idiot, even if he does snore." Kirara growls. "At least I don't have to be worried about being attacked in my sleep!"

"Kirara." Sesshoumaru says, walking up to the group. "Go with Shizuru's arrangement. It's only for one night, and besides I can hear you all the way from my study."

"And there also the tiny little fact that we already put the stuff in rooms that we figured you would choose…" Kaori remarks, trailing off.

"You. Put. Me. With. The fucking. Runt." Kirara manages to growl out.

"Eh heh… Yeah, we kinda did." Kaori says.

"But we put you two with Yukina, 'cause you two don't like fighting each other when she's around." Kenji finishes.

"Twerps." Kirara starts, trying to word it right. "When I get a hold of you, let's just say your dad's training will seem like heaven on earth when I'm done with you!"

The triplets gulp before quickly moving behind Sesshoumaru, as if for protection.

"Kirara," Sesshoumaru says. "Now is not the time for arguments. We will talk about this in the morning, and as I said before it's only for one night."

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru." Kirara grumbles, pouting as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, love you two koneko-imouto."

_A little while later- Room of the foxes_  
"Yeah! Bouncy, bouncy bed!" Shippou yells happily, jumping on his bed in his green leaf-print pajama's. "WEEE!" He jumps up for a final time and then lands with a plop in his pile of blankets and pillows.

"At least someone's happy." Kagome grumbles, sitting on the second bed beside Kurama. "But who's sleeping with him when he's this hyper?"

"I'd rather not." Kurama replies.

"Well, don't think I'm gonna do it! Just because he's my son doesn't mean I'm sleeping in the same bed as the hyperactive kit." Kagome says, glancing quickly up at Kurama.

"Are you suggesting…? You do know that Kirara will most likely burst into this room in the morning, armed with a camera, and then tease us mercilessly for the remainder of the day." Kurama says, somewhat surprised.

Kagome shrugs, flicking one of her black and red-orange ears. "Why not? She'll think of something else if not this."

Kurama sighs. "If you say so, Kagome." He looks over at Shippou who is now dead asleep with his bushy orange tail wrapped around him. "So innocent and quiet when he's asleep."

Kagome nods in agreement as she slips under the navy blue sheets. "Hai. I worry about him though. After all he's been through… and now he only has one parent again." She sighs. "I guess it's better than nothing. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain my little kit has gone through…"

"You're a great mother to him, Kagome. Don't ever think otherwise." Kurama says, stroking one of her ears.

Kagome sighs and snuggles up against Kurama. "Thanks Kurama…" She yawns, her sharp fangs glinting slight, before she smiles and falls asleep.  
 _  
_ _At the same time- The Slayer and Lecherous Monk's room_  
Sango glares at the single bed, with it's innocent looking purple sheets and fluffy pillows. Add Miroku decked out in his purple pajama's laying on the bed, one hand behind his head while reading, and it's a perfect picture.

Miroku looks up at Sango, his attention away from his book on myths and legends of Japan. "Sango-dear, why so angry."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you, Miroku." Sango growls, "Even if there was a brick wall between us."

"Why such distrust. I am but a honorable monk, Sango. Do you not trust me enough?" Miroku asks, marking the place in his book to set it on the nightstand beside him.

"Damn straight." Sango replies.

Miroku sighs and decides to try a different approach. "You look lovely in your pink pajama's, Sango."

Sango narrows her eyes and Miroku immediately gulps.  _'Okay, wrong thing to say.'_  "So, Sango-"

"Save it, Miroku." Sango says immediately.

"I was merely going to ask if you'd like to come with me to the hot springs." Miroku says oh-so 'innocently'.

Sango rolls her eyes, pulls Miroku's rosary off the door, and throws it at him.

"Ahh! Attack of the evil rosary!" Miroku yells jokingly. "I shall have to exorcize it!" He grabs a sutra off his nightstand. "Houriki!" (Power of Buddha)

Sango laughs as he throws the sutra at the rosary, causing the beads to fly around the room with a loud 'crack!'. Miroku soon joins in on laughing with Sango.

_The Cat, Pyro, and Koorime's room_  
Kirara sits on one bed, decked in red pajama's, glaring at Hiei. Hiei sits on another bed, wearing his usual black clothing, glaring at Kirara. Yukina sits on her bed, wearing light blue pajama's, looking back and forth between Hiei and Kirara. After a while, Yukina drifts off to sleep.

For Kirara and Hiei, it'll be a long night.

_Keiko and Yusuke's room_  
Keiko was extremely grateful for the small futon in the room and so, since Yusuke claimed the larger bed, she claimed that one immediately.

"Oh, come on Keiko, I don't bite." Yusuke says, sitting on the bigger and much more comfortable bed.

"Yusuke," Keiko says. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… well, I don't trust you. And I'm really tired right now, so can we not argue about this?"

Yusuke sighs. "Alright Keiko."

"Goodnight, Yusuke." Keiko says.

"Yeah," Yusuke murmurs. "G'night."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Returning the Normal World… for now_

The day after the party was spent once again in hectivity. Rin wouldn't come on out her room. Kirara and the twins didn't play any tricks for once and instead spent the day running around the castle giving out messages and thank you notes. Sesshoumaru went back and forth between Rin, helping guests, keeping the twins out of arguments, and talking to other lords and ladies. The two teams spend time helping Sesshoumaru with Rin and the twins, packing, and talking to a few youkai. Even Kagura stayed longer to help them all. By about noon, everyone was agreeable hungry and tired, and yet only half the day has passed. And now, the ladies are making lunch. Of course, with Kirara and Kaori in the same room constantly whispering to each other, chaos is bound to ensue.

"They're up to something." Sango says, brushing away a loose strand of hair for what seems like the hundredth time.

Kagura sighs. "You noticed? With Kirara involved, they're always up to something." She says dryly. She turns to Kagome, who is beside her fixing up sandwiches. "Can you hear what they're saying? Or what it involves?"

Kagome nods. "Unfortunately. It involves one of the guards, a rubber chicken, silly string, whipped cream, and a camera." She flicks one of her fox ears over in Kirara and Kaori's direction. "And Kirara says for us to mind our own business, and for Sango to take her hair out of the bun and just put it in a ponytail like always. Damn, she's good."

Keiko and Botan giggle, while the others roll their eyes.

Shizuru decides to turn it to a different topic. "So Kirara, sleep well?"

"Not even remotely funny, Shizuru!" Kirara yells. "I still say I'd rather sleep in the same room as your brother, even if he does snore up a storm! At least I don't have to worry about being attacked by him, he's too… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Sweet?" Yukina asks.

"Manly?" Sango says, before blinking realizing what she said. She curses. "I've been around Miroku too much."

"Honor-code-bound." Shizuru says. "His honor code doesn't allow him to fight girls, only older sisters."

"Or else he doesn't think of you as a girl." Kirara agrees, snickering slightly.

Kagura walks across the rooms and hits Kirara in the head with her red and white fan. "Behave, kitten."

"Watch it wind-witch." Kirara growls.

"Kirara!" Kagome yells, putting the last sandwich on a tray. "Don't make me get you a rosary!" She turns her cold green eyes on Kirara. "Kagura's on the team and is my friend. Besides, the only reason she worked for Naraku was because she had to! He held her heart in his hands and had her younger sister under control!"

Kagura winces from the sharp tug at her heart at the mention of Kanna.

Kirara looks away and mumbles a quick 'sorry'.

Kagome sighs. "Don't say sorry to me, Kira. Say it to Kagura."

Kirara looks at Kagura. "I'm sorry, Kagura."

Kagura nods. "I'm sorry for hitting you on the head. I'm too used to doing it with Sesshoumaru's pups."

"That's for sure…" Kaori grumbles.

The chatting goes on for a few minutes and Kagome absent mindedly makes a few more sandwiches before realizing she has done so.

"Hey Kagura," Kagome says. "Can you take these sandwiches to the dinning room and make sure the boys don't eat any? Sango and I will be out in a minute with the drinks."

"And we'll be right behind them." Kirara says, gesturing to mixed plates her and Kaori were working on.

"Us too." Shizuru says, still working on fixing up the last of the mixed plates her, Yukina, and Keiko had to fix.

"Well, lets get out there before the boys starve to death!" Sango says cheerfully.

The rest of the girls laugh at this statement, and begin carrying the trays to the dining room.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to come, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome says, bowing respectfully. "Please give our thanks to Lady Rin as well."

Sesshoumaru nods. "I will, Lady Kagome."

Kagome blushes and glares half-heartedly at Kirara, who smiles innocently from her spot between Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"We'll be seeing you all later then." Sango says, bowing. "It's a pleasure to have you as an ally now."

Sesshoumaru nods. "I will send Kirara after you all when we have any information."

"Alright, bye you guys!" Kagome says waving, as Yusuke begins dragging her away while mumbling something about his mom killing him for being gone longer than expected. "Yusuke, cut it out! Aunt Atsuko isn't going to kill you! You've been gone for longer before! And then you didn't even tell her you were going off!"

"So!"

"Oh forget it! You're so stubborn!"

The others laugh at the two cousins and their stubbornness. It's pretty obvious that the two are related.

"Get out of here before you two drive us all insane!" Kagura yells jokingly.

"Well fine," Kagome replies jokingly, as she sticks her nose in the air. "I don't think I could stand being around you any longer anyway."

With that said, all the girls erupt into giggles.

"Women." Yusuke grumbles.

"Later you guys!" Kagome says, waving to the tantei and the girls as they walk down the stairs. "Please don't kill my cousin if he does anything perverted, Keiko!"

"I won't, Kagome!" Keiko promises.

Kagome laughs before walking inside and makes her way to the living room where Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku are watching Miroku get his ass kicked in video games by Souta. Kagome shakes her head and leans up against the wall as she watches her friends.

"I call a rematch!" Miroku yells, annoyed that he's been beaten by a boy many years younger than himself.

"No way! I wanna go against Shippou now! At least he gives me a challenge!" Souta yells, pinning back his black tipped orange fox ears.

"Yes!" Shippou yells, before he happily jumps off the couch and lands on Miroku's head. "Give it!" He quickly wrestles the control away from Miroku and effortlessly plops down beside Souta and begins playing.

For the next hour the small group take turns going against each other in video games and card games. Then Mrs. Higurashi walks into the room.

"I thought I heard you all. Now, I'm not sure how you all will take this news but…" She takes a deep breath. "Koenma made profiles for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kohaku so they can go to school. Kohaku and Shippou will go to school with Souta, and Sango and Miroku will go to school with Kagome."

"So, we need to go out and get Sango and Miroku uniforms, don't we." Kagome says. "And get Kohaku and Shippou some clothes."

"Me, mom, and Kohaku already went shopping for his clothes. He's also been to school with me already." Souta interjects. "So he can stay here and play video games with me! Right Kohaku?"

Kohaku happily nods, and Sango smiles at seeing her brother happy once again.

"So it's settled then, we'll go shopping and I'll show you three around. I also have one more thing I want to do while we're out… But that's a secret!" Kagome says, giving them a secretive grin. "Let's go change and then we can go."  
"Kagome," Miroku speaks up. "May I ask what I'm going to wear?"

Souta, now playing a new video game, speaks up first. "Koenma dropped off some stuff for you, Miroku. It's not exactly normal, but it's better than your monk robes." He points to the couch where a box lies.

"Hmm…" Already interested, Miroku pulls the lid off the box and pulls out a type of fighting outfit. (Somewhat like what Koenma always wears in his teenage form, only different colors.) "Dark purple and gold, interesting. I wonder how he knew what colors I like…"

"Your robes, staff, and earrings." Sango says dryly. "Really Miroku, he's the prince of Spirit World, how do you think he knows?!"

"Oh, right. Of course."

The others in the room sweat drop as Miroku continues admiring the outfit.

"Right, well 'roki we'll be upstairs. C'mon Sango, I have something that'll look perfect on you." Kagome says, before dragging Sango up to her room. "Hey Souta, get something for Shippou to wear, please!"

"Uh huh…! Sure sis!"

Later  
The five time travelers are ready to go. Shippou's wearing one of Souta's old blue shirts and a pair of Souta's old faded blue jeans. His tail is cleverly hidden with a spell Kurama taught him and his orange hair is pulled up into a ponytail. Sango's wearing a pair of black jeans and a cream colored top. Her hair is pulled back into her casual hairstyle. Kagome's wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of navy jeans. Her orange-red tipped black is pulled back into a ponytail similar to Sango's. And last, Miroku is now wearing the purple and gold fighting outfit, which is bound to attract attention.

"Alright you guys! Let's get going. Our first stop is Sarayashiki High! Next, we'll hit the mall for a shopping spree! Ready?" Kagome asks.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou nod.

During the time Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are off shopping, Kurama comes back to the shrine to talk to Mrs. Higurashi and Souta about something. Kohaku also joins the conversation.

"Kurama, of course you have my permission to court Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi says happily. "What about you two?"

"Yeah! You two are perfect for each other! Go for it!" Souta yells energetically.

Kohaku nods. "I know my opinion doesn't matter, since I'm not really related to Kagome, but me and Sango both feel that you two are perfect for each other. I think Miroku feels the same."

"Thank you." Kurama says, bowing his head slightly.

Mrs. Higurashi taps her chin thoughtfully. "Now all you have to do is gain permission from Shippou, my sister, and Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Kurama asks.

"Of course. They may be just cousins, but when they were kids they were inseparable. Best friends, almost like twins. And Yusuke had the cutest little puppy ears…"

Kurama almost chokes on the tea Mrs. Higurashi gave him. "Yusuke has inu youkai blood?"

Mrs. Higurashi nods. "Yes, he's an inu hanyou. His father was human."

"Interesting… I never would have guessed. He doesn't know, does he." Kurama says.

Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head 'no'. "Atsuko refuses to tell him. I'm sure that once she finds out I've told Kagome and Souta that she'll tell him. Now, how to ask Shippou without having Kagome nearby… I know!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaims. "I can't walk the boys home from school tomorrow like I told them I could. Perhaps you could do the honors of bringing them home. That way you can ask Shippou!"

"Brilliant idea, Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you." Kurama says before glancing at a clock. "I need to get home now, I promised my mother I would be home in time for dinner tonight. I do have a feeling she wants to ask me about where I have been for so long."

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi says with a smile. "I would like to meet your mother sometime soon. We could get together for a nice little chat."

"Most likely about grandchildren…" Souta mumbles.

"I'll ask her. Goodbye Mrs. Higurashi. Souta. Kohaku."

The Next Morning  
Mrs. Higurashi raises an eyebrow at Sango and Miroku's school uniforms. Sango's uniform is black with a magenta scarf and designs. Miroku's is dark purple with golden buttons and a black undershirt.

"Well, I take it Kagome convinced you to get them a different color?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

"We chose these colors since they suit us the best." Miroku says, pulling his hair loose from it's usual rat-tail.

Sango quickly pulls her hair up into a high ponytail. "Kagome's uniform is different too. I think Yusuke will get a kick out of it, and the teachers will probably get a heart attack."

Mrs. Higurashi just sighs. "Do I want to know?"

"Good morning momma!" Kagome says, as she comes down the stairs in a light green uniform (the same color as Yusuke's) with a yellow scarf. "We gotta head off and get there early so Sango and Miroku can get their schedules! Tell Shippou I said for him to be good and not play too many pranks at school!" She yells, before dragging Sango and Miroku off to school.

Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head before going upstairs to wake up Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou.

At School  
"Yusuke! Keiko! Kuwabara!" Kagome yells, upon entering the school yard.

The trio turns around the see Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in different colored uniforms. Yusuke smirks, Keiko sighs in annoyance, and Kuwabara doesn't even notice.

"Hey Kagome, nice uniform!" Yusuke says, placing an arm on his cousins shoulder when she walks up to them. "Now we can give the stupid teachers a run for their money!"

Kagome resists rolling her eyes. "Well, we figured if you could pull off having a different color uniform, we could too. Besides, blue doesn't suit any of us except for maybe Miroku."

"I prefer dark purple over dark blue." Miroku says, pulling his hair back. "So, where do we go to get our schedules?"

"I have them right here." Keiko says, holding up two sheets of paper. "You guys have the same classes that Kagome does, except Miroku has PE with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Other than that, you're schedules are pretty much identical."

"Hey Kurama! Over here!" Kuwabara suddenly yells, waving his arms to get Kurama's attention.

Kagome turns and almost blushes at the sight of Kurama in the school's navy blue uniform. (Shiro: I know Kurama doesn't go to Sarayashiki, but he does in this fic. I had to get him out of the magenta uniform somehow!)

"Alright, lets get going!" Kagome says energetically.

Miroku leans over to Sango and whispers, "How much sleep did Kagome get last night?"

"More than enough, Miroku. More than enough." Sango says with a sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Conflict Arises** _

_School- 8:25- Math_  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kurama walk into the room together. The entire class and teacher almost faints due to Kagome's new uniform. All the girls send Kagome a death glare for being near 'their' Shuichi.

_Math- 9:15_  
Sango and Miroku have each gotten asked out at least 5 times already. Miroku tried to say yes to one, only to get knocked out by Sango. The two get detention for 'disrupting the class'.

_History- 10:05_  
Mr. Iwamoto gave Kagome, Sango, and Miroku detention for 'not wearing the right uniform' or as Yusuke put it, 'being potential rule breakers'. Yusuke got detention for speaking out in class. Twice.

_History- 11:45_  
Sango punched out a boy who kept bugging her about going out. She got a weeks detention and the boy had to be carried to the nurses office.

_Science- 12: 58_  
Kagome's banging her head on her desk due to stress. Sango's grumbling something about immature perverted monks. And Miroku and Keiko are the only two truly still paying attention at all in their small group.

_Lunch- 1: 10_  
The whole group meets on the rooftop for lunch to talk about her day. Kagome and Yusuke decide to complain to each other about all the idiots at the stupid school. Then they decide which class to skip together.  
Sango hears the two's plan and asks who's going to show her and Miroku to class. Kagome volunteers Keiko for the job, getting an exasperated sigh from the brown haired girl.

_P.E.- 1: 30_  
Fortunately, this class passed with no incidents for both the girls and the boys. Sango felt it was rather boring compared to the rest of the day. Kagome secretly agreed.

_English- 2: 45_  
Kagome and Yusuke skipped this class, leaving Keiko and Kurama to show Miroku and Sango where this class is. At this point, Sango and Miroku have received over a dozen date offers each. Both of them are sick of it.

_Art- 3:54_  
Kagome and Yusuke happily go to this class, as it's the only class with a nice teacher. The teacher has been nicknamed, 'Miss Moony' by the class, and she allows them to call her that as long as they do their work.

_After detention- Higurashi Shrine_

"We're home!" Kagome yells after walking through the door with Sango and Miroku.

"Momma!" Shippou yells, blurring into Kagome's arms. "Gueswhat,momma? Kuramawalkedushometodayandhegavemecandy! Isn'tthatcool? IlikeKurama,he'snice,andhe'safoxtoowhichisevenbetter! And-!"

Kagome sighs and walks into the living room and sets Shippou down on the couch.

Kohaku looks at the babbling Shippou and leans over to whisper to Souta, "Maybe we shouldn't have let him eat all that candy before dinner…"

Kagome glares at the two boys before turning to face Sango. "Up for a girls night?"

Sango shrugs. "Why not. Will it be just us?"

Kagome shakes her head no before starting up the stairs. "I say we call Shizuru, Keiko, Botan ,and Yukina too."

"Good idea, Kagome." Sango says, following Kagome up the stairs.

"Where are you girls going?" Miroku asks, ready to follow them up the stairs.

Kagome turns and resists glaring at Miroku. "We're going up to my room to escape our boring lives and call the girls for a girls night. You follow, we will give you a make over."

Miroku gulps before walking to the living room to join the other boys.

About a half hour later, Kagome and Sango run downstairs. Each of them have their own bag.

"Well boys, have fun tonight." Sango says.

Kohaku and Souta turn their attention away from the game Miroku and Shippou are playing.

"Where are you two going, sis?" Kohaku asks.

"We're going over to Genkai's temple so we can spend time with the other girls. Just a girls night out." Sango explains, while Kagome goes to the kitchen to tell her mom and grandpa.

"Great," Souta comments. "So we're stuck here with mom, grandpa, a perverted monk, and an over hyperactive kit. Gee thanks, Sango."

Kagome walks back into the room. "Souta, it's your and Kohaku's fault Shippou's hyper to begin with. Besides, Miroku's not too perverted when there's no girls around. At least," She pauses to glare at Miroku's back. "he better not be."

Sango glares at Miroku's back as well. "You hear that, Miroku?! You tell these boys anything perverted or anything that has a perverted meaning, and we'll bash your head in!"

Miroku nods without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Okay then…" Sango mutters.

_Half Hour Later- Genkai's Temple_

Kagome breaths heavily as she reaches the top of the stairs to Genkai's home. "Hey Sango, remind me to never walk up those stairs without having a better reason ever again."

Sango raises an eyebrow. "Kagome, that was nothing compared to the miles we walked every single day with the slave driver."

"He wasn't that bad," Kagome says defensively.

Sango gives her an odd look.

"Okay, but maybe he was, but you can't blame him!"

"I can and will."

"It's about time you two showed up," Shizuru remarks for her greeting. "We were starting to think you got lost."

"Lost? Us?" Kagome says in mock surprise. "Why Shizuru, I'll have you know I have the best sense of direction!" She pretends to trip over a rock, and then the three girls start to giggle.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it." Sango remarks.

Shizuru smiles. "I brought every scary movie and sappy romance movie that I own."

"Of course," Kagome says. "The scary movies are nothing compared to some of the stuff we've seen."

"True, but it's still fun to turn off the lights and scare each other." Shizuru says. "Now lets get inside, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina are waiting for you two inside."

At seven o'clock Genkai walks past the living room and past 6 sobbing idiot girls watching sappy romance movies.

"No! Why did he have to -hic- leave!" Keiko sobs before blowing her nose on a tissue.

"Poor Hinata-san!" Kagome says, sniffing.

Genkai shakes her head. "You girls are idiots. Crying over a stupid movie when you could be doing something more useful."

Botan grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes before saying, "We're about to start on the scary movies if you'd like to join up, Genkai-sama."

"I have meditating to do. Don't wake me up in the middle of the night screaming, I won't tolerate that." Genkai says before walking past the room.

The six girls exchange glances and blink before cracking up. It seems that hyperactivity has already hit them.

_The Park_

After searching for Yusuke for nearly an hour, Kurama comes upon the park and decides to check there for Yusuke. He's already gotten permission from Mrs. Higurashi, Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, Atsuko, Miroku, and Sango. Now the only one who's left is Yusuke.

Kurama sighs inwardly.  _'This will be difficult.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _-'It can't be that bad.'-_  Youko says.

_'Youko, you do know how stubborn Yusuke is, correct? He and Kagome have grown closer in three weeks. It will most likely be harder to get permission from him.'_

_-'We'll merely have to prove to him we can take care of her.'-_  Youko replies stubbornly.

Kurama looks around the park, searching for the familiar green clad boy.  _'And how do you suggest we do that?'_ _  
_  
 _-'If she's ever attacked we'd save her.'-_

_'We'd do that anyway.'_  Kurama says, finally spotting Yusuke.  _'There he is.'_

_-'Ask him. We don't think like he does anyway.'-_

Kurama quickly makes his way over to Yusuke, who is resting on a bench for an unknown reason.

Yusuke looks up as Kurama approaches. "Hey Kurama, what's up."

"I have something I want to ask you."

One minute later…

Yusuke stares at Kurama for a minute. "Let me get this straight. In order to date my cousin you need permission from her closest family members. You even got permission from Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku." At Kurama's nod, Yusuke continues. "And now you're asking me. Last." Kurama nods again, and Yusuke sighs. "I'll have to think about it Kurama. You're my friend and all, but my cousin's already been hurt once and there's no way in hell that I'll let her go through that again."

Kurama nods for the third time. "I understand, Yusuke. I will wait for your decision." He turns to leave Yusuke alone to think.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke calls to him.

Kurama stops and glances back to Yusuke. "Yes?"

"I know you didn't really have to ask me, but thanks for doin' it anyway." Yusuke grins. "It does mean a lot to me."  
Kurama bows his head slightly in acknowledgement before walking back to his home.

Yusuke sighs and falls back on the bench. 'Damn…'

_Genkai's Temple- 11:25 p.m._

"AHHHHHH!" All the girls scream as the bad guy jumps out. Then they all exchange glances and crack up, one of them pausing the movie.

"Oh gods, we probably sound like complete idiots." Sango says, tears of laughter springing to her eyes.

The girls laugh for a few minutes more before they calm down.

"Okay, lets get back to the movie." Kagome says, before reaching for the remote.

BOOM! Sizzle…

All of the girls jump and cling to one another as the electricity goes out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Wh-what's going on?" Yukina whispers.

"I don't know. Maybe a fuse blew or something. Hang on." Kagome says, getting up the best she can.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango's voice drifts from Yukina's left.

"I'm looking for- OUCH! Damn it! Stupid table." They hear a thump from Kagome's direction.

"Kagome?" Botan asks. "Kagome, are you alright."

A chill runs down Shizuru's spine. "There's something here."

Yukina whimpers and tugs her soft blue blanket closer to herself.

"I'm getting up." Keiko says, trying to make her voice not waver. "This is ridiculous, we need a light of some sort."

Sango feels the couch cushion shift as Keiko gets up.

"Hey Yukina, do you know where Genkai keeps candles or flashlights?" Keiko asks, bumping into something.

Yukina shakes her head 'no', before remembering that Keiko can't see her. "I don't know, Keiko. We've never had any electric problems." She says worriedly.

The girls hear a second thud.

"Keiko, are you alright?" Shizuru asks. "Keiko?"

"Maybe she left the room." Botan suggests.

"Should one of us check?" Sango asks, searching for any light at all.

"No, I think it would be better if we stayed together." Shizuru replies after a moment. "With us not knowing what happened to Keiko and Kagome, it's for the best."

"But we can't just sit here!" Sango protests. "Kagome and Keiko may be hurt, and we can't see a damn thing! I'm not going to sit here and wait for something to happen!"

The remaining four girls on the couch are silent for a minute.

"So, uh, who's coming with me?" Sango asks.

Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina sweat drop.

Suddenly a bright light fills the room and a shadowed figure jumps in front of them.

"HAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls scream, scrambling over the back of the couch.

The lights turn back on and laugher echoes from one corner of the room. Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Sango stop screaming in shock, and stare at Kagome and Keiko who are both laughing their asses off. Sango hesitantly peeks over the couch to see Genkai standing there, smirking.

Shizuru glares at the laughing vixen and human before cracking her knuckles. "You two are dead!"

Sango whips around and nods in agreement. "You had us worried!"

Kagome holds her hands up defensively. "Hey, it was Genkai's idea!"

All the girls turn to Genkai only to find she's no longer in the room.

"Well, I guess attempting to beat up Genkai will have to wait," Shizuru says, now calm. "What do you say we all get some sleep."

The other girls agree and set up their sleeping bags and sleeping area. Of course, halfway through a certain vixen had to start a pillow fight. By the end of the pillow fight most of the room was and still is covered in feathers. The girls calm themselves down to the best of their abilities, borrow Genkai's pillows, and go to sleep.

_Spirit World_

Koenma tiredly reads over a report on Sari from one of the spirit guides. His eyes widen at one area. "WHAT!?"  
George- the blue ogre- is so startled that he drops the papers he is carrying to Koenma. "Koenma-sir, is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG! I just found out that Yusuke and the others will have to go through another tournament just to challenge Sari! And what's worse, I promised I'd tell Lord Sesshoumaru any news regarding her whereabouts and how to get rid of her." Koenma moans.

"And, that's a bad thing?" George asks.

Koenma sighs worriedly. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru has his own team who are friends with Yusuke and the others. The leader of his team is Yusuke's cousin and Kurama's crush. No doubt Lord Sesshoumaru will have Team Shikon fight in the tournament. And while this increases our chances, it causes problems as well since the two teams will wind up fighting eventually. Both are equally skilled and those battles will be hard not only physically, but emotionally as well. You know Yusuke won't let anyone harm his family or close friends, so it will be exceptionally hard on him if someone else goes up against Kagome." Koenma rubs his eyes tiredly. "I'll have to inform Lord Sesshoumaru of this tomorrow. My brains overloading right now and I'm tired. That's not a good combination." He hops down from his chair and walks past George.

"George, please clean this up before you leave. I'll have enough to deal with tomorrow as it is." Koenma says as he walks out of the room.

Georges eyes fill with tears. "He called me by my name… I'm so happy! I didn't think he remembered it."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Tournament andDemons_

Kirara sighs and shuts Rin's bedroom door sadly.  _'Poor Rin, she's taking it so hard… I better go tell Sesshoumaru I still haven't been able to get her to eat. He should be able to do something about it.'_  She quickly tucks a piece of hair behind her ears before walking down the hall to Sesshoumaru's study.

"Aunt Kirara, tell Hiroji to back the hell off!" Hisako yells furiously, storming away from her twin.

Kirara simply rolls her eyes and walks past the two. "How about this, no dating until this shit is cleared up. That's an order, not a request." She then continues down the hall, ignoring the protesting twin's cries. She soon reaches the door and is about to knock when she hears Koenma's voice. Instead of opening it, she sinks into a shadow and reappears in a shadow in the room.

"So, you say you have found out what Sari is planning, correct?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Yes, she's planning on entering this years Dark Tournament. If her team win's she'll have her wish granted." Koenma says.

"And her wish is…?"

"To break down any and all barriers between the Makai and Ningenkai. I believe she also wishes to gain control of your lands, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"She's a fool if she thinks we'll let the Western Lands go without a fight." Sesshoumaru growls. "Is that all the information you have?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. That is all." Is Koenma's reply. "I must return to the Reikai now, before my father catches word that I left."

Sesshoumaru nods, dismissing Koenma, and waits until the prince leaves before turning to Kirara. "You know what to do."

Kirara nods. "I do. I'll get on it right away, Sesshoumaru. When should they be sent in?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bore in Kirara's blue eyes. "Tomorrow morning is the latest. Make sure they understand what to do."

"Understood." Kirara replies, bowing. "And after that?"

"Inform your lands and your son-in-law's lands. If our first plan fails, we'll need the combined strength of all three lands."

"What about Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen?"

"Mukuro won't be interested, Raizen is fading away as we speak, however, there is a possibility that Yomi may be interested. Now go, Kirara. We're wasting needed time."

Kirara nods before exiting the room via the shadows.

_The Next Morning_

"Bye guys!" Kagome, Sango, and Keiko yell to Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and Genkai.

"Bye Kagome! Bye Keiko! Bye Sango! I hope to see you all again soon!" Yukina says, waving as the three schoolgirls disappear around the corner.

Keiko glances at Kagome. "So Kagome, what are you going to do after school?"

Kagome shrugs. "No clue really. What about you, Sango?"

"Well, we'll have to get home as soon as we can to make sure Miroku didn't taint Shippou, Kohaku, and Souta's minds with his… 'monk-like' ways."

Kagome giggles slightly. "Yeah, really. He has a habit of doing that. After all, look at us. We can now almost always figure out Miroku's implications and what he's thinking. What does that say about us?"

The three girls laugh at that thought.

Keiko sighs. "Listen, I'll see you all at school. I need to go find Yusuke so I can drag him there."

Kagome giggles as a rouge thought flits across her mind. "You know, Keiko, you need a leash for my poor cuz."

"Hmm…" Keiko imagines that for a moment before cracking up. "Yeah right! He'd be dragging me everywhere, not the other way around!" She shakes her head. "I'll see you two at school! Later!"

Sango and Kagome wave to the brunet girl as she runs down the road to get her boyfriend.

Sango sighs. "You know, Kagome. There's one thing that I have to agree on with Yusuke."

"Oh? What is it, Sango?"

Sango closes her eyes for a moment before glancing over at Kagome with a smile. "School sucks."

Kagome laughs at Sango's statement. "Sango, I believe you've been around Yusuke for far too long!"

The two girls continue chatting and laughing all the way up to the school gates. Their conversation gets cut short right as they're passing under a tree.

"Oh guys…!" A familiar sing-songy voice calls out. "It's time for training…!"

Kagome and Sango both freeze in place and look up in the tree to see Ayame perched on one of the branches. Beside her is Hana and on another branch is Kagura.

Ayame's wearing a pure white uniform. The scarf and designs on the collar and skirt are the only things in blue. Her brilliant red hair is, as usual, up in two ponytails and she still has the white strip of wolf fur tied around her forehead.

Hana is wearing a white uniform as well, except the scarf and designs are red and gold; the colors of the Western Lands. Her long silver and black hair is braided back into a long French braid, and her dog ears are hidden due to a spell.

Kagura's uniform is navy blue with a white scarf and designs. Instead of her usual green beaded earrings, she's wearing silver feather earrings. Her hair's up in it's usual style, with three feathers tucked into the band.

Ayame smirks at the expressions on the two girls faces. "Now, now, we do have one full day of school until we have to train! Let's get this day finished up and hit the training!" She takes on a thoughtful look for a moment. "Kouga should be bringing the boys, so you don't have to worry about them ditching."

Hana smiles. "The bell will ring soon and we have yet to retrieve our schedules. I'm sure Miroku will show Kouga where to go, but we have no clue. Perhaps one of you can show us the way?"

Sango sighs. "We'll both take you. If I'm the one to show you the way, we'll all wind up getting lost. That school is like a maze."

Ayame laughs and jumps down. Kagura and Hana soon follow.

"Alright then, lead the way!" Ayame says energetically.

Kagome nods and her and Sango start walking, ignoring the stares they get. Ayame, Hana, and Kagura follow behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Preparation_

"Okay Kagome, your turn to draw!" Kira says happily, holding up the old top hat they found in the storage shed.

Ayame had come up with the idea to draw days out of a hat in order to figure out when they'll train. Shippou suggested looking in the storage house for something. Kira was the one to find the hat, and she had gleefully put in on and paraded around the storage shed. Hana had to practically wrestle the hat from the young fox demon's grasp. Kouga wound up having to help her by grabbing the hat as Kira ran past.

After they finally put a bunch of strips and paper with different dates for training on it into the hat, Shippou drew the first day from the hat; April 12. Then Kagura drew the next day; April 31. And so on and so on.

When they all drew dates at least once for school days, Ayame puts the hat aside and lays the chart flat down on the small table they're all crowded around.

"Alright, now that we've got our schedule half figured out, we can decide who's training who and when." Ayame says. "Hana, you can help Kagome with youki manifestation and her priestess powers. Kouga, I believe you have been wanting to spar with Miroku in order to get his speed up. I can help Shippou with illusions and Kagome with her nature attacks." She looks around at the group. "What about you, Kagura? Who are you going to train with."

Kagura, who's sitting away from the rest of the group, doesn't even open her eyes to answer. "No one here is even close to being of my skill level. I'll have to go to the Makai to train with Sesshoumaru's top soldiers as I always do."

Ayame and Kouga stare at the thin wind sorceress. 'She trains with the top soldiers…?'

Kira tugs on Hana's shirt. "I can train with Shippou, right mommy?"

Hana nods. "Of course. You two can share tricks and techniques. I'm sure you both can teach one another something. Shippou can show you the lost kitsune tricks that were used five-hundred years ago and you can show him the new kitsune tricks. How's that sound?"

Kira happily nods. "Okay!" She chirps.

Ayame quickly draws a table on her paper. "Alright, now we need to make a schedule."

The schedule takes about ten minutes to make, because no one could decide when to train. Finally they decided. In the morning for an hour, Kagome will train with Kouga, Sango will train with Ayame, Shippou will train with Kira, and Miroku will train with Hana. That hour will be warm-ups in which they practice in different area's.

Next, Ayame paired up with Kagome to help her with nature attacks and speed, Miroku paired up with Kouga to learn how to use a katana, Sango paired up with Kira, who will teach her how to use different plants for poison, rendering demons unconscious, and a couple of other things, and Shippou paired up with Hana, who will help him with speed, endurance, and manifesting youki.

Everyone gets paired with everybody at least once, and there are some days scheduled for group or double sparring. Kagura tells them she'll spar with them on those days, and help them with anything they need help with.

Kouga smirks once the schedule is finished. "So," He rubs his hands together. "Guess when we're starting!"

"Now?" Sango asks in disbelief.

"Why not?" Kouga asks. "Now's perfect. C'mon, Kagome." He takes Kagome's wrist and gently pulls her out of the shed.

Ayame sighs. "Kouga's right for once. The sooner we get to training, the better." She turns to Kagura. "Will you be going to the Makai or staying here to watch?"

"I'm going to the Makai for a while. I'll be back in time for dinner." Kagura says as she walks out.

Ayame nods, as they watch the wind sorceress walk out, before turning to the others. "Kouga's got the right idea. We really do need to get to work."

The next few months are spent in training for both Team Shikon and Team Urameshi, but each team has differences in training. While team Shikon has a schedule so that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou can keep up in school, Team Urameshi does not. Yusuke went to Genkai's to train, while Hiei went to the Makai and Kurama and Kuwabara trained out in the woods.

For both teams, the few months they had passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was time to head out to the new location for the Dark Tournament. (Seeing as how in the previous year Hanging Neck island was destroyed.) Instead of being in the human world like it was last year, this time the tournament is held in a remote area of the Makai. Soon the time came for them to go to the island.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dragon Tail Island

Kagome leans over the side of the speedboat boat, allowing the wind to caress her ears and hair. Sango and Miroku are over by Hana, who's driving, talking to her about the boat and what to expect. Shippou and Kira are sitting beside Kagome, watching her enjoy the feeling of the wind. A few seats away is Kagura, calmly studying her teammates.

Sango's wearing a new kimono that Yukina made her. The inner kimono is red while the outer kimono is coral pink with black floral designs. The obi is black. Underneath the kimono is her taijiya uniform. Her hair is tied up into a loose ponytail.

Miroku's wearing his usual monk robes, his golden staff in hand, the rings clinking gently as they go over waves. He's wearing his hair down instead of in its usual dragon tail, and it comes about an inch above his shoulders.

Hana has on a silver tube top with maroon and blue crescent moons decorating it. She's also wearing a silver skirt that goes almost down to her knees. It has maroon and blue lining underneath. A delicate silver-link chair is wrapped around her waist, with small crescent moon charms. She's wearing her silver and black hair down.

Kira's wearing a power-blue yukata with a matching cerulean blue obi. She has her wispy, lilac colored hair up into a ponytail.

Shippou's wearing a faded pair of Souta's old jeans and a slightly oversized orange shirt with cartoon turtles on it. His hairs up in its usual ponytail, only without the green bow.

Kagura is wearing her old white, red, and blue kimono she used to wear in the past. She also still has the yellow scarf/obi around her waist and her hair's pulled up into a high ponytail. Tucked away in her kimono is her old red and white fan, along with a new blue and light blue one.

Kagome's wearing a blue fighting kimono with green leaf prints. It has short sleeves and the skirt goes down just a little past her knees with a slit up both sides. The obi is green and she has blue gloves to match. On her feet are blue fighting slippers, perfect for moving around gracefully. Her red-tipped black hair is down like usual. Slipped through her obi is a green and red hilted sword with a dark, forest green sheath.

"We're almost there." Hana says suddenly. "There's the mountain up ahead. It's shaped just like a dragon tail as you can see, which is how it got it's name. How the spikes got up the side of the mountain is a mystery to everyone. Even more mysterious is how it cuts right in half and curls down on the water side."

Kira perks up. "There's a really cool legend concerning the island! It's said that there was a earth dragon who battled against a sea serpent! The battle came out as a tie and the serpent became the sea around here and the dragon turned into the island. Because of the raging battle, the dragon's head was pulled under the water, leaving only some of its back and it's tail above the water!"

Hana smiles at her daughter. "Pity 'tis only a legend. A great legend, but a legend none-the-less."

"But all legends have some truth in them, right mommy?" Kira asks, her silver eyes glistening.

Hana smiles secretly. "Perhaps." She turns her attention back to driving the boat. "Know, I have to go over some things. First off, mom says that if any of you get killed she'll have dad bring you back so she can kill you herself." She grimaces slightly. "And um… well, according to Kouga and Ayame, you're going to have your own personal cheering section. A rather large one, if I'm correctly remembering the size of the combined Northwestern Land Mountain areas…"

Kagome smiles and tones Hana out, instead thinking about her cousin and a certain red-haired kitsune.  _'I wonder what they're doing…'_

Speaking of the boys…

On another boat quite a distance away from the girls, Shippou, and Miroku, is the Reikai Tantei team, looking quite annoyed at having to fight demons on the ellimination boat again this year.

"You know," Yusuke says, sidestepping a puke-colored demon before shoving him over the rim of the boat. "You'd think they'd come up with something more clever after this not working last year." He punches two in the face, knocking them out, and kicks another off the boat. "SHOTGUN!" And out goes ten or so demons stupid enough to get close to him.

Kurama looks around, slowly making his rose whip shrink back to its rose form. "I think that's all of them."

"Hey Urameshi, lets throw the rest of 'em off." Kuwabara says, accidentally-on-purpose kicking one in the head.

Yusuke looks bored. "You do that, Kuwabara. I'm just going to go over there and…" He drifts off as he tiredly walks over to the side of the boat and collapses into slumber.

Kurama sighs. "It looks as though we'll be having a repeat of last year, doesn't it, Hiei."

"Hn."

**On Dragon Tail Island**

"Kagome, me and Miroku will go on up to the room while, you, Kagura, and Shippou sign in." Sango says, shifting the Hiraikotsu, which has once again taken up residence on her back.

Beside her, Miroku nods, the rings in his staff clinking merrily together.

"If you're sure." Kagome says uncertainly. "Alright, we'll see you up at the room."

Sango and Miroku start going toward the stairs, getting many dark looks from the surrounding demons. Kagome, Kagura, and Shippou watch them go before Kagome looks to Shippou.

"Shippou, why don't you go with Miroku and Sango. It doesn't feel right somehow leaving them alone without demon company." Kagome tells him.

Shippou nods understandingly. "Okay momma." She gives her a quick hug before jumping down from her shoulder and running off in the direction Sango and Miroku went.

"You're rather protective of them." Kagura comments. "Your friends. Just like a mother fox."

Kagome blushes slightly at the comment. "I hadn't really noticed…"

Kagura smirks. "I know. Most don't notice until someone tells them."

Their conversation ends here as they walk together over to the reception desk in order to sign in. Once they reach the desk, the lizard youkai there looks up and sighs. "Team name?"

"Team Shikon." Kagome replies.

"Teammates names."

"Kaze Kagura, Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Shippou, Taijiya Sango, and Houshi Miroku. Our alternate is Kage Kirara." Kagura says.

"Sponsor?"

"Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome says.

The demon nods, jots something down on the notebook, and then gestures them away. "Fine. You can go now. Oh, and because of your sponsor, you don't have to attend the rule listing."

Kagura and Kagome both nod in understanding before walking back across the room to the stairs.

On another side of the room are the guys, looking rather bored. Kuwabara senses a familiar energy and looks up. Thinking he spots Kagome, his loudly says, "Hey Urameshi, isn't that your cousin over there?"

Yusuke cuts off what he was saying to Kurama and looks over to where Kuwabara is pointing. "I don't see anything, Kuwabara. Now c'mon, we have to go listen to the stupid rule ceremony thing this year."

"But-"

"Lets go, Kuwabara."

The group of four boys begins shuffling to the large room where the rule listing is held. Before going in, Kuwabara glances back toward the stairs.  _'I could have sworn I saw Kagome…'_ _  
_

**The Next Morning**

"Hello everyone and welcome to this years Dark Tournament!" Koto yells to the cheering crowd. "This year there will be three separate rounds! I will be the announcer for the preliminaries!" She waits until the cheering dies down before continuing. "Juri will be announcing the middle rounds!" She once again waits until the cheering dies down. "And our newest addition to the Dark Tournament announcers, please welcome Ookami! Who will be the announcer for the final rounds!"

A small, green-eyed wolf demon energetically jumps up onto the ring. She has dark black hair that's pulled up into two ponytails with a strip of pepper colored wolf fur across her forehead. Her outfit is very similar to Ayame's old outfit, except the wolf fur is peppered, where the black on Ayame's was is white, and where the pink on Ayame's was there is blue. Around her neck is a wolf fang on a turquoise necklace.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ookami here to help welcome you to the Dark Tournament! I'm very much looking forward to announcing the finals, and am excited to help out with this new system!" She smiles up at the cheering band of wolf demons, who take up a full side of the stadium. Somewhere among them are friends of Team Urameshi and Team Shikon. "Hello family dearest." Ookami laughs as her twin brother yells something down at her. "Yes, yes, love you too bro." She smiles at Koto. "Okay fox-girl, I'm handing it over to you now." Ookami quickly jumps down and joins Juri in the front row by the wolf pack… clan. Whichever.

Happy that she's now regained the spotlight, Koto prances to the middle of the stage. "Now to start on the preliminaries! The first two teams to fight will be Team Shikon verses Team Kamikaze!"

The entire wolf clan erupts into cheers as Team Shikon steps into the cleared area.

Sango's the only one in the group who has changed clothes since yesterday. Instead of the handmade kimono, she's now wearing her taijiya uniform.

The other team is made up of a group of wind and lightning demons of various degrees. Kagura growls at the sight of them. "Damn, this won't be easy."

Kagome rests a hand on Kagura shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagura. We'll be fine. We won't get struck out in the first round."

Kagura, who tensed at Kagome's touch, relaxes slightly at the vixen's words. "Of course." She holds her head up high and glares at one in particular. "I'll take the blonde wind apparition."

The others nods in understanding.

"If you want to, Kagura." Sango says. "I have no problem with that, as long as I get the lightning demon who's been staring at me since I walked in."

Miroku's head whips around to glare at the lightning demon, and he winces. "Itai… whiplash."

Sango tenderly touches his neck. "Be careful, Miroku. One sore spot could prove fatal."

Miroku nods, smiling at Sango. "Thank you, my dear Sango."

Sango blushes. "So, umm…" She notices Kagome's no longer standing beside her. "Hey, where'd Kagome go?"

Shippou immediately speaks up. "While you two were flirting, mamma went to settle the match set-up with the other team leader."

They all listen as Koto calls out to the audience, and the two teams. "This match will be one-on-one! Nobody fights more than once! Anything goes except blackmail!"

"And so it begins." Miroku comments.

Sango nods in agreement. "And so it begins…"


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Team Shikon verses Team Kamikaze_

"Alright! Now that the matches have been decided to go one-on-one," Koto shouts over the crowd. "Will the teams please send up their first fighters!"

Miroku automatically steps forward. "I'll go." He says, eying the blue-haired wind demon.

"Be careful, Miroku." Sango murmurs.

Miroku smiles charmingly at her. "Why, Sango, if you're so worried perhaps a good-luck kiss is in order."

Sango gives Miroku a look. "I'm not  _that_ worried. Now get your hand back to where it belongs before I make you do it."

Miroku quickly removes his hand and gives Sango an innocent look. Then he turns to walk up to the ring.

"Miroku, wait a second!" Sango calls, jogging over to him.

Miroku stops, and turns around to face Sango, puzzled as to what she wants.

Sango smiles, stands up on the balls of her feet and kisses Miroku on the cheek. "For good luck." She says, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Miroku nods, a blush barely apparent on his own face. "Thank you, my dear Sango."

"Get out there, Miroku. We don't want to make the other team too impatient." Shippou comments.

"Yes," Miroku agrees. "That would be a misfortune that we have no need of." After saying this, Miroku walks up onto the fighting ring where the blue-haired wind apparition is already waiting.

"Alright!" Koto shouts. "The first match will be between Hokage from team Kamikaze and Miroku from team Shikon!"

"Three, two, one, FIGHT!" Koto shouts, dancing out of the way as Hokage shoots forward at Miroku. Miroku easily brings up his staff and blocks the attack, and the holy energy surrounding the staff makes the demon shoot back a few feet.

"Your good for a human, but your nowhere near my level." Hokage says, pulling a beaded necklace off his neck. Suddenly, his aura erupts around him, showing he's stronger than was thought.

"Miroku!" Kagura yells, surprising the rest of the team. "Be careful! He's an A-class demon!"

Miroku nods slightly to show he heard and then he pulls out several sutra. "Then I'd better finish this quickly. There's no time to pull it out… HOURIKI!"

To the entire group's surprise, the wind demon easily catches the sutra. "Nice try monk. Now it's my turn."

Miroku hears Sango scream his name before everything goes black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up in the stands Sari smirks.  _'One down, four more to go.'_  Drawing her blood red cloak around her, she makes her exit. Two cloaked forms stand beside her the entire time. One has a navy blue cloak and the other has a yellow one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sango stands up and steps away from Miroku, her brown eyes narrowed in hatred and contempt. "I'm going next." She growls out, pulling on her mask.

"Sango, maybe you should reconsider!" Shippou says concerned. "You shouldn't charge into battle when you're angry! You said that one yourself!"

Sango notices the lightning apparition walk onto the ring and smirk at her. "No, I will go now. Take care of Miroku for me. Ki-" Sango freezes in her sentence and shakes her head.  _'I forgot that Kirara isn't even here and defiantly isn't a regular fire-cat.'_  She heaves a sigh and walks up onto the ring.

"This next match is between Team Shikon's Sango, the demon slayer, and Team Kamikaze's Raikou, the lightning apparition!" Koto shouts. "Fighters, get ready! 3...! 2...! 1...! GO!" She yells, rolling out of the way as Sango launches her Hiraikotsu at the demon.

A bolt of lightning streaks out from the demon's hands and knocks the Hiraikotsu away. The large boomerang then slams straight into one of the walls, where it stays embedded.

Frustrated at the loss of her main weapon, Sango draws her sword, thankful that it's nonmetallic and is instead made from demon bones, as all of her weapons and armor are. Quickly, she lunges toward the lightning demon only to run into a barrier. With a frustrated cry, she backflips out of the way, just in time to avoid the swing of Raikou's lightning sword. She pauses on the other side of the ring, tuning out Koto's announcing in favor of analyzing the situation.

' _Okay, so this Raikou guy has some sort of shield that will only allow him to attack. But how? All shields usually have a weakness in that area because- When he's attacking, he allows that body part to leave the barrier. So when he attacks me, I have to swing at the arm with the sword. If I possibly can…'_  She glances down at the area where the poisons tucked into her sash.  _'It just might work. I have to be extremely fast and careful though…'_

Raikou comes at Sango with his sword. This time, Sango is ready for his attack. She blocks his attack with her sword using one arm and with the other slips one of her more deadly poisons in Raikou's sleeve. Sango dives for the outer edge of the ring and has to roll before getting up. Once she's up, Sango easily sheathes her sword and looks down at the now-dead Raikou.

"I am not one to be underestimated." She says darkly. "I may be human, but I can and will win."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The battles go on. Kagura went up against the blonde wind apparition, ironically named Kaze, and lost. Then Kagome went up against a lilac-haired wind demon named Adriana. Now it's Shippou's turn.

"And now we have Shippou from Team Shikon! And Souten from Team Kamikaze!" Koto announces.

"Souten!" Shippou, Sango, and Kagome all exclaim.

Sure enough, Souten, the little sister of Hitan and Manten they met 500 years in the past, steps up onto the ring. While she was very young all those years ago, she's grown up now and looks more around 21.

' _I must be brave, I must be brave, I must be brave…'_  Shippou chants over and over again in his mind.

"And 3... 2... 1... GO!" Koto yells for the fifth time.

A bolt of lightning streaks down in Shippou's direction. Shippou quickly moves out of the way and pulls out a few leaves. "Fox transformation! Multiply!" In a burst of greenish smoke, a bunch of Shippou's appear on the ring. "Charge!" One of them, most likely the real Shippou, yells.

Fox fire attacks blindingly fill the ring and yells can be heard from Souten as a few of the Shippou's bite her. Because of the blinding fox-fire attacks, not much can be seen through the flames and smoke from illusions and lightning snapping at everything. Sounds soon stop and everyone looks at the ring in anticipation. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura all tense up, waiting fearfully for the name of the winner.

Koto coughs and peers through the smoke. "I don't believe the outcome of this fight. It appears the young kitsune is the winner! But is Souten truly out?"

"Use your senses, Koto. She's unconscious." Shippou's voice rings back clearly.

Kagome relaxes. "Thank kami… my son is alive…"

Sango looks at Kagome in alarm. "Kagome, are you alright!" She lets out a sharp gasp as Kagome collapses at her feet. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

"Momma!" Shippou yells, jumping off the ring and running over to them. "Sango, what happened! Why'd momma collapse like that?"

In the ring, Koto is announcing the winner. "Seeing as how Souten is unconscious and therefore unable to battle, Team Shikon's Shippou is the winner of this match, making Team Shikon the winner of this fight!"

Many cheers echo across the stands. Two wolf demons escort Yukina down to the bottom so she can check on Miroku and Kagome and Team Urameshi rushes down from the stands.

Yukina quickly looks over Miroku first. "He's alright Sango. He just got hit really hard in the head. There's a possibility of him having a concussion, but nothing beyond that."

Sango nods. "It's really a surprise it hasn't happened before…"

Yukina gives a small smile and then moves over to Kagome, who's being cradled in Kurama's arms and has Yusuke and Shippou close nearby.

"Has any of you fools considered moving them to our rooms?" Kagura asks. "The next match will take place soon and I have no wish to be caught in the middle of it."

The others pay attention to her words.

"That does make sense. Yusuke, what floor are your rooms on?" Sango asks, motioning Kuwabara over. "Kazuma, can you carry him?"

Kuwabara nods.

"Top floor." Yusuke replies.

"Ours are on the third." Sango says with a frown. "We'll go there and then you can explain why you're here."

"Koenma sent us here, what do you think!" Yusuke yells.

Kagura rolls her eyes and steps in between the two. "You can argue all you want later. But not here. Let's get them up to the room first and then you can."

Quickly, the two teams make their way back to the hotel-like building and take the elevator to the third floor. From there, it takes them five minutes just to get to Team Shikon's room. Now the two teams sit in silence while they wait to hear what Yukina has to say about Kagome's condition. Kurama nervously paces the room, Yusuke sits there shredding a piece of paper he found, Sango hovers over Miroku's unconscious form, Shippou sits on the couch beside Botan, his forest green eyes flickering around the room constantly, Hiei sits on the windowsill, looking outside at the forest, Kagura is in the small kitchen area making everyone tea, and Kuwabara is sitting on the other side of Shippou, trying to keep himself entertained so he doesn't go nuts.

After about ten minutes, Yukina finally walks out of the room. Everyone's attention becomes focused on her at this moment.

"I'm afraid there may be some bad news…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Complications of a Wish

"What's wrong with momma!" Shippou yells, jumping up off the couch. "Will she be okay? What-"

"It's complicated." Yukina says softly. "I don't really know what is wrong, but I know it's not good."

Yusuke drops the shredded paper on the floor. "How can you not know what's wrong! You-"

"Yusuke." Sango sharply cuts him off. "Nobody knows everything. Yukina's done the best she can and that's what matters." She looks over at the fragile looking ice maiden. "Can we see her?"

"She's still unconscious, but you can go see her if you want." Yukina replies. "I better take care of Miroku now, though."

Sango shrugs. "He'll live. He's been through worse."

Miroku groans as his eyes flicker open. "How nice to hear how much you care." He gently lifts a hand up and touches a sore spot on his head. "Ouch."

"It's your fault for being so cocky, Miroku!" Sango growls, trying not to show how much she was worried about him. "I told you to be careful, and you said you'd be just fine!"

"And here you're trying not to get me to fight!" Yusuke angrily yells at the slayer. "What about you? Arguing with your teammate just because he lost one match! It's just one!"

"I know it's just one!" Sango yells back, as they both stand up, glaring at one another. "That's not what I'm angry about, Detective! You can't go into a fight thinking that you'll win just because you have an advantage over most demons! That's a surefire way to get yourself killed! This tournament is dangerous and we're suppose to be serious about all of this! We're not here to have fun! We're not here just to fight! We're here to get rid of Sari and avenge Kita's death! We don't know whether we're going to live or die! We can only hope that we won't get ourselves killed doing this stupid shit! We-"

"Sango, that's enough!" A new yet very familiar voice yells. "Sit down the two of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Now is not the time to be fighting over something so stupid!"

Everyone watches as a cloud of shadows slowly appears in the middle of the room. From this cloud steps Kirara, a serious look engraved on her usually cheerful face. She quickly waves away the shadow cloud, and glares at Yusuke and Sango. "Now is not the time to be fighting." She repeats. "Both of you are right. Sango, you are picking fights with everyone. Yusuke, you're not being serious enough about all of this." The fire-cat glares at the raven-haired boy when he opens his mouth to say something. "Where's Kagome at?"

"She's in there." Yukina replies, stepping away from the door so Kirara can pass.

Kirara nods. "Thank you, Yukina." She says, before quickly walking into the room and shutting the door.

Now an awkward silence fills the room, broken only when Kagura enters the room balancing two trays of tea on her hands. Yukina quickly walks over and takes one of the trays, so that Kagura doesn't accidentally drop one.

"Thank you, Yukina." Kagura murmurs to the ice maiden, handing out cups of tea to those around her.

Soon everyone has a glass of tea in their hands, whether they're drinking it or not is their own choice. They all look up expectantly when Kirara walks back out and looks around the room.

"Shippou, I have a question." The fire cat says.

Shippou looks up at Kirara in surprise. "I didn't do anything to momma, Kirara! I was out fighting when she collapsed!"

"I know, I was watching." Kirara replies. "I need to know what wish it was you made."

"I wished to have a mommy and daddy again." Shippou quietly replies. "But Kagome's my momma now."

"Yes, but you don't-" Kirara's eyes widen and she snaps her fingers. "Coupled with her black fox blood-" She quickly dashes through a shadow yelling, "I'll be back in a little while!" over her shoulder.

The next few hours are spent in high tension. It lessons slightly when the boys have to leave to go meet their fifth member for the fight. Kagura and Yukina spend the majority of the time in the kitchen, trying to distract themselves. Sango sits by the window, distractedly sharpening her sword while Miroku stays on the couch polishing his shakujou. Shippou sits on the couch beside Miroku, glumly staring at the floor.

The boys return from their fight with their fifth member, a rather handsome black fox half demon named Ganko(1), before Kirara gets back. When the fire-cat does get back she sighs in what seems like relief when she sees Ganko and then grabs his arm and drags him off to a corner to talk to him about something.

After nearly an hour and a half of the two talking, Kirara finally stands up. "Well, I think we've got it! Nothing is seriously wrong with Kagome, there's just some wish complication. It has to do with- what did you say it was again Ganko?"

Ganko raises an eyebrow. "I said it was because of her black fox bloodlines. It's not that complicated, Kirara-san."

Kirara rolls her eyes at the use of the suffix and grumbles, "At least he's not using 'sama' anymore." before turning back to the topic at hand. "Right, her bloodline. Yusuke, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, I'm sure you all remember what I was saying about not knowing what power's she'd have because of her black fox blood?"

"I thought you said she could switch from silver to black." Sango comments, confused.

Kirara frowns and thinks for a minute. "Umm… okay, so I did say that. There's been more cases since 500 years ago, and I was reading up on a few of 'em. I just had to check with this handsome fellow here."

"Down girl." Ganko says grinning. "I have a girlfriend."

Kirara sighs. "All the good looking ones are nowadays."

Kurama clears her throat. "Kirara, what's wrong with Kagome?"

"She just needs to find a mate within the year." Kirara replies. "If she doesn't Shippou's wish becomes void and Kagome's blood changes to inu or something like that. See, the main reason her blood chose kitsune was because of Shippou's wish, not because her heart chose for her blood to be pure kitsune."

"But how is that possible?" Kurama asks. "I mean, how would it be possible for her bloodline to change from kitsune to inu?"

"Miss Kagome's inu youkai blood is dormant right now." Ganko speaks up.

"That doesn't explain why Kagome fainted." Yusuke says, annoyed at not knowing what's wrong with his cousin.

"That's simple." Kirara says. "Shippou was in danger. Plus, it's been about a half a year since the wish was made."

"The closer it gets to the end of one year the more doglike traits will appear in Miss Kagome's personality and you'll notice silver beginning to appear in her hair." Ganko says, peering out the window. "Ooo, is that snow?"

"It's only fall." Kurama comments.

"And we're past the autumn equinox already, it could snow any time." Ganko replies, still looking out the window.

"Ice-shadow fox, we do not need a snow storm in the middle of battle." Kirara says, noticing the black fox moving his hands in intricate patterns.

Ganko pouts. "But snowstorms are fun."

"Only an ice demon." Kirara says, shaking her head in exasperation.

"When's momma going to wake up?" Shippou asks.

"Any time now." Kirara replies cheerfully. "She might be a little overprotective when she wakes up, so don't test her patience or anything. A little tea might help her out. And if she has any questions, let Ganko answer them."

The others turn to look at Ganko in confusion.

"My nephew's half sun-cat, half shadow fox." Ganko explains. "He randomly alternates between the two, so he's basically a true half-and-half. It's really hard on him when his powers shift from sun and fire to shadow and ice."

Kirara smiles. "Well, I'll be off now! Lord Fluffy needs me back at the castle asap."

Kagura, who was walking in at that moment, almost chokes on the life savor she's sucking on, and turns quickly around walking back into the kitchen.

Nearly everyone in the room sweat drops and Kirara only shrugs and casually slips through a shadow for the whatever-number time that day.

The next few hours are spent in complete and utter boredom. Eventually, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Miroku, and Shippou decide to go out for a small walk on the island. Hiei had disappeared a few hours before then. This leaves Sango, Ganko, Kagura, Kurama, and Yukina alone in the hotel room with an unconscious Kagome. Of course, Sango and Kagura, ever the suspicious ones of the bunch, decide to question Ganko.

"So," Sango starts. "how did you get mixed up in all of this, Ganko?"

Ganko jumps, nearly spilling his tea. "I owe Koenma because of some thieving mix-up a few years back. Somehow I jumped the barrier, I never figured out how…"

Kagura raises an eyebrow. "How can you not know how you jumped the barrier?"

"Dunno." Ganko replies, shrugging. "Worked out for the best though, that's how I was reunited with my sister. I asked Koenma to wait until my nephew was old enough before I went on any of his insane cases. Thankfully, I'm only stuck with one because I did an accidental jump and didn't harm anyone. Being half human is a plus." He adds thoughtfully.

"How long have you been in the Ningenkai?" Kagura asks.

"Ever since then." Ganko replies. "This is actually the first time I've been back to the Makai since my barrier jumping issue. There's a really nice demon town in Okinawa where I live with my sister and her son."

"What kind of demon are you?" Sango asks next.

Ganko laughs. "What is this, twenty questions?" He smiles. "I'm half human, half shadow fox demon. My ice powers actually came from my human side. That's why Kirara-san called me ice-shadow earlier."

A sound from the doorway to Kagome's room makes everyone look up. Sango and Kurama both look relieved when they see that it's a sleepy looking Kagome.

"So this is the lovely Miss Kagome." Ganko says, his dark blue eyes twinkling. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kagome blushes and edges closer to Sango. Youko growls from within Kurama's soul.

_-'She's ours, he can't have her!'-_

' _Youko, be reasonable. Yusuke hasn't even agreed to letting us court her yet, why would he give some shadow kitsune permission?'_ Kurama says.

_-But she's the one who chooses! We can't let her fall in love with him!-_  Youko protests.

Kurama mentally sighs.  _'Youko, we can't make her do anything. Now be quiet.'_

"It's nice to meet you, Ganko." Kagome says politely, before looking back at Sango. "So, what's going on? Did we win the match or not? And where is everyone?"

"Kagome, you fainted. We did win the match and everyone else is off doing something or other." Sango replies.

Kagome frowns. "I fainted? But why?"

"I believe I can answer that, Miss Kagome," Ganko says. "Have a seat so you don't overtire yourself."

Kurama almost growls when Kagome sits down beside Ganko, but catches himself just in time. Sango and Kagura give him a strange look as if they knew he was going to growl.

"Before you start telling her, Ganko," Kagura says. "Kagome, would you like some tea?"

Kagome nods. "Tea sounds wonderful, Kagura."

Kagura gives the fox demoness a quick smile before going back into the kitchen.

By the time night falls Kagome has been fully informed of what's going on and everyone is in their respectable room. Meaning, Team Urameshi has gone up to the top floor for the night, except for Yukina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Days speed bye, both of the teams having matches each day. Strangely while the wolf pack cheered for team Shikon, they didn't cheer for team Urameshi. When asked why, one of the wolves had just shrugged and continued to quietly watch team Urameshi's match.

On the day before the end of the tournament, two teams are examining the match set-ups in shock.

"No way…" Kagome whispers, staring at the chart. "There's no way."

Sango looks sadly at Kagome. "We new it'd come to this sooner or later, and either way one of our teams will defeat Sari."

Kagome looks up at her teammates, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "But we're fighting my cousin and his team! Our friends! How-! Why-!" The match set-up paper rips in her hands. "Guys, I don't think I can handle this."

Kagura frowns, her red eyes cold. "Kagome." She says, standing up. "We have come far in this tournament. Too far to back down just because of something stupid like this. We need the strongest team to advance to kill Sari, and we don't need to lose and get ourselves killed just because you won't fight your cousin or his teammates. We are on the brink of the war and the outcome of the tournament will show whether we will be going into a war or not. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to live through another petty demon war. I've had beyond my share of fighting in the demon realm, and I'm fed up with it. So shape up, Higurashi. Do you hear me? We have no choice but to fight. Forget about your friendship with them and the fact that Urameshi's your cousin. You have to fight them." Kagura breaks her glare at Kagome and storms off into the kitchen to cool down.

Kagome hiccups. "Kagura's right… I do need to shape up. We have come far and I don't want to see war…" She looks up determined and wipes her tears away. "I think I'm ready."

Sango smiles. "I know you are, Kagome."

Miroku nods. "Yes, you are strong, whether you believe that or not."

"It'll be fine, momma! You'll see!" Shippou says happily.

"Thanks guys." Kagome says, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "Just… thanks."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Victory

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagura stand on their side outside the ring. Kagome's wearing a navy blue martial arts uniform, Miroku's wearing his monks robes, Sango's wearing her taijiya uniform, Shippou's wearing blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt, and Kagura is wearing a lighter weight white kimono with magenta butterflies on it.

Kagome groans and buries her face in her hands. "I cannot believe them."

"Well, at least we know who they're cheering for." Sango replies, sweat dropping.

Miroku laughs. "Now, now ladies."

"Shut up, Miroku." Sango and Kagome say in unison.

"Hey look! There's Kira, Ayame, Kouga, and Hanna!" Shippou says, enthusiastically waving. "Hey, why's Kirara with them?"

All of team Shikon looks up to see Kirara jogging over to them, a grave expression on her face. "Shippou, you're sitting this one out." She says upon reaching them. "This is hard enough on Kagome as it is, go sit with the others."

"W-what! But I wanna help momma!" Shippou protests.

"But if we win this one there's no more changing teammates." Kagura says. "Shippou, do you really want to face Sari or her minions?"

Shippou looks down at the ground. "Not really…"

Kagome kneels down beside Shippou. "Shippou, I want you to stay safe, alright. Go sit with the others."

"Alright momma, be careful. Especially you Miroku!" Shippou says, before scampering over to Ayame, Kouga, Hana, and Kira.

Kagome stands up as their team's name is called. "You guys ready?"

Kirara nods, straightening her black and white spaghetti strap shirt. "Ready as I'll ever be, fearless leader."

Kagome weakly laughs. "I'd better get up there." She says, before walking over to the ring, and jumping up on it before walking over to Ookami and Yusuke.

Yusuke watches her wearily. "Kagome."

"Yusuke." Kagome acknowledges. "One on one, like usual?"

"Tell Kirara there's no shadow slipping." Yusuke says.

"Then you tell Ganko there's no shadow slipping." Kagome replies.

"Is that all?" Ookami asks, tapping her microphone.

Kagome and Yusuke both nod and then turn away from one another, walking back to their own teams.

"Alright everyone!" Ookami shouts into the microphone. "We've got another one-on-one battle here with only one rule attached! Since one fighter on each of the teams has shadow powers, they are not allowed to do any shadow slipping during this battle! Teams, send up your first fighter!"

"I'll go." Kirara says, stepping forward.

Kagome nods. "Alright Kirara. Be careful up there, all right."

Kirara flashes Kagome a quick false smile. "Don't worry Kags! I'll be fine!" She says, before getting up into the ring.

From Team Urameshi, Ganko steps up to fight.

A loud cheer for team Shikon erupts from the stands, and the wolf demons wave their newest idea- Team Shikon flags and large banner.

"Fighters, get ready!" Ookami says, holding up a hand. "One! Two! Three! FIGHT!" She brings her hand down swiftly and moves out of the way as Ganko shoots ice at Kirara and Kirara sends fire to Ganko. The fire and ice clashes, sending steam rising up into the air.

Kirara smirks. "You're good, for a fox."

Ganko smirks right back. "And you're pretty good for a cat."

"What do you say we make this interesting," Kirara asks, her eyes glowing red.

Ganko's eyes begin glowing bright icy blue. "Why yes, this tournament does need to be made more interesting."

Everyone has to shield their eyes from the brightness of the two transforming. Both of them have their elements swirling around them. When the light fades away and the powers disappear, Kirara can be seen in her gold and black cat form, and Ganko can be seen in his black and red fox form.

What follows is possibly the bloodiest fight anyone had ever seen. Even though both of them can channel their powers through their paws, it doesn't make much of a difference. After a long and hard battle, it's Kirara that ends up the victor, an unconscious Ganko laying at her paws. Stepping away from the wounded and unconscious fox demon, Kirara transforms back to her more human-like form, stumbling from blood loss.

Ookami awkwardly climbs back up into the ring, having climbed down when Kirara and Ganko had transformed. "Well, I think it's fairly obvious who won this round," She says, nervously peering down at the beaten fox. "can we get a medic in here?"

Both teams have to wait a few minutes for a few healers to get Ganko out of then ring, then Ookami practically skips back out into the middle of the ring. "Now  _that_ was a battle! But what else would you expect from a fire-cat who grew up during the Sengoku Jedai era!"

Kirara gives a half bow from her spot out of the ring, winces, and goes back to leaning against the wall.

Ookami smiles, and gives a small twirl, winking at a few hot guys from her wolf tribe. "Alright teams! Please send up your next fighter!"

Miroku steps forward determinedly. "I'll go."

"Taking on Kuwabara?" Sango asks. "Have fun."

Miroku smiles. "I'll try." He says, before walking up onto the ring.

Sango sighs, fingering the strap to Hiraikotsu. "Kagome, I'm not sure if Miroku can take him… he still has a limp."

Kagome smiles at Sango. "Don't worry, Sango. Miroku can take care of himself. If he couldn't, how would he have lasted against all the demon's we've fought."

Kagura sighs. "I think his leg is a problem." She says, pointing at Miroku, who's already collapsed on the stage.

Sango barely glances at Miroku. "That's a feint." She says, smirking as Miroku swings his staff and knocks Kuwabara upside the head. "See?"

Kagura rolls her eyes. "Slayer, you're boyfriend is weird."

"That's why I love him." Sango says, before realizing what she said.

Kagome laughs. "I knew it!"

Sango blushes bright red. "T-that's not what I meant!"

"The blush never lies, Sango!" Kagome says, giggling.

Miroku jumps down from the ring and raises an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing, Sango?"

"N-no reason!" Sango says, jumping. "Alright, I'm next! Kagome not a word to Miroku!" She warns, before running up onto the ring.

Kagome and Kagura sigh while Miroku stares longingly at Sango's butt. Kirara rolls her eyes and grumbles something about immature, 'holy' monks.

"Nice knockout, Miroku." The fire-cat comments. "Now stop staring at Sango's ass before I kick  _your_ ass."

Miroku turns around and smiles at Kirara. "That's something you've always wanted to do, isn't it?"

Kirara nods. "Yes, although I can't really do anything to you if you watch her as she fights. That's completely different."

"Hmm…" Miroku murmurs, turning around to watch his beloved Sango.

Sango glares at Hiei. Hiei looks back indifferently. Ookami sighs in exasperation.

"Will one of you please do something! Anything! Please?" She begs, yelping in surprise as Sango swings her Hiraikotsu at Hiei. "Now that's much better!"

Sango blocks out Ookami's in-depth narration and focuses all her attention on the fire apparition in front of her. Easily catching her boomerang, she charges Hiei, only to have him dodge her attack, and slam the hilt of his sword down on the slayer's back in-between her shoulder blades.

"And Sango's down!"

Sango groans pushes herself back up and begins fighting again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sango groans and nurses her head injury, Kirara lays snoozing in her small fire-cat form on the window sill, Miroku is soaking bandages in warm water in the kitchen, Kagura is making tea again, and Kagome's sitting on the couch beside Sango, brushing Shippou's fluffy tail.

"I can't believe we lost… I can't believe I lost to a demon." Sango grumbles, wincing.

Kagome sighs. "I know, I'm disappointed too, Sango. I mean, I figured I would lose to Yusuke, since he's more used to one-on-one fighting, but when it actually happened…"

"It's shocking." Sango finishes. "We were given this assignment by Sesshoumaru and we failed. He trusted us to kill Sari and avenge Kita's death."

"Now, now ladies! It's much too depressing in here!" Miroku says, carrying in the tub of soaking bandages. "Now, which one of you is going to help me dress Kirara's wounds?"

"I'll help!" Shippou says, bounding off of Kagome's lap.

Miroku sighs. 'And here I was hoping Sango would come help me… perhaps that would be too distracting though.' He thinks about this for a second. "No."

"'No' what?" Shippou asks curiously, wringing out one of the bandages. "And why is this water so hot, Miroku? Isn't it suppose to be cool?"

"We have to wash her wounds first." Miroku replies, rolling up his already wet sleeves.

"It's pointless, Miroku." Sango says, commenting about his sleeves.

Kagome sighs and stands up as Sango and Miroku begin to pointlessly bicker.

"Where are you going, momma?" Shippou asks, looking up from Kirara's worst wound.

Kagome smiles at her adopted son. "I'm going to go watch the end of Yusuke's fight. It should be about over now."

Shippou nods and then turns back to cleaning the fire-cat's wound.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A highly frustrated and battered Yusuke sends off another Spirit Gun blast in Sari's direction. The dark-haired demoness dodges the attack and sends a large one back with the use of her sword. Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes widen as the energy spreads, making it impossible to dodge it.

The raven-haired boy hears his name being screamed by a familiar voice before everything goes dark for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is he alright, momma?" A small feminine voice asks.

"We don't know yet, Kira." A girl replies.

Yusuke groans. 'Why's everything so loud?' Slowly, he opens his eyes and tries to look around.

"Momma! Aunt Kagome! He's awake! Yusuke's awake!" The lilac blur above him yells, before bounding away. The lilac blur is replaced by two more- one black and the other silver.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" Kagome's familiar voice asks.

Yusuke almost winces from the high volume. "Yeah, I think so." He hoarsely replies. "Why can't I see?"

"Y-you can't see?" Kagome shutters, fear laced in her voice.

"Relax Kagome, it's probably just part of the aftereffects." The silver blur says. "Yusuke, tell me what you can see."

Yusuke sighs. "A black blur and a silver blur."

"That's not good." The silver blur murmurs, moving away for a minute. "Kirara, you might want to come over here."

Yusuke winces again, since to him everything's a lot louder than usual. "Can you quiet down?"

"Alright, what we got here?" Kirara asks, walking over. "Hmm… Yusuke, hold still so I can take a look at your eyes, alright?"

Yusuke holds still as the golden blob that is obviously Kirara, hovers over him, humming slightly.

"Hang on a sec, Yusuke, this might sting a little." Is all the warning the spirit detective gets before his face is doused with cold water.

Yusuke yelps and jumps up, furiously blinking his eyes. He glares at Kirara, not paying any attention to the fact he can see more clearly than usual. "What the hell was that for!"

Kirara smirks. "Well, somebody's back to normal. Alright Kags, I leave it up to you and the others to explain. I've gotta get back to Sesshy's so I can help the triplet's plan their big celebration. Ja ne!" The fire-cat summons up her newest wind and shadows trick and disappears from sight.

Yusuke stares at the spot Kirara was for a minute before looking over at Kagome. "So what's going on? The last thing I remember is that Sari girl shooting some weird light power at me and then I blacked out."

Kagome sighs and holds out a mirror. "It's hard to explain so just… look."

Confused, Yusuke takes the mirror from his cousin and looks into it. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouts, nearly dropping the mirror in shock.

Kira giggles. "Momma, Yusuke's got dog ears like yours!"

Hana sighs. "So we all see."

Yusuke's jaw drops in shock and the mirror falls softly onto the bed he's sitting on. Carefully, he reaches his now clawed hand up to the black dog ears on top of his head.

"How are you feeling, Yusuke?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

Yusuke jumps. He hadn't even realized she is in the room. Looking around, he sees that his and Kagome's teams, Souta, Kohaku, Mrs. Higurashi, a silver and black haired dog demon he doesn't remember, a lilac-haired fox demon, and two wolf demons are in the room.

Yusuke half-heartedly grins. "Stiff and sore all over. And everything's too loud."

This statement earns him a few laughs before Mrs. Higurashi ushers everyone out of the room, claiming that Yusuke needs to rest. Yusuke stops Kurama before he leaves.

"Hey Kurama, remember that question you asked me a while back?" Yusuke asks, laying back down on the bed.

Kurama's emerald eyes betray his anxiety for a moment. "Yes."

"My answer… is yes." He sighs. "You have my permission."

Kurama inclines his head. "Thank you, Yusuke."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Beginning or The End?

Since the tournaments end, things have died down a lot. Rin has made Sesshoumaru round up the family- the entire family- and is still endlessly fussing over Kita since her return. Needless to say, the Taisho House is quite crowded.

Seeing as how sixth months have already passed, Kagome's hair holds highlights of silver and her eyes have changed to pure amber. During these many months, her and Kurama have been dating, a few of the more remarkable dates being double with Sango and Miroku.

Unfortunately for everyone living in the Higurashi Shrine (which is now undergoing construction due to some new residents- and not just Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou) Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku have found new and extremely annoying ways of, well, annoying everyone within seeing distance around them. Kirara doesn't help a bit, when she arrives to help out with odd things and training.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome suspiciously eyes the three boys huddled on the couch, looking at a piece of paper. Dressed in a simple navy blue skirt and off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, Kagome is completely ready for her family "date" with Kurama.

Sango jumps down the last three stairs in an almost identical outfit to Kagome's. The only differences between the two being that her skirt is black and her off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt is magenta.

"What do you think they're up to?" Sango asks her best friend.

Kagome shrugs. "With those three you can never tell anymore." She sighs. "Boys, it's time to go!"

"I don't wanna!" Shippou whines, but stops immediately when Kagome focuses a golden glare on him and growls sharply. "On second thought, let me get my coat!" He says quickly, scampering off the couch and up the stairs to Souta's, his, and Kohaku's room.

"Hey Shippou, can you grab ours too!" Souta yells after him, stuffing the piece of paper into his pants.

Sango and Kagome hold back their laughter and move away from the living room and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi (from now on called Kimiko), Atsuko, Yusuke, and Miroku are all gathered, talking about something or other. (All of them being in their demon form, except Miroku of course.) Their conversation stops as soon as the two girls walk in.

"Good evening my lovely-"

"Shut up, Miroku." Kagome and Sango say in unison.

Yusuke smirks and whispers, "Whipped." to Miroku. Atsuko and Kimiko both merely laugh.

"Miroku, stop flirting with Sango and Kagome." Souta says, pulling on his coat. "You know Kurama will kill you when he finds out."

"Ah, but Kurama shall only kill me if I flirt with Lady Kagome. This means I can flirt with my dear Sango." Miroku responds, inching closer to Sango.

"Come any closer to me and you will know the meaning of true pain." Sango says sweetly, making everyone except Miroku laugh.

The poor monk sighs. "I feel so unloved…"

Miroku maintains his 'I'm a poor unloved monk' look until they get into the restaurant, which is when Sango kisses him on the cheek. He instantly brightens up and acts like his normal self from that point on; except he flirts only with Sango and not the poor waitresses.

The now rather large group (as the Higurashi family had been joined by Kurama's family) all talk amongst one another, the majority of them wondering exactly why they're at such a fancy restaurant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagura sighs as she walks up the steps to Genkai's compound, wondering for the umpteenth time why Sesshoumaru has sent her here. She's wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Feather earrings adorn her ears and her hair is down today. Around her neck on a necklace are her feathers.

She finally reaches the top and looks around, almost frowning when she spots a strangely familiar looking red-head…

"Hello lass, can I help you?"

Kagura looks up at him, startled. Jin looks back in surprise.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that wind lass I talked to at Lord Sesshoumaru's party!" Jin exclaims.

Kagura nods numbly.  _'I'm going to hurt Kirara very badly.'_ She thinks, figuring out why she's been sent here.  _'That scheming cat…'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kirara hums a little tune as she wanders the halls looking for something to occupy herself with. She's dressed in a simple pale blue cotton dress and has her hair braided.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kirara."

Kirara stops in her tracks and turns around, blinking her blue eyes. "Oh, Yujiro. Hi! I didn't see you there!"

Yujiro smiles charmingly, his amber eyes light and cheerful. "Yes, well, mother has always said that I'm the sneakiest of the lot."

Kirara giggles. "I can see that." She fights back a blush as she looks him over. Even dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he still radiates cuteness.  _'Cuteness?'_ Kirara mentally giggles.  _'What is it with me liking cute little puppies?'_

"Care to join me for lunch, Miss Kirara?" Yujiro asks, extending his arm to the fire-cat.

Kirara smiles. "I'm love to, Yujiro."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few rooms down Rin and Sesshoumaru peer out their bedroom door, watching their son and the fire-cat interact.

Rin giggles when their son blushes when Kirara kisses him on the cheek.

"I always knew she had a thing for puppies." Sesshoumaru comments.

Rin looks up at her mate. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru chuckles. "When we were kids she had a crush on me."

Rin laughs at this. "You? The 'insufferable, cold-hearted' dog demon? Surely you're mistaken."

"Not at all."

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how do you know this, hmm?" She asks, poking him in the chest.

Sesshoumaru catches Rin's wrist and brings it up to his mouth and kisses it. "She told me. Now, remind me why we're standing here talking."

Rin squeals with laughter as Sesshoumaru scoops her up into his arms and the two disappear into their bedroom.

Down the hall Kirara rolls her eyes. "And he says I'm bad."

Yujiro just laughs. "That's mom and dad for you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuki tackles her brother into a hug, her silver, black, and gold hair flying everywhere. Ekiken lets out a strange squeaking noise as he and his sister fall to the floor in a heap.

"Gotcha!" Tsuki happily says, amber eyes shining with joy.

"Get off me, you nut." Ekiken grumbles, shoving his twin off of himself. He 'glares' at her with his green eyes, but you can tell he doesn't mean it.

Tsuki merely grins and gives him her patented you-love-me-and-you-know-it look.

"Why don't you go torture someone else, like Shippou, you're little boyfriend." Ekiken says.

Tsuki turns bright red. "I-I-!" She swallows. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Ekiken laughs. "Oh? Then why do you have 'Shippou+Tsuki' written all over your notebooks?" He taunts.

Tsuki turns even more red and sputters for a moment before grabbing a nearby heavy object and chasing her twin around the room with it.

Daisetsu and Akemi chuckle as they watch their children's antics.

"My little girl's all grown up!" Daisetsu says, wiping away a nonexistent tear.

Akemi rolls her eyes. "We have a few more years before she'll be all grown up. Besides, if she's anything like you and your family it'll be a long, long time before she ever grows up."

Daisetsu pouts. "You're so cruel to me."

"Well somebody has to be." Akemi replies

"I'm not insane." Daisetsu says.

Akemi raises an eyebrow. "I never said you were."

"I'm not immature." Daisetsu amends.

Akemi rolls her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

Daisetsu grins and gently kisses his mate. Pulling away, he murmurs, "'cause you love me too much." before Akemi pulls him down for another kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Will you marry me?" Kurama asks.

Kagome's eyes tear up and she flings her arms around Kurama murmuring, "Yes" over and over.

Yusuke smirks.  _'Well it's about damn time. You'd better not hurt her, Kurama.'_

Across the table Sango gasps as Miroku kneels down in front of her. Everyone's attention turns from the two fox demons to the slayer and monk.

"Sango, words cannot express how I feel for you." Miroku murmurs, pulling a ring out from his pocket. "And there's only one thing I want to ask you tonight."

Sango nervously laughs, her voice shaky. "J-just one?"

Miroku smiles, determined not to show how nervous he is. "Will you marry me and bare my children."

Sango once again nervously laughs, knowing he just had to slip his old saying in there. "Yes. Yes, Miroku. I will marry you and bare as many children as you like."

"Really?" Miroku asks.

"Within reason." Sango replies, making Miroku pout. "Hey, be thankful for what you have."

Miroku smiles and slips the ring on Sango's finger. "I am. My Sango." He pulls Sango down for a kiss when…

Shippou flicks a pea at the back of Miroku's head.

Souta and Kohaku have to hide their laughter, but don't do a very good job of it.

Miroku slowly turns to face the smirking fox demon. "Shippou…" He growls in frustration.

Sango shakes her head and taps her fiancé on the shoulder. He turns around and appears shocked when Sango initiates their first kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha looks down at his friends. "Well it's about damn time, monk. What the hell took you do long?" He shakes his head, annoyed. "Keh. Well, at least he did alright." He glares at Kurama. "Hey bastard! You'd better take care of her!" Inuyasha yells, feeling better even though he knows none of them can hear him.

"Ready to go?" A cheerful voice asks him.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Lets go already, Botan."

The blue-haired deity of death smiles. "It sure took you long enough!"

"Don't make me change my mind!" Inuyasha replies.

Botan keeps her smile on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Come on, it's time for you to meet Koenma."

Inuyasha casts a final glance at his old friends before following Botan to the afterlife.

 

* * *

 

 

_Epilogue_

A young dog demon sits high up in the branches of the old God Tree. His red-streaked silver hair falls past his shoulders and is pulled back into a low ponytail. His ears are pointed and slightly fuzzy and an extremely thin dark red stripe extends from his ear to about halfway across his cheek. He's wearing a pair of jeans and one of his brother's oversized red t-shirts.

"Kume! Come down from there!" His twin sister, Yasha, yells. "Oi! Do you here me Kume!"

A black haired, violet-eyed girl wearing dark blue-purple priestess robes sighs. "Yasha, leave your brother alone. He'll come down when he's ready."

"But Saku-"

"No buts." Saku says, nonchalantly smacking the dog demoness in the head with her staff. "Now lets go inside, Aunt Kagome, Aunt Keiko, and my momma need help in the kitchen. The entire gang's coming over tonight, remember?"

Yasha groans. "Man… I really don't feel like dealing with Kouga Jr. tonight. I swear if that annoying git calls me his woman one more time I'll-" She makes a violent gesture in mid-air.

Saku raises an eyebrow but says nothing. "Well, at least you didn't get started on the wind-brats."

"Lets not even go there…" Yasha grumbles, glaring at Saku with her green eyes for even mentioning the troublesome triplets.

Saku laughs. "No qualms there! Now, what's say you we go to the kitchen, hmm?" She asks, before dragging Yasha off to the kitchens without waiting for a reply.

Yasha's protests can be heard throughout the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighs and rolls up her sleeves before going back to chopping up vegetables. Beside her is Sango, carefully measuring out different things and mixing them up in the bowl. On the other side of the room is Keiko, who's making sure nothing boils over or cooks too fast on the shove and in the oven.

Kurama steps into the kitchen momentarily, a mistake on his part. "I warned you about hosting family gatherings."

Kagome glares at her mate, green eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Put a sock in it, Youko Kurama." She growls. "What happened to watching the pups?"

"They're currently upstairs watching TV or something." Kurama replies. "But, I suppose it would be best to go check on them." He says, hurrying away from the kitchen. "Hey Miganku! Put that down!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later the entire gang is gathered on the Higurashi Shrine grounds, laughing and talking. Kagura and Jin showed up, bringing their three kids with them; Kan (8), a red-haired, blue-eyes girl who takes right after her father; Kin (9), their black-haired, blue-eyed son who's a mix between Kagura and Jin; and Kaze(6), a black-haired, red-eyed little girl who takes more after her mother.

The there's Touya and Yukina with their son Yuki (11); a quiet blue-haired, red-eyed boy. And Kirara and Yujiro with their first child, a little silver and gold-haired pup with deep blue eyes who they named Kiro(5). Then there's Rin and Sesshoumaru with their usual group; Kita (14), Kenshin(17), Kaori, Kojiro, Kenji (19), Hisako, and Hiroji (22). Daisetsu and Akemi also showed up with Tsuki and Ekiken (16). Hana stopped by for a while with Kira (14), but had to leave for some reason or another. Of couse, Kirara's family also showed up; Sakura, Yoshiro, and Keishi. And then there was Kouga and Ayame who brought their youngest son and daughter; Kouga Jr. and Ayako (11), both of whom have their father's black hair.

Now you have to take into account all the people who already live there; Yusuke and Keiko with their son Dai (11), who has black hair and light brown eyes; Kagome and Kurama, with their twins Kume and Yasha (10) and Shippou (16) of course; Sango and Miroku with their daughter Saku (10) and son Miganku (8); and then there's Souta and his fiancé, Suma, a half fire demon with bright red hair; and Kimiko, grandfather Higurashi, and Atsuko.

Less than a year later Sango and Miroku build a house out where Sango's old village was and move there with their kids. Kagome and Kurama build a house further out in the country and move out there. Shippou moves to the Makai to live with Tsuki. Yusuke and Keiko move further into the city and open a ramen shop (which Yasha visits every few weekends).

With the groups split up, they can protect a larger area. However, the cost is to not see one another for years. And then there kids, the next generation of Spirit Detectives, meet.

_Mikomi Minamino. Yuichi Urameshi. Ren Houshi. Isis Higurashi. Akira Aisu. Azarni Minamino. Etsu Kuwabara. Mamoru Taisho. Taku Taisho. Tomi Taisho._

The next generation.


End file.
